


When You See Yourself In Someone's  Eyes

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: I See You Always [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Ass Play, Ass stuffing, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Brief mention of sexual abuse, Butt Plugs, Cock Tease, Cum Eating, Dicksickle, Ememies to lovers, Foot Fetish, Hand Feeding, Language, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Minor Self Harm, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Panic Attacks, Past Childhood Abuse, Pie, Piss Play, Poor Joseph, Rimming, Rutting, Sad Shane, Sexual Humiliation, Shane's got issues, Slight Voyeurism, Spanking, Submissive Shane, Tags will be updated, Threesome, Vibrator, Watersports, and fluff too!, boot licking, but it's fun to write, cockcage, cucumber, dominant Negan, finger sounding, glove licking, humping, i should be ashamed, mention of rape, naughty chair, no actual rape, nobodies reading this, pie sex, ruined orgasm, sumbmissive Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 86,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Shane makes it to Alexandria with his group. Negan takes him back to The Sanctuary to learn some manners, he doesn't like the hothead until he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlueBicycle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueBicycle/gifts).



> No promises this will be any good or that will update like I usually do. This isn't my usual muse.

"Eney mini miny mo!” Negan slammed Lucille down hard on Abraham's arm and everyone turned their heads at the screams of agony. “This shit could have been a lot more gruesome but I give my employees time to adjust. Any lip or shortage of supplies and Lucille will get thirsty for blood of the dead variety!” Shane watched his friends hand get mangled and was relieved they didn't kill Negan's men as planned.

Shane rubbed his head frustrated. He had just assisted Denise in amputating Abraham's arm, it looked like he would survive thanks to Glenn and Daryl's donated blood. Glenn was currently puking his guts after watching the amputation. “Pussy.” Shane called him in equal parts judgment and playfulness.

Walking into Judith's bedroom Rick was rocking their daughter. After Lori died in childbirth they agreed either one of them could be the father and most likely it was Shane. Calling a truce they both decided to raise her. She wasn't quite talking yet but Rick would be pa and Shane daddy. It was one hell of a weird scenario but they were making the best of it. At this rate Michonne would be ma. Rick looked to Shane. “She just fell asleep. How's Abe?” Shane moved out of Rick's way so he could put their daughter down. “He's fine. He's tough shit so he will adjust.” Rick nodded his head in agreement.

“Little pig! Little pig! Let me in.” Eugene opened the door and The Saviors walked in with cocky attitudes. “We have your half waiting.” Negan put Lucille to Rick's chest. “That's not how it works, I choose supplies.” Negan and his crew scoured the houses grabbing fistfuls of items they wanted. Everyone watched on, not saying a word. 

Arat eyed Aaron's fine china. “Nice!” She said dropping a tea cup on the floor. “Please, its was my grandmother’s.” Aaron pleaded as she grinned dropping a saucer. Aaron grabbed a large bowl clutching it to his chest. “Please she raised me.” Arat shoved him back, prying the bowl from his hand and smashed in hard on the floor. Aaron wept as she punched him hard in the face before dragging him to the floor and kicking him. Rick had left his hothead friend with them knowing they could keep calm. Shane had seen enough and grabbed Arat’s back punching her since she acted like a man. 

Arat smiled and gave him a lick back causing his lip to split. Shane was so tired of the bitch so he pulled her hair and punched her a few times. They both gave it hard, cuts and bruising forming. Eric and Aaron tried to pry them apart but Arat shoved Aaron to the floor and Eric couldn't even keep Shane off The Savior. “What do we have here?” Negan's strong voice cut off their battle. Arat pointed hatefully at Shane, spitting blood on the floor. “He's interfering.” Negan pinned Shane to the wall pushing Lucille against his chest. “Is that so?”

Shane looked challenging into Negan's eyes. “Y'all have banquet dinners at home?” Negan made a confused face. “What?” Shane panted heavily. “She's just breaking china that actually means something to these two to be a bitch!” Negan looked at the broken china on the floor. “So what? You don't question our motives. Arat pack up the china.” The leader rolled his eyes as Aaron cried and Shane huffed. 

They took half of everything and loaded it up. Negan dusted his two gloved hands together. Everyone crowded watching the scene unfold. “Lovely Alexandrians I will be back in two weeks to get half of your shit again. Be nice, work hard, and there better be something special in the next batch.” He saw Shane's disgusted scowl. “Now one more thing. Shane come here.” The man walked over, no loss of pride. “Just apologize to Arat and we will be leaving.” His face turned to venom. Rick Sighed. “Shane just do it.” Shane closed his eyes then opened them with a fake smile. “Arat.” The Savior came forward with a smirk on her face before pushing her lips out and grinning stupidly. “Arat, your a damn bitch!” Then he punched her in the face.

Negan pinned him to the side of a truck. “That was the wrong move!” Shane grinned and Negan saw those dark mocha eyes glint with satisfaction. “Worth it.” Shoving the man angrily against the truck smirked with glistening bloody red lips. “You're gonna regret that!” Negan yelled. He had little room to shrug but did so. “I doubt that. She will always be a bitch!” Negan looked at a unapologetic face seeing something familiar in it. Turning around he looked at a frowning Rick before his group. “You will show my people respect!” He punched Shane hard in the gut. “This one here needs some conditioning, he's coming back with me!” The crowd gasped as he tugged the man, pushing him into the truck. Shane grabbed his side grinning mad. “What the fucks got you in a good mood?” Wiping his bloody cuts with his shirt he replied. “I right hooked that bitch real good.” 

“This man is crazy.” Negan thought as they drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Negan pushed Shane out of the truck. “Hard labor until midnight!” Dwight shoved Shane to a wheelbarrow explaining that he would shovel up gravel and transport it once full to the other side of the compound. “Give him enough water he won't die but don't make it easy on him.” Negan ordered to Dwight before walking off.

Five hours later it was 9 pm and Shane was shoveling gravel, his shirt long forgotten. Negan watched a tan and toned body glisten with sweat. The Alexandrian was damn singing a tune and smiling as he breathed heavily. Dwight drank some water and munched on a tomato. “He's had two bottles of water and hasn't asked for a break or food.” Negan shook his head. “Does he just smile and sing in my presence?” Dwight looked at the man. “No sir. The whole day he's been jolly.” Negan went to his compound wondering how he could break the man.

At 11:45 pm Negan watched Shane shovel gravel with spot lights and mosquitoes biting him. Same damn smile and song. “Dwight give him our dirtiest cell available and I'll feed him.” Giving a questionable frown Dwight just replied. “Yes, Negan.” Negan found a bag of stale bread and found some with mold, singing his own tune he walked to C Hall with a rusty cup of water. He was pleased to see Shane standing in a room with mold and dried blood that couldn't be cleaned deep enough when Lucille got thirsty. “Here.” The leader threw the bread on the floor and politely handed Shane the cup. Picking the bread up Shane shoved it into his mouth and drank the water. “Thanks Negan.” He said with a toothy grin, mouth still full. Taking Lucille he stalked forward as Shane swallowed his dinner. Dragging the barbwire down Shane's face, creating little scratches he returned the grin. “Your welcome Shane.”

After swallowing another piece of stale bread and rusty flavored water Shane was shoveling up gravel at 6 am. By 12 it was a sweltering 104 degrees. Negan checked on his workers. A sixty year old man was working slowly but as fast as he could transporting small loads of gravel with his shovel. Shane was working fast but seemed shaky on his feet, his level of work down a notch. Negan smirked. “Finally had his fill? I hear no singing and see no grinning.” Dwight handed Negan a water. “He's on limited water, he keeps giving it to Jake.” 

Negan took a gulp of his water. “What?” Dwight yelled at a worker to get to work, it wasn't his break. “Jake’s on limited water and he seemed like he was going to pass out. Shane gave him his though Jake refused at first. Two hours later I guess he felt he couldn't afford to deny it.” Negan didn't like that, it wasn't a charity here and Shane didn't appear to have a heart. He felt something he couldn't pinpoint. In actuality it was disappointment.

“Shane or shithead as I want to call you, come here!” Shane defiantly shoveled one more heap of gravel before coming over. “What?” Shane yelled. Negan was getting angry. “You mean yes, Negan?” A smile formed on the man's face for the first time that day. “I mean what?” Negan punched him in the face. “Kneel.” Shane stood up straighter. “No.” Negan snapped his fingers and Dwight and another Savior came over. “Make shithead here kneel.” Forcing his knees to buckle Shane pushed against his captures. “Fuck y'all.” Losing his patience Negan backhanded him.

“Bring him to his cell.” Negan took time to read reports and check over all of A Hall’s points before arriving at Shane's cell. He ignored the tightening in his pants as he saw Shane bound to a chair. “Rope looks good on you boy.” Shane spat his way angrily. Negan chuckled at his half true statement. “Tell me why are you giving Jake your water?” Scoffing Shane closed his eyes. “I'm speaking to you. Answer!”

Blowing out breaths that Negan registered as Shane trying to calm down he spoke calmly. “You say you keep us alive to be your employees, that you don't want us dead but then you try to kill us!” He was amazed the man listened. “He's drinking.” Negan explained. Shane breathed deeply before speaking again. “Not enough!” The leader wanted to punch him to a bloody pulp but the desire to understand him won out. Sitting on the bed he pushed Lucille on top of Shane's knee. “Tell me why he matters.”

Shane let out an exasperated sigh. “You don't get it. I've been where you are. Miserable. I tried to kill my best friend since elementary school. Over a woman that's dead now. It's us versus walkers now. You see cattle, I see life. You won't get it until you get it.” Negan felt delirious amusement take over, tears of laughter flowed over. He pressed Lucille harder against Shane's knees, he hoped to hear jeans rip from the pressure. “Grand, you would kill me now if you could. You're not above it shithead.”

Shane pushed his leg against the bat aggressively and sneered. “Yeah because you're a psychopath. If I killed you I would be saving people, even your precious Saviours. Then again there was a time I should have been put down too.” Negan was unable to process that information. Did Shane want to kill him or not? Silence filled the room. The poorly air conditioned room was heating up and Shane's hands trembled as he panted. Standing up Negan gripped his jaw and opened it, forcing Shane to cough as water entered his lungs. Negan's cock twitched with interest. Not knowing how to react he closed the man's jaw and poured the rest of the water down his head. 

Stepping out he snapped at Dwight. “Let him rest an hour. Then he works just as hard. One bottle every two hours for him. Give Jake one bottle an hour starting now!” Negan felt an anger build within that he hadn't felt since Lucille was diagnosed with cancer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's a struggle to make enough words for a chapter though I have some ideas so here y'all go. I also feel like this isn't interesting too many but I'm no quitter!

Shane went back to work shoveling with a smile singing that same old tune. Dwight wanted to punch him until he passed out but Negan had rules. One being outside detail didn't get beaten unless they didn't work. Aggravation did win out in the end though and he didn't give Shane as much water as Negan ordered.

Dwight sprayed himself down in bug repellent. Their prisoners were layered in mosquito bites head to toe. Negan strutted out in his jacket in the sweltering heat smoking a cigar. “Damn our boys still singing.” Dwight wondered about calling Shane their boy and he definitely didn't want to have anything to do with him.

“Shithead! Dinner time!” Personally dragging the man to his cell he gave him the disgusting bread and dirty cup. Eating greedily he dried his wet mouth in his arms, he was sunburnt and red from bites. “Thank you Negan.” Looking at the dirty mat he ordered a Savior to bring him a towel, throwing it on the bed he flopped down heavily. “Kneel.” Scoffing Shane stood up higher. “No thanks Negan.” He replied in a sickening sweet voice. Clicking his fingers two Saviors made him kneel. “Clean my boots with your tongue.” The man bucked again as one Savior pressed his head down hard on the shoe. Puffing air in and out with hands behind his back he stayed in his forced position.

Moments passed before Negan heard an angry grunt and Shane's pink tongue darted out on his black leather boots. negan noticed that the spit produced was minimal but he did his best, spreading the thin sheen of moisture across the shoe. “Water!” Negan snapped. Opening the water he pushed it to Shane's lips, he fought against the seal of the bottle as the first sip entered his mouth. It was so refreshing though that he didn't resist Negan's hands tugging on his hair, pulling his chin up to swallow the water. In seconds the bottle was empty. Wiping the water from his face with a leather glove he yelled to a Savior. “More water.” Opening the bottle he poured a small amount of water on his boot. “Finish your job.”

Negan forced his head down to the boot grinning when that pink tongue cleaned each inch of his boot. “Such a good boy.” Negan cooed. Shane flushed feeling anger seep through his core. Negan was picking on him. “Fuck You.” He spat and tried to pull off. Pulling the hair roughly Negan rubbed a gloved hand over his lip. “It's going to take time but I'm going to teach you respect.” With that he pushed Shane's head down making him kneel before him. “I expect you to sleep in that position.” Laying sideways across the bed on the towel Negan closed his eyes. The other man huffed and made movements but Negan had no doubt he stayed in position.

The next morning Shane was kneeling perfectly. Smiling, Negan got up and and rubbed Lucille against his back. “Wake up!” Sputtering awake Negan laughed at his confusion. “You did good, your reward will be a good breakfast.” He left the room saying nothing more. Shane inhaled the buttered toast and scrambled eggs moaning at the fresh milk, something he hasn't had in years. Negan pinned Dwight to the wall. “Don't think I don't know what you did. You listen to me! If I say give water every twenty minutes you best do it!” He was happy all he got was a punch to the gut.

Working outside didn't bother Shane. He had done much worse jobs and seeing Negan get angry made it worth it. He shoveled the gravel at a steady pace singing loudly. Arat came back from the Kingdom and snickered when she saw Shane. “Watch this.” She told a Savior and walked up to Shane. “Hey Shane. How are you?” Knowing that she couldn't possibly believe he had reformed so quickly he whistled. “I'm fine. How are you bitch?” She didn't see the punch until it landed followed by another. Dwight pulled Shane off. “Negan's going to deal with you, you ass.” 

Shaking his head Negan walked over leather clad with Lucille over his shoulder. Slamming the bat down hard next to Shane's sitting knee he yelled loudly. “What the fuck Shane? I'm trying to work with you but I'm starting to think you're not worth it!” His face turning red he got up and into Negan's face. “Maybe Arat needs to learn some lessons! Just because she works for you doesn't mean she's right! She came up to me!” Negan watched the man panting hard, face red with anger, his built chest dripping with sweat. He kicked a rock in contained rage. He was something, speaking his mind even at the wrong time. His redenned skin a beautiful hue. “Dwight take his shoes. He works until 1 am.”

Negan shook his head watching Shane singing lightly while shoveling gravel at 1 am, mosquitoes biting and cracked feet. “Let me see those feet.” Shane picked them up with no lip. Inspecting them on a drowsy man there were bloody lines like branches across the bottom of his feet. “To your cell we go.” He was quiet as he followed Negan. “Kneel.” The man didn't fight as he stepped down into position. “Clean my boots.” A smile formed on Shane's face as he hummed bending down. A perfectly moistened tongue cleaned his shoes with a smile. “Thank you Shane.” Dragging a long line from the bottom of his soles to the top Shane finally pushed the tongue back in his mouth. “Your welcome asshole.” Negan pushed his newly cleaned boot right into his jaw. Wiping blood from his face Shane smirked. “And Arat’s still wrong and a bitch.”

Negan pushed Shane towards his own room. Once the stubborn man was at his bed he pushed him to the floor pleased when he landed on all fours. He dug his boot into his tailbone. “Kneel. I'm taking a shower.” Negan went to his bathroom not bothering to turn his back and check on his guest. A sleeping Shane stood kneeling. A knock signaled to Negan that the food had arrived. A piece of spam and bottled water came by a Savior. Sitting on the bed Negan slapped his head. Weary eyes opened. “Eat.” Eyeing the spam Shane groaned. “I'm tired, shit’s nasty.” 

Negan smiled because that was the whole point. “Eat.” He ordered once more. Shane took the plate but did nothing but close his eyes. This wouldn't do, he had to eat. Negan grabbed his hair roughly and put the bottle to his lips. Not opening them Shane drank greedily until it was empty. Picking up the spam he slapped it to his face and laughed amused when Shane leaned into it. Taking off his gloves Negan pinched a piece off and stuck it into a warm mouth, sighing at the heat. Shane's head rolled forward chewing slowly on the meat.

Negan felt a sense of accomplishment when the entire portion was devoured. Shane stayed kneeling in perfect position while Negan slipped under the covers. At 3 am Negan awoke to warmth on his fingers.Turning on a flashlight he always kept under his pillow he saw Shane's chin resting on his hand. Negan turned off the flashlight thinking of nothing as he succumbed to sleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be more drawn out and Negan shouldn't be such a softie so quickly but I'm not attempting this being a long fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Do you know how much time it takes to write stuff that doesn't write itself?

Negan pried his hand gently out from under Shane's head. Moving over to lay across the bed he stared at the kneeling boy with a head propped up on his hand. Hands moved without much thought through Shane's curls, they were small from his hair slowly growing out.

_A belt snapped against his thighs before his exposed butt. “I've told you a million times to stay outside! Are you dumb?” Crying the child whimpered. “Dad I'm sorry, it was hot out and I just wanted some water.” Air forced its way out of his lungs as he was pushed down on his stomach, a leather belt relentlessly spanking his already broken flesh. “I'm sorry dad.” Warm liquid spread down his legs. “Look at the little baby, crying at a few hits.” His dad taunted as he laughed with glee._

The expression on Shane's face turned to terror. Lips bit into his mouth and he whimpered. Negan could tell he was having a bad dream. “Shane wake up!” The man's eyes opened and he took in his surroundings before calming down. Glassy eyes flickered to anger. Negan was laying on his stomach, elbows propped up looking at him with pity. “What the fuck you lookin at?” He snapped, anger masking his embarrassment.

Negan smirked purposely, knowing Shane was upset at him witnessing the personal dream. “A stupid shithead is what I'm looking at every time I see you.” Shane sniffed quickly and overtly dried a tear from the side of his face. “Yeah, well at least I'm not ugly. I bet you wives would rather fuck me than your ugly ass.” Negan liked this spark. Sliding off the bed farthest from Shane he put a glove on and pulled the man's hair back, popping his face once. “Manners Shane.”

Negan gathered up a meal that would cost many points. He got six slices of bacon, four more than usual. Ordering a Savior to bring both coffee and fresh squeezed orange juice along as he practically skipped back to his bedroom. He felt pride bubble inside at Shane stayed in position without being told. He ordered The Savior to drop the beverages at the table and to leave. Negan put his large tray of food down.

Watching the muscled body kneel straight while looking ahead he snapped his fingers. “Shane come here.” The man didn't move, instead he huffed in anger. “Boy! I won't ask again!” Taking a full minute Shane stood. Snapping fingers again Negan pointed down. “You crawl to me.” Stopping Shane starred at his cut feet and breathed deeply. Negan picked up some reports and read them while stabbing fruit with a fork. Dropping to his knees Shane crawled, taking his time dreaming of murdering the man and wondering why he didn't do just that last night.

Negan didn't look up when he arrived at his feet but smiled when Shane kneeled. “Good boy.” Negan complimented sticking a piece of bacon in front of his face. Shane looked at the salty meat in Negan's fingers. Attempting to take it Negan pulled it back. “You've been rude, very bad today but I still feed you. Yes?” Pushing it to his lips Shane felt confused but took a bite since he was hungry. In the old world bacon was his favorite and he closed his eyes at the burst of flavor. Going for another bite fingers caressed his lips. “Oh no. You didn't answer. Do I still treat my stupid, rude guest nicely and feed him?” Grunting Shane pulled at his hair hard. “Yes!” He bit down hard, drawing blood on his lips. He wanted to cuss the man out but was tired at the same time.

“Your tone could use some work but you did answer and gave me no lip.” Pushing the bacon against the cut and making it sting he allowed the man another bite. Negan read his report and ate while feeding Shane intermittently. “Coffee or orange juice?” Looking confused he took a moment to answer. “Juice.” Negan bought it to his lips. “See! Well behaved boys get choices.” They looked into each other's eyes as Shane drank.

Shane felt sluggish after the big meal, something he hadn't had in years. His stomach felt swollen. “Lay on the couch.” Fear and trepidation sunk in. “What do you want?” He asked in a small voice. Negan rubbed the man's head, touching curls. “Your feet. They need bandages.” Shane laid down relieved. Negan grabbed towels and some medical gloves. Putting the towel on his legs he then put Shane's feet on his lap. Shane flinched as peroxide coated his feet. Negan pressed on a particularly deep cut and felt arousal when Shane flinched back. Ointment was applied and bandages were wrapped around his feet, squeezing lightly on his work Negan got up and put his leather gloves on.

Brushing a still laying Shane's cheek he gripped it hard. “If I give you shoes today will you behave?” Shane pulled back slapping the hand away. “Don't touch me! I'll try.” Negan chuckled, amused that after all he did this morning he would pick now to protest. Sighing he squeezed hard ona foot. “At Least you're honest. I would rather you say you would try then say yes and be lying.” His dick twitched when Shane whimpered. He had squeezed his other injured foot too. “You do not raise your voice at me though!” Shane looked down not caring at the hot pain in his feet but feeling like crying. He was very confused. Soft shoes with memory foam enveloped his soreness and were tied by the leader. “Behave boy and I'll make it worth your while. You don't worry about anything, especially Arat. Ignore her. Understand?” Shane didn't look up and muttered sadly. “I'll try.” Hands brushed his face. “That's all I ask.”

“Why are you doing this?” Negan pet his hair. “Doing what?” Shane pulled the hands from his hair. “Feeding me, doctoring up my feet.” Chuckling Negan pulled him up. “I take care of my property.” Shane was annoyed. “I'm not your property.” Pulling him up and to his chest he went to the door to led him outside. “Whatever you say boy.” Shane was slower than usual but shoveled faster than the other prisoners. Digging fingers into Dwight's side Negan made his point clear. “He eats at 12, a good meal and plenty of water. Lucille will have a talk if you don't listen.”

Shane felt eyes on him periodically and when he turned it was always Negan. He felt the leader was playing games. Touching him, being nice. Then he would be an ass again. Shane's head hurt and he felt weird. He always controlled girls, gave orders. Now this man seemed fascinated with him. Negan couldn't be gay though, it seemed he had an sexual interest but he had to be mistaken. He was overworked and underfed until recently. Maybe he would eat more now and get a level head to read Negan's game.

Shane's feet ached but he got more than enough water as did Jake. At lunch a paper sack was thrown at his head by Dwight. There was no smiling or singing, his dream taking up space in his mind he tried to push out by working harder. Dwight noticed after lunch Shane worked harder and stomped his feet, it seemed to cause pain but he kept doing it.

Negan put the radio down smirking. Arat was coming back from a community run. The trucks speeded in and they unloaded the supplies. Seeing a shit brand of cigarettes that Dwight liked he tossed them over to Arat. “Give them to Dwight.” Negan waited five minutes and swayed his hips with a cigarette in his mouth. Arat gave them to Dwight while Shane worked, ignoring her presence. “Shane, come here doggie.” Negan saw it was Dwight stirring up trouble. He dropped the pack of cigarettes. “Be a doll and pick that up for me.” It was evident Shane was tired but he picked them up and held them out politely for Dwight to take.

Arat snickered, taking the pack from Dwight's hand and threw them down again. “Fetch doggie.” Shane stepped back looking at the two and pulled at his hair as they cackled. “Now pup.” Dwight chastised. Shane slammed his feet down hard twice before puffing but he did pick them up. “Woof, woof!” Dwight teased and snatched the offered pack from Shane's trembling hands. “Good boy!” Dwight teased as gave Shane a bottle of water. The man shook his head and grabbed the shovel. “Drink bitch, Negan's orders.” Dwight held the bottle out and Negan was happy he took it at the mention of his name.

After a few chugs Arat slapped the bottle out of his hand snickering. Shane stepped towards her before backing up and shoveling gravel as the pair barked like a dog at him. Negan had seen enough and put his cigarette out with his shoe. “Arat! Dwight! How are things?” They each caught up with their leader while the other man shoveled aggressively. “Shane come here.” Looking over Shane thought of ignoring the request but came. “Kneel Dwight and Arat.” They exchanged glances before kneeling. Grabbing Dwight's head hard he pushed him on his back and kicked his ribs. “You watch my gravel detail, not egg them on. Understand?” Dwight breathed in through pain and another kick. “Yes, Negan.”

Pulling Arat to his feet he rubbed a gloved finger to her chin before punching her in the face. “Little doggie deserves a slap don't you think Shane?” The man stayed quiet. “Punch her Shane.” Arat gasped. “What?” Smiling Negan spoke dangerously low. “Shane. I won't ask again.” The man punched her, only a small smile gracing his face. “I do not make you Saviors to give out shit. I punish and you ask what more you can do for me. Do you two dumb fucks get that?” They both agreed.

Negan snapped his fingers. “Shane come.” The man followed him down the hallway and to his bedroom. “Shower.” Shane felt too tired to fight and did so. The warm water felt good, cascading down his back and face. Negan's shower was hotter than the common shower he was using. When he got out a neat pile of folded clothing and a fresh towel sat on the toilet lid. Anger shuddered through his body because he heard no one come in. Negan didn't look up as he sipped on water. “Kneel.” Shane didn't think twice before dropping. “Clean my shoes.”

He felt tears threaten to spill over and heard his dad yelling that he was a little bitch. Closing his eyes and digging nails into his skin he inhaled. Punching the floor Shane screamed a roar as he looked into Negan's amused eyes. He slowly bent down and licked a stripe down. Pulling his face up Negan pressed their foreheads together. “That's my boy. You were an angry tiger but you listened.” Shane shook as he breathed in against Negan's lips. Pushing those broad shoulders back Negan took a plate of fruit from his table. “Eat.” Shane didn't say a thing as he was fed each piece of fruit from the tray.

“Lay.” Negan pointed to his couch and Shane laid back. He gingerly took his shoe off and assessed the damage. There were splits that were deeper in the flesh. Negan bandaged them up as gently as possible. He pulled hair out of Shane's sleepy face. “You've hurt yourself, none of that. Treat my property well.” Shane huffed and his headache increased at the confusion. Closing his eyes he decided not to worry about a thing and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have medical inaccuracies bc it last a while but blah, blah, blah.

Shane woke up to the slap of a tray on the floor. It was toast covered in some greasy gravy and a dried up piece of sausage. “Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!” Shane grunted, never the morning person. Large hands took his chin. “Say good morning!” Negan demanded in a iron but cheery voice making him want to do nothing but beat the man with the lunch tray.

Shane eyed the goop of a breakfast instead. Negan got his own plate of fresh fruit, bacon, and biscuits. “Point system. Work your way up and you can have fresh vegetables and fruit, maybe bacon if you're a good boy.” Shane was more worried about the greasy foods contribution to his arteries. “Say good morning!” Huffing Shane sighed. “Morning.” Slamming the tray down Negan snapped his fingers. “Kneel!” Shane didn't understand the game but slowly crawled over and kneeled. “Speak to me nicely and in a sunny voice.”

“Good morning.” Shane said fakely. He could do this, he faked many things in life. Being the happy jock, his dad being the perfect rich dad, just wanting to exist. It was the apocalypse so why not just fake some more. Negan didn't like the stoic look or artificial saccharine voice. “Clean my shoes before you eat.” Shane couldn't be bothered to fight as he licked across the already spotless boot. Negan pushed down on his head missing that spark from the boy. It took thirty five minutes to clean both shoes and when Negan taunted his soles needed a thorough cleaning he just ran a tongue over the tough sole.

Shane jabbed at the sausage chewing slowly. Only some of the toast was not soaked in the gravy so he nibbled at what was still white. Negan sighed unhappily. When the man stopped pecking at his food Negan stood. “Lay on the couch.” Getting the first aid tray he nursed a mute Shane's feet. “Boy are you okay?” Confusion shadowed his face but he smiled. “Yeah.” Cloudy eyes still betrayed the smiling face. Negan's blood boiled in a rage that he didn't understand. Pulling Shane by his sore feet he relished in his yelping pain. “Good, get your ass to work shithead!”

When Shane took off his gloves it relaxed his nerves and he put firm palms on the wooden shovel. After hour two the constant confusion of Negan's actions and words didn't matter. Sweltering heat, blistered hands, and an empty stomach made all other thoughts leave. It didn't matter that Judith and Rick were far away where he may not see them again or that Negan was hot and cold. He didn't get why he even cared about what the violent lunatic did. Nothing mattered but working hard through the pain in his body.

One thing Shane did do was drink. Knowing from experience dehydration was a bitch. Lunch was stale buttered bread and a cookie. Shane ate a slice of the bread and all his water giving Jake the rest. The man begged him to eat it but he refused. By three pm Shane thought he heard snickering but couldn't see anyone speaking. Pausing and digging his shovel into dirt he looked up, everything was shaking like a earthquake but no one was running. He did hear an annoying ringing in his ears and saw that his hand was shaking too with that earthquake. His name was yelled and he heard footsteps before everything went black.

“What the fuck?I mean really what the fuck?” There was metal being hit on before being thrown to the ground. “I didn't see anything unusual until he collapsed.” There was a thud to the wall. “Bloody prints on a shovel and shaking like a leaf wasn't unusual?” Someone stammered. “No sir, Negan.”

Shane heard a heated conversation between two people, well one person was heated. The blackness stayed along with a throbbing pain. He felt anxious until his hair was caressed, thick fingers carding through his locks. Trying to lift up eyelids that felt like lead he gave up momentarily. The last time anyone touched his hair with such care was Lori and later her eyes turned to murderous rage when directed at him. Attempting to open eyes once more he whined at bright light intensifying his headache. “Shit. Sorry.” Shane closed his eyes before seeing the room turn dark.

“Where am I?” His speech was slurred at the edges. “Infirmary dumbass. It's where people go when they don't eat and play hard.” He felt “play” was the wrong word but at the moment wasn't sure he was correct and didn't care if he was. Negan poked him in the chest. “You don't need to sleep right now.” Shane looked through slitted eyes. “Sleepy.” Negan thumped his hand. “No shit, drink.” Something ice cold grazed his cheek, with little energy he pushed his head away from the coldness. He felt sleep coming through his even and deep breathing and whined when his hair was tugged and his face touched coolness again. “Get me a fucking straw!”

Hands slapped his face and he saw a blurry man in a jacket. “Stay awake you piece of shit.” Those words sounded familiar like they should sting but he just fought off his dreariness instead. A straw pushed in his mouth and he closed his lips around it, calmness pulling him under once again. He attempted to whine when a sharp twist closed his nostrils and made him suck up a sugary beverage. Coughing at the unwelcome taste his back was slapped. “Shit. This is why I never tried to be a doctor.” He felt more awake at the episode as warm hands rubbed soothing circles in on his back. “Drink boy.” Sucking on the beverage he noticed it was coke, unflat coke somehow. Closing his eyes at the taste of the amber liquid he started to feel better.

Shane sucked on air through the straw, feeling well again. There was a chuckle as Negan came around. “Be good and I may give you another one for good behavior some time soon." Shane still didn't feel one hundred percent. “Can I sleep now?" He asked on a croaky and still somewhat shaky voice. Hands touched his already closed eyelids. “Yes and good boy for asking so nicely.”

Negan tossed in his bed unable to sleep. He should kick Shane into the woods and tell him good luck getting home. He was high spirited just like himself but also damaged. It didn't make sense that someone who was intent on punching Arat in the face would run his body into the ground. How could someone ask permission to sleep and willingly lick his boots but also stare him in the eye without moving before eventually kneeling? Eat his shitty food without stabbing him in the face? Negan wouldn't stand for that shit if someone put him in Shane's position. 

Yet Negan's cock hardened at the image of Shane kneeling, Shane in pain when he endured broken flesh, and Shane's own way of snarling back even if he finally submitted. Maybe Shane was just feral and needed someone to care for him. Someone to suck him dry with harshness before holding him tight and telling him it was okay. It seemed the boy hadn't had an okay day in a very long time. “Fuck.” Negan whimpered, his dick softening remembering that morning Shane had a bad dream. Thinking back to better thoughts, his boots being cleaned and Arat was punched Negan stroked his cock fast moaning into the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I hope Negan doesn't come off as a huge asshole. He gets off on Shane's physical pain but not his emotional. It's gonna be interesting to see how the smut ends up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This took some time but it was easier to write.

Shane woke up gasping, he had another dream. Pushing a hand angrily down on the bed he gasped at the pain. Yesterday came flooding back hazily, him working too hard and passing out. Negan giving him a coke but he wasn't sure exactly what happened and why he felt sluggish.

He viewed his hands wrapped like a mummy, his feet had similar wrapping. Negan expected him to work and the bulky bandages on his hands and feet made that impossible. Putting the end of a bandage to his mouth he unraveled one wrapped hand. There was some ointment coating his blisters and he looked like he almost had a hole in his skin near his thumb. It hurt more than he thought working his sore hand to unwrap his other. “Boy am I going to have to bend you over my knee?”

Negan walked over with a Savior who was carrying a tray and juice. Not sure how to respond Shane mumbled. “I was just trying to get back to working.” Snapping fingers the Savior put the tray down and scurried away like a scared rat. “What makes you think you are in any condition to work?” Feeling anger bubbling at his confusion he stared at Negan hatefully. “That's what I've done every morning! Why wouldn't I today?” Running his tongue over his teeth Negan came to Shane and put a leathered finger to his lips to quiet him. “Must feel better, your fires back.”

Shane pushed his hand away making Negan get very amused. “Fuck you!” Negan put the tray down beside him. “I got plenty of wives to help me with that.” Feeling agitated at the man's presence he turned on his side away from Negan. A hand nudged his ass and he yelped in surprise making the leader chuckle loudly in the air. Shane took an extra pillow and put it behind his ass not wanting to see the others stupid face. He closed his eyes in relief when Negan left him. Sleep claimed him for minutes before he heard Negan whistling cheerfully. “Patch my stupid little shithead up.” Shane grunted angrily when his wrist was pulled up then bandaged by a doctor.

Negan inspected the work and when satisfied sent the doctor away. He was sitting up straight now and saw Negan with a tray. It had buttered bread and a less sad looking slice of sausage and fresh fruit. Negan put it on Shane's legs. 

“Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was this stupid boy. Let's call him Shane. He decided not to eat enough making himself pass out. Medical supplies are limited in walker infested times and while it was discovered that this stupid boy didn't take care of Negan's property he passed out. The only option was to put a lump of sugar into his mouth and hope he woke up. It happened and he felt very shitty as he tried to drink some more sugar. He didn't follow the rules that his badass leader in the coolest jacket had set. He maybe a stupid fucktard who couldn't comprehend not eating was not taking care of Negan's property but he should have known that blistered hands was a big no no because he already ruined his fucking pretty feet and was ordered to do better!”

Shame intruded his body and he looked down. He was always self destructive whether it was drinking enough to pass out or pulling a chunk of his hair out and having to shave his head. He didn't get it, he never stared at a razor and wanted to cut his arm but he had ran till he collapsed or refused food until he was confused.

Negan looked at the silent man who appeared to be having an internal battle. He put his gloved finger on the tip of Shane's hair and dragged it across his forehead, down his nose and soft lips until it reached his chin where he cradled it. “If I say eat you eat. If I say work you work. If I tell your empty bladder to take a piss then you damn well certainly do it. If I tell you to stick your tongue out and touch your nose for an hour what do you do?”

Closing his eyes and hating the day he punched Arat to get into this mess he huffed. “What do you do boy?” Shane looked at his lap, no words forming. Negan pressed on his chin. “Speak!” He wanted to say he fucking did what he wanted to and no man was going to order him around. Jittery legs bumped his tray and he cut his eyes at Negan. “What do you do?” The leader asked again patiently. Shane threw the tray to the ground and got up forgetting about his sore feet he paced slowly. “I asked you a damn question, answer it and get your ass to bed. No walking!” Shane felt enough strength to get in Negan's face. “I do what I fucking want to!” He screamed rubbing his head.

He screamed again when Negan laughed. Negan pulled a chair to face the wall then dragged Shane to it. “Bad boys sit in the naughty chair! Think about what the real answer is and I know you're not stupid. Don't move, not even that thick cocky head of yours! If I see you've moved two Saviors are going to come in and push you down because when i say no moving I mean no fucking moving!” Shane wanted to pull at his hair or tap his legs but he stared at the wall instead. Negan watched from the bed for minutes. Ordering a Savior to pick up Shane's mess he left knowing Shane wouldn't move a muscle.

Shane knew Negan left but he did nothing but breath deeply. It seemed like hours passed and he felt so angry so he pushed a finger into a blister but thought Negan may somehow know and and stopped. “Fucking Negan!” He screamed since he wasn't told to be quiet. He heard talking outside and inside and strained to hear to take his mind off where he was at. Negan worked on his reports while he ate breakfast. He gave Shane no mind for the next hour which would be how long he would sit in his naughty chair.

Shane wondered where Negan was and got angry when his stomach gurgled. He would surely not eat after throwing down his breakfast, maybe Negan would make him work because he was bad. He was always bad and when he turned 18 and finally got the courage to punch his dad and leave he never looked back. He didn't miss his dad but he always screwed up and there was no one to punish him. It made him go too far, drink that one extra beer too much or go one mile too long on his aching feet. He hated this room and it's stupid wall and he wanted to get up and shovel gravel but he couldn't.

He screamed when one fat salty tear rolled down his face. “Stop it you pussy!” He screamed. He went to tug on his hair and wondered what Negan would really do if he pulled on it. Breathing in a through a suddenly heaving chest he closed his eyes and pulled his hair. Relief washed over him and he pulled again before pushing his head into his trembling hands.

Exactly one hour later Negan came into the medical exam room. Saw a shaky figure not in perfect position grunting. Anger rose up through his chest at the disobedience but when he got closer he saw Shane had his head buried in his hands and was tugging repeatedly on one lock of hair whispering. When he pushed his ear closer he heard a mantra of “I'm bad.” Being repeated. Negan frowned at the man's apparent mental anguish. Shane didn't appear to be mentally unhinged, he just needed a to be subdued but now he was doing this as he sniffed lightly.

Negan put a hand to his head. “Stop!” He ordered. Shane stopped but didn't look up. Rubbing the man's back to let him be sure of his presence he spoke loudly. “You didn't listen!” Negan sat on the bed and sighed. “Come here.” Shane didn't fight as he attempted to drop to his knees. Snapping fingers Negan spoke in a firm voice. “Boy I did not say crawl. Walk over here.” Slowly he obeyed and stopped in front of Negan. “Good boy listening to me.” Negan praised. “Listen to me and repeat what I say.”

“I only need to listen to Negan.”

Huffing Shane didn't look up.

“Boy I'm not repeating today! Stop wasting my time.”

Shane gave in. “I only need to listen to Negan.”

“So good.” Negan cooed.

“For now Negan tells me when to eat, sleep, and work.”

Sighing Shane repeated. “For now Negan tells me when to eat, sleep, and work.”

“I do not question what Negan does and if I do I sit in the naughty chair.”

Shane loooked at the chair and Negan tapped him lightly but spoke gently. “Boy you listen to me now. I didn't tell you to look over there. Repeat what I said about questioning me.”

“I do not question what Negan does and if I do I sit in the naughty chair.” Shane huffed just a little defiant.

“Good boy. Remembering each word I spoke even though I said something in between. So smart.”

Shane refrained from rolling his eyes. He wasn't a damn puppy with zero memory. Smirking he spoke. “Good boy. Remembering each word I spoke even though I said something in between. So smart.”

Negan laughed at the man's joke. He didn't seem like a joker but here he was. “Joking baby, I like that.” Shane flushed and looked down at being called baby. He wondered why he made that mistake.

Negan either didn't catch his word screw up or didn't care because he tugged on Shane’s wrist. “I tell you what to do for every minute starting now. You are my property and you will take care of it which will come easy because i will tell you what to do and what not to do. Understand?”

Shane felt confused and wasn't sure why Negan wanted him to comply but shook his head yes.

“Speak!” Negan ordered.

“I understand.”

“Good boy.” Negan stood up to pet his hair. Taking Shane's head he tilted those brown eyes to meet his. “I and only I tell you when you're bad. You don't make that decision. I decide how to punish you. You have no say and never punish yourself. Say yes, I understand.”

Shane wasn't really sure what was happening but shook his head in agreement. “Yes, I understand.” Negan caressed his cheek. “Let's make that clearer. I mean you will not cut yourself, starve yourself, or blister your body. No strenuous activity to punish yourself. Punishments are all in my hands. Understand?

“I understand,” Shane answered finally getting that he may not like this but he was so tired.

“Such a smart boy. You didn't stay still on the naughty chair and I think you punished yourself too harshly.” Negan rubbed gently at the abused patch of hair. “ButI still have to punish you.” Negan looked at Shane who was wearing boxers and a black t shirt. “I think naughty boys, not bad boys.” He emphasized as if there was a difference. “Get spanked. How many spanks do you think i should give you?”

Shane was puzzled, surely the man wasn't going to spank him. He was grown and this was ridiculous. Negan pulled off his gloves and grinned all teeth as he patted his lap. Tight heat claimed Shane's stomach. “I'm having a hard time thinking whether ten spanks are enough or not. What do you think?” Keeping his face straight Shane shuffled his feet. “I don't know.” He replied shyly.

“That's my pretty and smart boy! That's exactly right because you don't have a hand.” Negan splayed out his fingers, showing off his hand playfully. “In your punishment. That was a test!” Negan exclaimed in glee. Shane turned pink at being called pretty. “I think eight is a good number. Come here.”

Shane suddenly felt like crying again. He knew he had to obey but wondered why he agreed to this shit. He wanted to be punished earlier but had calmed down since Negan came back. He was a damn grown man. Would Negan spank him hard? Would it hurt much? Did he want it to hurt? Would he pull his boxers down? That would be too much. Then he panicked. What if it was a belt? That was his dad's favorite, even when he was a teenager. He would cry like the pussy he was and Negan would laugh.

Negan gave the man time to soak in his punishment. It was new territory but this stalling shit wouldn't fly forever. Shane cleared his throat but it was still croaky when he spoke. “Can we just go?” Readjusting on the bed Negan stayed calm. “Boy who makes the rules around here?” Shane paced small steps then looked at him wide eyed. “Belt?” It was one childlike sounding question but the meaning behind it tugged at Negan's heartstrings. “No my boy will never be that bad.” Negan smiled and patted his leg.

Shane paced some more before closing his eyes slowly navigating to Negan's lap. Surprised when gentle hands helped. He held a breath when he was finally laid across a lap. “I usually make naughty boys count but it's been a long day.” Negan spanked a clothed ass eight times not too hard but firm enough. Shane let his hands relax after three spanks, his mind drifting into nothing. The spanks stung his flesh but weren't too harsh, he found himself grunting when the spanks ended, wanting more. Negan kneaded the cheeks praising the man. “You did good boy.”

He smirked when Shane didn't move. “Naughty boys usually eat their dirty food from the floor when they throw it having tantrums.” Shane cut in whining. “I'm sorry.” Negan spanked a cheek somewhat softer. “That's for interrupting. Good boys wait until I'm done speaking.” Negan saw a raised scar on Shane's back where his shirt rose up, it was pretty nasty looking and made Negan angry. “As I was saying thrown food gets eaten off the floor but with this being medical it wouldn't be safe to eat so you will get another plate and it will get eaten respectfully.”

“Yes sir and I'm sorry I cut in on your talking.” A tingle flushed Negan's spine. “Good boy apologizing. It's okay, apology accepted. Now we eat. Joseph!” A Savior came in with a tray of food exactly like earlier but with two slices of sausage.” Negan patted his ass. “Turn around.” Seeing a Savior Shane's face fell and reddened and he looked away embarrassed, pushing a thumb into his blistered hand. Of course such a gesture was seen by Negan. “Boy stop that! You focus on me no matter who is in the room.” It was hard but he looked up at Negan. “Good boy.”

Taking the tray from Joseph he put it on Shane's crotch. “Sit up.” Shane did so as Negan snapped Joseph away. “What I do is no ones business so you don't need to worry what my Saviors see. They gossip I shut that shit down with Lucille. Got it.” Shane's stomach gurgled and he shook his head. “Speak.” Negan ordered softly. “Yes, I got it.” Negan pinched off some bread with his gloved hand. “Eat.” Shane ate slowly, trying to avoid licking the glove. He was very hungry though. “Points don't leave much room for fruit but we need to keep your sugar up.” Negan explained as he pushed in a slice of apple into Shane mouth. One piece of bread, two sausages, and three apple slices later Negan pet Shane's hair. “Full?” Having a six pack and having used to eat high calories he hadn't been full in a long time, not since he arrived here. 

“I asked a question.” Shane huffed. “I had enough.” Negan touched his face. “Silly boy, that wasn't my question. Are you full?” Feeling embarrassed and hating to speak when he was so close to Negan he muttered. “No.” Not really because he wanted to eat more but because Negan seemed to always know the truth and lying was a bad idea. “What do you want to eat?” Shane understanding the poimts system more now thought of saying some bland bread. Fingers nudged his knee. “Hmm? Moldy bread?” He made a face that had Negan chuckling. “An Apple maybe?” Flushing and feeling exposed Shane hid his face in his hands. “You're too cute. Don't be shy. Another rule I should tell you is ask for what you want. You may get it.”

Joseph was ordered to get an apple and slice it up. Shane felt confused and didn't look up from his hands. Negan thought it was too cute when his boy was shy. Even when a plate hit his knees he didn't look up. Pulling the hands away Negan smiled at Shane's flushed face. Seeing the apple slices he reached for one to have something to do. Negan slapped his hand playfully. “Babies can't feed themselves.” His head started to hurt because he wasn't sure what Negan's end game really was. Testing the waters he looked at Negan though it was hard. “Please?” A glint showed in Negan's eyes. “Look at my well behaved boy asking nicely! You're growing up too fast and I don't like that. I'll compromise.” Negan handed him one slice which he ate slowly. Negan had another piece waiting in his hand. “I feed you every other slice.” Shane didn't like that but parted his lips to take a bite.

“If you didn't hurt yourself you would have been kneeling today. You would also be cleaning my boots but sick boys get to rest” Negan pulled off the glove he fed Shane with. “You still have a job though and I'm down one man on my gravel hauling. You will clean my glove and give me no lip.” Scowling Shane snatched the glove and licked it sloppily. Once it was coated in saliva he wiped it with his tongue smoothly, cleaning off the dirty spots before handing it back. “Good boy though your presentation could use some work. Following orders isn't enough. You need to smile as you service me and not snatch my things.Apologize for your rude behavior.” 

“I'm sorry for being rude.” Shane replied somewhat fakely. It wasn't a plaster to hold off pain though and more annoyance this time. Negan let it slip, this time. “Good boy. Almost good at lying but maybe you should take lessons from me.” Shane was shocked when he wasn't punished but Negan just moved his legs to get up. “You will sleep and not get up unless you need to piss. I will bring you lunch at 12. You will find time to read for one hour and you will not hurt yourself. Understood?”

“Yes.” Negan cut his eyes and Shane cleared his throat. “Yes sir.” Negan was pleased. “Good boy. Water is on the table and Joseph's outside. Yell if you need him.” Negan put a book on the table face down, tapping it. “One hour reading. Don't dissapoint me.” Shane picked it up and didn't know how to feel so chose numbness and closed his eyes to sleep first. The book was on how to cope with past childhood abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Shane didn't seem to do a 180 personality change. Trust me, he will still be an angry little shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Negan ponders gay sex and Shane misbehaves.

Shane flopped the book on the floor and sighed frustrated. Hearing the steady tick of the clock he saw that he had been reading thirty minutes. Negan probably put that clock there to taunt him. Taking a sip of water he went back to sleep the throb of his feet worsening. At 10 am the doctor came to check on him and see if he needed Tylenol. He said no, things were slim these days. Getting up to pee he went back to bed and touched his tender feet, the pain made him hiss but it felt good too. 11 am came and he thought of Negan before pushing that confusion with accompanying headache away. His feet and hands hurting were enough. Looking at the clock at 11:42 he thought maybe he should pick up the book but it was on the floor and Negan told him not to get up except to pee.

Whistling Negan walked the walls swinging Lucille here and there. He knew his boy would be naughty, the only question was how much. He wasn't sure he wanted to fuck him but after their morning visit Sherry treated his hard dick real good. There was no lie that controlling Shane which was for his own good turned him on. Negan never slept with a man but didn't give a shit about those men who did. He figured fucking a man would be just like ass fucking a girl just with no boobs and a dick instead of a pussy. He enjoyed rubbing on a pussy while he did anal so there would be a difference. He figured it didn't really matter in the end. Shane was surely straight and even if he was down with that the man wasn't going to go for it today.

Negan saw what was being served and figured Shane and him could share. Staring at the utensils he got two forks just in case and got excited at seeing tea, a rare commodity. Ordering Dwight to bring two grasses they walked to the exam room. “Your ex wife Sherry gave me a good dick rubbing.” He taunted before telling Dwight to give Joseph the glasses. Entering the room he saw Shane was asleep. Joseph put the glasses down and went back to his post outside Shane's room. Negan put his tray down and took a glove off. Seeing the book on the floor he rubbed a warm ear. “Lunch time boy.” 

Opening eyes Shane pushed his hand away making Negan smirk. He sat down on the bed. “Tell me what you've done today.” He didn't feel there was much to share. “I slept and read.” Negan pushed a foot at the book. “Did you piss?” Shane scoffed. “What's it matter?” Negan rubbed his temples. “Yes. I asked what you did today and I know it's not much so did you piss?” Scowling Shane breathed letting out a huff of frustration. “Yes.” 

“How many times?” Shane looked bewildered. “Ten times.” He replied cheekily. “Boy. I know you have been naughty today and my patience is going to be tried but aim for things worth bickering about.” Shane didn't get what he could do that was so bad when he sat for four hours alone but he did screw up a lot. “Just once.” Negan patted his leg. “See. That wasn't so hard!”

“Did you like the book?” He didn't get too far, intentionally reading slow and introductions usually didn't delve into the meat of a book so he decided to be honest. “No.” Negan picked the book up. “Why not?” Shane wanted to say he didn't need a book to tell him how messed up he was and that he had PTSD. He already knew that and psycho babble telling him it was okay was lame too. That was too personal though and he didn't know what answer Negan wanted to hear. Unable to process the question he shrugged his shoulders. Negan was about to reply he wanted a verbal answer but Shane started rubbing his head anxiously.

“It's okay if you don't like it but you will finish reading it. It will get better. Did you read an hour?” Shane thought about being truthful about his thirty minutes of reading but decided on a manipulation of sorts. “I read fifty minutes but I dropped the book and you said not to get up except to pee and I already had peed.” Shane shocked himself with the bend of his truth, it sounded good.

Negan chuckled. “Loop hole huh? My boy is very clever. I don't think he's clever enough though.” Shane crossed his arms. “You calling me a liar?” He snapped. Negan opened the book and rubbed a page. “Half truths are still lies.” Shane pushed on his feet up the bed, soreness be damned. “Did you put the book on the floor so you could say you couldn't reach it?” The man got angry that he didn't think of that plan in the first place. “No.” Negan smiled, knowing he was getting warmer. “Let me rephrase it. Did you drop the book on accident or purposely? Lying won't get you far.”

Shane hugged his chest. “On purpose!” He yelled, he wasn't going to whisper like a wuss. “Did you get fifty minutes in?” Shane manipulated his way into season tickets, women's beds, and out of speeding tickets but couldn't fool this man. “Thirty minutes.” He grunted. Negan got the tray and tea and sat back down. “I will not accept lying and you will be punished. We eat first. Indian style right here.” Negan patted the space next to his lap. Shane took his time grunting and scooting to the spot. Negan gathered a spoon of beef stew with rice and blew on it. Making over the top airplane noises he flew the spoon to an unimpressed Shane. “Open up.” A hard edged look covered his face. “No.”

“No? We've been through this. You don't question my decisions.” Shane threw his hands in the air. “I'm not a fucking baby Negan! I'm not questioning you. I just said no!” Putting the spoon down Negan spoke calmly. “You act like a baby lying and this is part of your punishment. I bought two fucking spoons in case you shocked me by behaving.” He made sure not to say “good.” “You have two punishments and I will treat you like a damn child if I want to. Misbehavior or not. Eat the damn food Shane!” 

Shane clenched his teeth as Negan put it to his mouth. Shane opened it and swallowed the spoonful. “Taste like shit.” He lied. “Well boy, you still got to eat.” Shane felt anger subside as the meal continued. Negan ate a spoonful in between for himself. The leader always made sure his spoonful was not too hot and he got more of the meat. He flushed pink at being treated like an actual baby.

Negan put the glass of tea to his mouth periodically too. “Tea is my favorite beverage.” Negan said in way of small talk. “How about you?” Shane was still a little angry and didn't know how to let go and just be in the moment he was stuck in. “Don't have one.” He replied sharply. Negan drank some of the tea. “Bullshit Shane. I was going to make sure you got no more spankings today but your desocialization is trying me.” Huffing Shane squinted his eyes. “Pineapple juice. Fucking happy you asshole?” Negan broke off some cornbread and put it to the angry man's lips. “Yes, that's very interesting Shane and I would have never guessed.”

Negan got up and slammed the book against the table scaring Shane with the loud abruptness of it. “Respect my property boy. Do not put my books on the floor understand?” Shane caught his breath and made it steady. “I understand. Never again.” Negan took his wrist and guided him out of bed. “Two lies, two punishments. You didn't read an hour. Sit in the naughty chair.” He was so tired of being babied. Men didn't sit in naughty chairs and get fed. Maybe Negan was trying to drive him crazy. Walking over Shane pushed the chair over and stared at it. Negan picked it up calmly. “Sit down now boy.” Shane turned his back and grunted, Negan wouldn't kill him if he refused. He didn't even know why he fought it, someone was finally punishing him though he wanted to be hit and called stupid and bad. He didn't want to be treated like a child that needed to learn how to behave.

Negan stood back and just watched. “Shane.” The man shook his head and covered his ears as he hung his shoulders. Negan followed his boy with his eyes as he went to a corner and buried his face in it. Shane focused on the feeling of the corner bumping his nose and his fast breaths hitting him back in his face. He didn't know what he was doing, just trying to defy Negan and still be punished he guessed. He tuned everything out standing in the corner. Negan gave him time and watched knees start to buckle.

Coming over he massaged tense shoulders. Shane hunched further down, pushing his head into the wall. “Just let go Shane. How did you make it this far? Stress isn't good for you.” Negan's breath tickled his ear and he whispered smoothly. “You've done well today. Sleeping, reading, and eating. You could have been a lot more naughty. You have behaved enough my boy.” Shane shook his head and Negan rubbed at his aching muscles. He whined when a warm chest pushed firm against his back and strong arms encased his waist. There was no telling how long they stayed like that, the only sound Shane's pants to the wall and Negan's breathing into his boys neck.

Almost asleep on his feet Negan pulled him to the chair speaking low and even. “You still have to sit on your naughty chair. Thirty minutes.” By now it didn't seem a bad punishment or a big deal. Picking up the book Negan pulled up a chair beside him. “I read what you missed. Look to the wall, no moving.” Shane didn't like Negan reading to him or knowing what that book said about him, how he should feel but he listened anyway to a strong voice articulating words like smooth honey not moving a muscle.

At twenty five minutes Shane pushed his bandaged foot into the floor sighing. Negan closed the book figuring it was close enough. “Itch?” Shane didn't look at him. “Feels good.” Negan took the foot and pressed in. “Hurts?” Shane didn't know how to explain it. “Feels good.” He said again. “You like it hurting.” Shane did like hurting but that's not why he did it, somehow it helped. “No.” He said exasperated. “Just feels good.” Negan felt warmth under the bandages. “Endorphins. The pressure on the pain feels kind of good.” That made sense. “Yeah.” Shane sighed. The leader rubbed at the bottom of his feet. “You like hurting too though.” He said with no judgement.

Negan left to get the doctor after ordering Shane to bed. Slamming the doctor against the wall for not treating his boy he found out about the earlier refusal. After instructing the doctor that the pills were to be given and if Shane refused Negan needed to be found the leader was happy once again. Returning to Shane he saw him looking at him sleepy. He pushed the pills into the plush mouth shivering at the wet warmth inside. Shane didn't fight the pills being hand fed or the water bottle pushed to his mouth. “Negan swept hair from his face. “My sweet boy. So good.” He purred. Shane closed his eyes content for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding my flow though it seems not many are reading this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing except Rawr!!

The doctor came by and gave Shane Tylenol at 6 pm. He tried to refused but was informed Negan had to know if he didn't comply so he swallowed the pills down, his damn mouth checked afterwards. There was a note on his book instructing him to read another hour in it.

Shane was so tired and despite the pills his head hurt. What did Negan want? Part of him yelled not to worry but despite the calm exterior he always exuded his mind always ran. He wanted to hold Judith and fall asleep tickling her belly. At 8 pm he hadn't slept a wink, hadn't read a book, and hadn't eaten his tray. Tired of lying in the bed he went to try to piss just for a reason to stand. Three minutes later still piss free he huffed and crawled into bed tossing and turning. At 8:45 pm he got on all fours and yanked at his hair lightly, breathing in deep breath he was so very tired but still awake.

Negan busted in the door at 9:15 pm singing a made up song about Lucille the vampire bat bashing on heads. Shane looked up through puffy eyelids unamused. Seeing the empty tray he whistled. “You're very brave boy, you've been defiant enough for one day.” Picking up the cold chicken he tore it in pieces and put it to Shane's mouth. “Eat.” Shane narrowed tired eyes but Negan tugged on his hair which secretly felt so good. A gloved hand traced his jaw. “Don't make me pry that pretty jaw open and shove food in.”

At the authoritative voice Shane ate the chicken in gloved hands. His eyes dropped halfway through eating cold chicken and seasoned rice. Vegetables and orange juice joined his mouth too as he stayed in the same position not daring to move. Negan pushed some broccoli to his mouth. Shane nodded his head. “Eat your broccoli so you can grow big and strong.” Suppressing a eyeroll Shane breathed in. “Full.” He still tried to push to broccoli in. “Negan please. I'm full.” 

“Since you spoke nicely. Good boy.” Negan praised. He moved to the table by the bed and viewed Shane's perfectly rounded ass when he saw the untouched sticky note on the bed. “Did you read?” Shane didn't know how to get out of it. “No.” The leader was starting to get very angry at his boy. “Why not?” The haze of confusion clogged his mind. He wasn't sure why he didn't read because he didn't want to piss Negan off. He was just so confused, tired, and he didn't like the book. “Why not?”

The day finally became too much. His feet and hands hurt, his head ached. The Tylenol did a minimum to help and he was so tired. He collapsed on the bed and curled into a fetal position and cried silently. Negan rubbed his head gently. “Is my boy tired?” Shane cried into the glove. “Yes, my head hurts.” He whined. Sighing Negan took off his boots. Shane watched through barely open eyes as he stripped down to his white t shirt and boxers and laid on the bed. “Come here.” Turning around and crawling he stopped beside Negan's thighs, stretching them out he pulled on Shane's arm. “Lay here.” 

He was too tired to care about the games this man played. Crawling between thighs Negan pet his hair. “On your side.” Negan took off his glove. “Lick them clean.” Shane cleaned them obediently with his spit and tongue, making sure the dirtiest parts were licked clean. Negan pet his hair praising his good job as he went. Job completed he presented the glove and smiled smally at the whistle. “Damn boy, you did good. I should get you to clean my jacket.” Shane closed his eyes. Warm and large hands brushed his forehead. “On your back.” Turning on it Shane sighed when thighs hugged his waist, a bulge touched his ass, and hands touched his sleepy head and caressed his hair as a tough man sang him a damn lullaby.

Negan felt a stirring ass graze his dick, peeking open an eye he saw Shane starting to move. He fished a tongue out to lick his lips as his boy woke up. Shane screamed making him chuckle. “Boy it's too early to be this loud.” Yesterday came back to him. He didn't actually sleep on Negan, he did not! “What are you doing here?” He asked feigning cluelessness. Negan smirked. “I was sleeping with my baby boy but he woke up and is now acting stupid.” Huffing Shane hugged his chest. He let this happen but he didn't know how to act now. Negan stretched letting his shirt ride up to reveal his toned stomach. His boy darted his eyes down and Negan laughed pulling his shirt up. “Like what you see?” Shane grunted. “Fuck you! I wasn't looking. Where's my toothbrush?” 

Tapping his foot to Shane's he smirked at his uncomfortable demeanor as he snatched his foot back. “We will have to find it.” Negan walked to the bathroom and wet the toothbrush and put paste on it smiling at it as he gave the other time to stew. Shane grunted and breathed in feeling stupid and exposed. He fucked girls all his life and never let anyone but Lori get close and that was a disaster. Negan seemed to read his every move. Each and every emotion caught by the man. Coming out cheerfully Negan sing sung. “I got your little toothbrushy. Let's brush those teethies.” 

A brush went to his lips demanding entrance, spitting and slapping the wrist Shane huffed. “What are you doing asshole?” Negan leaned back almost a 180. “Last night you didn't treat my property good. No eating, no reading and yet I let you sleep peacefully with no punishment. Let me see those teeth.” Pouting he felt overwhelmed and his whole body shook. “Do I have to?” Negan touched his cheek gently. “Yes but I'll be quick.” Opening his mouth Negan brushed his teeth. It was weird having his teeth brushed by someone else but he opened wide and Negan applied the right pressure, not too strong or light and his gums were brushed gently as well. “I got to say Shane, you have beautiful teeth.” He saw the man was sincere in his praise.

“Say thank you.” Shane let it all go. “Thank you for brushing my teeth.” Inspecting the toothbrush the leader grinned. “And?” Raising his eyebrows Shane looked at him confused. “The compliment I have you about your teeth?” This man was just weird, maybe there was no game Shane thought. “Thanks for the compliment Negan.” Grinning widely he touched his heart. “Your welcome Shane, it was very true.” Shane grumbled at the retreating figure putting away his toothbrush.

Negan sat on the bed fumbling with the book. “Does this book make you feel inadequate?” He was happy his face was turned away. He hated that book, he wasn't sure why. The question Negan asked made him wish he was brushing his teeth still. Fumbling with his fingers he sighed, any answer he gave Negan was too personal. As if reading his mind Negan put the book on the table. “Have you ever been in love?” If Shane had a butter knife he would surely stab Negan in the eye. “None of your business.” 

Negan spoke calmly. “You're a rude little twit but I get it. I'm asking all the touchy feely questions you should have paid a psychiatrist to ask but good news I'm free.” Shane looked at the naughty chair and thought it would be worth it to punch Negan in the face. He went to stand and do just that when a commanding voice yelled. “Stop whatever stupid move you got planned and sit your ass down boy! I tell you when you get up and we both know you don't got to piss.”

Shane grunted and sat down as Negan spoke like he hadn't been interrupted. “So you haven't been in love. Most haven't but it's true what they say. Love yourself first to love others. Take this book.” Shane stared at it with deep hate. “Read the back cover.” Shane did so. “Have you read it completely?” Shane squeezed it. “Yes.” Negan praised him. “Good boy. I only need yes and no answers.”

“Does the book say victims of abuse are bad?”

“No.”

“Does it say they deserved abuse?”

“No.”

“Does it say they are weak for reading it?”

“No.”

“Does it say it's to help abuse victims heal.”

“Yes.”

“Is it written by someone who's been abused themselves?”

Shane huffed. “Yes.”

“Do you think it can help you?” 

Shane paused to breath in hard. “I don't know.” 

“My men have read it. A lot of them, I like my men strong and able to work under pressure and think through difficult scenarios calmly. Sometimes that takes some self healing and nothing's wrong with that my boy.”

Negan took in his demeanor. “Do you think you can read it?” 

Shane didn't look his way as he pushed the book to him shaking his head no. Negan understood his worries and took the book with no anger at the non verbal answer to his question.

“How about I read it to you? One hour every night?”

Shane wasn't sure how he felt about Negan reading it to him though now he knew Negan had already read it.

“We can stop if I say so?”

Feeling prideful at his boys question he cooed. “That's my boy asking questions! I will read it to you and if it's too much I will stop and we will have a civil discussion about it, that's a deal!”

He didn't like Negan's answer but it was better than nothing. “Now we eat!” Yelling out the door for Joseph to bring them trays. Shane looked at golden brown waffles drenched in syrup with bacon and eggs. They each had a tray with equal portions and a glass of milk. Negan cut into the waffle and attempted to feed Shane. “Can I eat myself?” Negan frowned. “What do I get in return?” Shane was confused again. “Please Negan, I can feed myself.” Negan grunted. “I feed you this first bite and you still haven't been punished enough for last night. Since feeding you is too much I will find some other punishment.” Shane took the offered piece feeling stupid for stopping the man though he asked nicely. “Good boy!” Negan praised as he chewed on the offered bit of waffle.

When done eating Shane felt happy at the warm waffles. Every meal seemed better than the previous. Negan took their trays and smiled as he ordered Joseph to take them back. “Get on all fours.” Negan ordered. Shane felt dread but complied. Negan put his shoes on the bed. “Clean them good. Keep both legs and feet on the bed at all times.” Negan whistled at the man in the bed watching a cute ass bend down and lick his boots clean with beautiful posture. “Spread those legs boy.” Shane did so wondering if the man was seriously checking him out as he worked. “Such a pretty little ass boy.” Negan boasted as he watched that gorgeous boxer clad ass jiggle as it worked on his boots. Shane once again pondered why he let himself get into this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for the ass fucking to begin though I have no idea when or how it will happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting closer to: THE BUTT SEX!!! *throws confetti 
> 
> Let's hop than train to Smuttyville!! Choo choo!

Shane panted with the exertion of cleaning Negan's boots. His shoulders were tense from leaning down and his hands hurt. Negan got up and inspected his shoes humming in appreciation. “A plus my boy!” Negan turned to the cabinet and got out ointment and bandages. “How are your feet and hands?” Shane looked down at the bandages to avoid Negan's eyes. “Hurts but I did it to myself.”

Negan put on latex gloves and started to unwrap the bandage. “You did but you weren't thinking straight.” The hands looked raw but much better than before, the leader took great care in gently bandaging him up. “How long have you hurt yourself like this?” Shane felt upset and hunched his shoulders. The voice was calm and non judgemental. “I'm just asking Shane. You don't have to answer.” He thought back on his life and the times Rick saw a bruise or cut and assumed it was from his dad. How later Rick knew it was his own doing because his dad was no longer in the mix.

His voice was scruff and unsure when he spoke. “I don't even know. Maybe 9 or 10 when I punched a wall, it just kept happening after that.” Negan gave no reaction as he went to Shane's feet. “Up on the bed.” He instructed. Closing his eyes to avoid Negan's glances he breathed in to keep calm at the soreness of his feet. “When did your mom or dad or whoever start hurting you?” Shane clenched his eyelids shut. “Dad. Ever since I can remember. I don't want to talk about it.”

Respecting his wishes Negan wrapped both feet in silence. “You don't get up except to pee. You take your Tylenol. Eat your lunch even if I'm not here. Read an hour and be good.” Shane's breath hitched at the mention of reading. Getting up Negan yelled for Joseph and he bought a book. Relieved he was handed a western book, Negan winked as he walked to the door. “Behave my boy.”

Shane slept between reading then stared at the ceiling huffing. He was damn bored out of his mind. A sandwich with fresh kettle chips were bought and he felt they were less tasty without Negan's gloves, he laughed at the thought knowing he would never admit it out loud. Tylenol came and he took it without lip. Staring at the ceiling bored he slept some more. 

Negan didn't come that night to read and the next morning the doctor wrapped his feet. “Where's Negan?” The man laughed. “That's information I'm not privy to and you shouldn't ask. We are peons in his world and only do as instructed while replying yes sir.” Shane ate his breakfast containing full point sides that he didn't earn.

At 12 pm lunch came and he put it on the bed and read. Negan didn't instruct him to read so he only read for twenty minutes. He peed and looked out the window then laid down imagining what he would do if no walkers existed. His life would still be dull as hell. At 7 pm another tray of food came and he was bored out of his mind and not sleeping at all. At 9 pm he threw a metal tray for medical instruments on the ground making sure nothing was on it, he screamed when not even Joseph checked on the sound and walked to the window and looked out at nothing.

It was 10:18 pm and Negan was very tired. One of his communities gave him shit and he had to put them in place. Killing the leader he had blood all over his jacket and took it to Patty to clean. He grinned wishing his boy felt better because that job was best for him.

Entering a room Shane stilled at the window. “Boy you better be pissing on my window!” Seeing two full trays on a bed and a metal exam tray on the floor he turned Shane around and put a hand to his dick. Scowling the man pulled back. “I don't see that dick of your playing peekaboo as it pisses my window.” Grabbing the man's ear he took him to the toilet. “Piss!” He received a stare. “Negan.” Taking off his gloves he sighed. “You get up only to piss so please piss for me Shane!” Glad the man at least looked guilty he grinned. “Well?”

“I peed like thirty minutes ago” Shane said weakly. “Joseph,” the man peered in the bathroom. “Get me five bottled waters.” Shane looked at the toilet willing his bladder to just pee already. Joseph came back and Negan shoved a bottle at him. “I want to see that dick of yours piss.” Shane struggled to open the bottle when Negan grabbed it and untwisted the cap. Drinking it while looking at the toilet he felt guilty but also strangely happy.

“The last time we talked what was expected of you?” Drinking large chugs he wiped the excess water off. “Pee, eat, Tylenol, and read.” Negan nodded his head as he paced. “Were you to get up for anything else?” Flustered Shane looked at the wall. “No sir but that was yesterday.” Negan laughed. “You and your loopholes boy. We've already went over what's expected of my property. Are you my property?” Sighing Shane looked his way. “I guess not because don't you check on your property everyday? Inventory it?” Shane yelled.

A flood of realization pumped Negan's body. His boy was upset because he didn't play with him. “Huh, I guess I did mess up in your mind. This isn't a smooth ship Shane. I have people to keep in line and I wanted to be here yesterday but a community was very bad and had to be punished. I need to not worry about my things when gone. I expect you to take care of yourself even when I'm gone. Understand?” He really didn't want to understand that so he breathed out.

Negan smiled at his cute little boy. “I'll do better next time. I will let you know when I know I'll be gone and send word when something unexpected like yesterday happens. Deal?” Shane did but didn't like the answer because this was just one of Negan's games. “It doesn't matter. I shouldn't care.” Negan untwisted the cap on another bottle of water and patted Shane's ass teasingly. “Shouldn't and don't are two very different things my boy and I promise to do better.”

An hour and half later Negan put the book down after reading to his boy. “I will come two times tomorrow to read to catch up on out missing hour. I promise.” Shane kept the smile to himself but danced happily in his own mind then he felt it. “I got to pee.” Negan snickered. “Take that piss then.” Shane leered at him. “You're going to watch?” With glee he eyed Shane from head to foot. “Why not? I need to explicitly tell you this is the only time you can stand up. When that tiny dick of yours needs to pee.” His bladder too full to fight he pushed his dick through his boxers and peed. Negan walked over and watched the yellow liquid stream into the toilet admitting to himself that he was a little aroused. Giving his dick a jiggle to dry it off Negan looked on unabashedly. “I'll admit it. I was wrong. Shane's got a big dick!” He yelled loudly making the man blush. Negan pushed on his chest, pushing him to the wall. “Need some help putting it up?” Shane cut his eyes at him which made him laugh. A hand tugged his dick hard two times before pushing it back into his boxers. “Good boy, this is when you get up, just to piss.”

Staring at the his back Shane felt very confused and turned on. Negan had stripped down to just his boxers this time and laid on the bed. “Sit on the naughty chair.” Shane sat down wondering about why Negan touched his dick. “Tell me what you did that was naughty today.” Shane huffed and moved. “No, no, no. You are to stay still in the naughty chair. Speak.” Shane thought back on how he was bad as usual. “I didn't eat, I walked when I wasn't supposed to. Dropped the exam tray. I didn't take care of Negan's property.” The last sentence tugged at Negan and made him feel whole. “I like that my smart boy, you know you didn't take care of my property. Did you read an hour?”

“No, I knew you said it yesterday. I read but not an hour.” Negan was impressed. “Good boy! Being honest! You thought you were so clever with your loopholes yes?” Sighing he knew it was true. “Yes Negan.” Negan giggled in delight. “You were very clever but we aren't going to try to be so smart anymore right?” Shane looked at the window wishing he could see out of it. “Right.” He wasn't very smart after all. “My boy is so smart. He just doesn't have to try to be.” Negan said as if on cue. “You will sit in the naughty chair for one hour thinking of how bad you were then you will apologize to me.”

At minute 29 in the midst of thinking of his bad behavior he thought also of how bored he was. “Negan?” The leader had been watching his boy be still as he thought. “Yes?” Shane thought of what Negan said about asking for things he wanted. “Can I do something out of bed tomorrow?” He asked quietly. Negan rubbed through his scruff wondering if he should shave it. “We will talk after you apologize. Rewards aren't given at the naughty chair. It's for you to reflect on being unbehaved. You should be thinking on your apology and your bad behavior. I can tell you all the good things you've done too though.” Negan was already thinking of a suitable job.

Shane felt so stupid sometimes. “I'm sorry.” Negan got off the bed and gave him affirmative action in the form of carding hands through curls. “Thank you for apologizing my boy but it's not necessary. You can't know knowledge that's not given correct?” Sighing Shane bit on his lip. “Yeah.” When the teeth bit into the lip again Negan pulled at it gently. “My boy is nervous but those lips are my property and shouldn't be abused.” Negan walked to the bed after that.

At one hour Negan called Shane over and spread his legs. “Kneel.” He was appraising the situation, seeing it Shane was capable of it. Kneeling in perfect posture Negan ran a hand up his chest. “Clean my boots.” Scooting back and bending over he licked the boot clean in good time. Negan leaned back giving him access to his sole. When compete Shane went to the other boot but Negan stopped him taking off the cleaned boot to inspect it. It was perfect. “You did well, now stand.”

Shane stood with no defiance. “Have you been punished enough?” Shane looked down not knowing the answer and knowing more he wasn't supposed to have a say. “That's all up to you.” A beautiful grin with teeth shined upon Negan's face. “So smart! Let me feed you while I think on it.” Joseph bought a hot tray and Shane opened his mouth as he was fed each spoonful. “Good?” Not feeling like being an ass he answered. “Yes, thank you.” At the end of the meal he was asked if he wanted more. He was full and said as much, Negan even offered him more cake that he had a sliver of but he was fine.

“I think my boy needs ten spankings before bed.” Needing assurance on Negan's promise he looked away. “No belt?” Negan poked at his side. “No belt ever. Still a promise.” Shane moved onto the patted leg and Negan spanked him five times on each cheek. The familiar hazy feeling in his mind started again. Not moving Negan heard steady breaths and a stomach move up and down in a lazy rhythm. Chuckling Negan rubbed tenderly across the crack of his ass. “Baby want more?” Not answering except a puff of breath deeper Negan spanked his cheeks ten times apiece. Rubbing at the relaxed ass Negan smiled like a fox. “Want me to rub that tight little virgin hole? At least I bet it's a virgin.” Shane finally squirmed away. “Fuck you!” Delighted at the angry response he pulled the man into his arms. “Ooh boy not if I get there first.” Trying to pull away from Negan's grasp delighted the leader more. “Stay still and sleep boy, I'm just messing with you.” Shane stilled at the order and breathed in Negan's scent at his neck. “Or maybe I'm not.” He added playfully as he held his boy tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having fun writing that confused and frustrated Shane I tell you.
> 
> This is probably the closest I'm ever getting on the pee thing ever. Probably.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The butt sex! Well something close to it anyway. Maybe two more chapters tops I hope, this is my slowest build ever bc I like to delve right into dat ass!!! Hahaha!!

Birds were chirping out the window. He felt safe and warm bundled up in a sheet, he wasn't home with his dad or at a camp praying the walkers didn't come. Safe was all he knew, intuition telling him as much. Shane Opened his eyes and saw a man's hand wrapped securely around him. Negan was spooning him and as his senses came back he realized morning wood was greeting him. 

“Negan.” He whispered hoping the man was asleep. No answer came so he calmed down thinking. There was that time he bathed in walker guts to pass a hoard of them, then that time he walked in on his nana having sex with someone old dude at the nursing him, to top it off seeing Abraham's hand a stub after the asshole behind him bashed it in. His dick finally went flaccid.

Negan would have teased him relentlessly. The man didn't like him, it was just emotional warfare. Maybe last night he should have said “yes rub my ass Negan.” Because he would of surely stopped. What if he didn't though? Shane flushed at the thought. “Morning baby.” Negan whispered seductively, rubbing his stubble all over his face. Hands slipped lower going underneath his shirt as Negan rocked gently into him as his crotch was grabbed. Elbowing him Shane got up. “Quit fucking around you asshole!” Negan grinned and palmed at his own nipple though he was clothed. “Don't be like that.” Negan pouted.

Shane felt confused and sighed before sitting in the naughty chair to get a break, staring at the wall a few moments before he heard a stern voice. “Boy you haven't been naughty so get your ass up before I give you real punishment!” Standing Shane hugged his chest and breathed in through closed eyes. Negan pet his hair then touched his face. “Open your eyes please.” Negan requested in a much softer tone. Hazel and concerned eyes looked at him. “What's wrong my boy?”

He sounded whiny as he pleaded. “Please Negan just stop messing around, it's too early.” Listening Negan instructed food to be bought. The trays were put beside the bed and Negan patted the bed next to him. Shyly Shane walked over and sat down. “Is it okay if I feed you?” Nodding a fork entered his mouth as they sat quietly. He didn't sit on the leader's lap but each fork full of food was placed to his lips, it wasn't so bad Shane thought. “Good?” Negan inquired genuinely. Licking his lips he answered. “Yes.” Negan smiled at the sight of the pink dart of a tongue.

When breakfast was done he rolled his eyes when a napkin dabbed his lips. “You will work in the store today. A rolling chair will help you get supplies from each container and a girl Lila will record the points so you will know if they can buy the shit and not worry about that part. You will not stand and you will not talk to Lila for anything but business understand ?”

“Is Lila one of your wives?” Negan rubbed Shane's thigh slowly. “Boy why are you asking me questions? That's not your place.” Looking at Negan's hand still on his lap he lowered his voice. “I was just asking, you know a lot about me already.” Negan clicked his tongue intrigued, his boy was warming up to him, wanted to know him better. “No Shane. She wouldn't work if she did. You got three priorities today. Work, stay seated, and don't talk to Lila unless necessary. Got it?”

“Yes, that's all I will do.” Fingers trailed towards his crotch and he pushed it away. “Fuck off Negan.” The man laughed but complied. “Repeat you objectives today.” Staring at Negan bewildered because he wasn't an idiot their eyes met. “Boy I giveth and I taketh away. Best not keep me waiting.” Standing up he repeated his chores. “Work, don't get up, don't talk to Lila unless I need to.” Standing himself Negan caught his chin. “What's my number one rule?”

“Take care of your property?” Negan got Shane's jeans and put a leg out for him to stand in. Knowing being babied in some form was inevitable he stepped in as Negan helped him with the other leg. “That's right my clever boy!” He bragged as he snapped Shane's jeans. Then he got a t shirt and pulled at the hem of Shane's current shirt. “Negan.” The leader noticed he looked upset. “I'm just helping you boy.” Panic filtered through Shane eyes, putting his hands up in defense Negan turned around and let Shane dress himself.

Once his boy cleared his throat Negan over grinned. “Goes without saying after now. You get up only to piss, take your tylenol, drink and eat, and read one hour. Yes?” Feeling like a child he still answered. “Yes.” Negan fist pumped the air. “Yes! Don't mess this up or your ass will he sitting in that bed for the next week healed or not. You will be done at 3.” Shane smiled .“I won't let you down.” Negan winked as he went to the door. “Better not boy.”

Lila was a beautiful redhead with wild curls and pale skin, green eyes. Shane wondered why she wasn't one of Negan's wives flaunting around in a tight black dress. She was snarky and quickly turned around customers if they were even one point short. She knew the bins well and seemed frustrated at his slowness but by 10 am he had it figured out. Not long after Joseph came and delivered the two of them a small bowl of fruit salad. Lila scoffed but ate it seemingly enjoying it.

“So are you near where home was or did you travel far to get here?” Pulling her hair in a clip she turned a hateful glare on him. “Don't speak.” He sighed. “I'm not asking for Negan's secrets or something.” He was taken aback when she thumped his temple. “Are you stupid? I have orders not to speak to you and I'm sure you do too.” Finishing his salad he threw the disposable bowl in the trash. “I'm just trying to understand things. What is it to Negan if I talk to you? What secrets can you have for me?” The girl laughed. “Oh honey. I guess you don't know him well enough. Secrets? Pssh. Try you are his.”

“His?” He asked puzzled. “Yes. I've seen you outside working. He was buzzing around like a bee. I noticed but today? When he walked you in with that posessive smile. Let's just say I've only seen it geared towards his wives. Not even all of them get that kind of reaction out of him.” 

“He's not gay!” Shane looked around blushing at his unintentional yelling. The girl smirked. “Oh I would have never guessed but now I know. Now shut up and work.” Fumbling through the day he thought on all of Negan's actions. It was still an elaborate game, Negan was just smart enough to play with everyone to make it appear more real.

When lunch came Lila squealed. She ate like a starving man. “Shane I got to say I should keep you around. At a distance of course.” Shane moaned at his large and perfectly seasoned burger. “Why?” The girl burped and licked her fingers reminding him of Daryl. Maybe that was why she wasn't a wife of Negan’s. “I've haven't ate this good in a long while.” He didn't quite get it. “Isn't it on points?” The girl laughed. “It would take me two months at the least to get this burger then I would be hungry another month because my points would be zero. You got it good Shane. Don't screw up.” She patted her stomach. “Now don't speak to me.” She said as if she hadn't spoke up herself.

Shane read in his book for one hour then took a shower, his feet felt over exerted and he moaned at the pain. He ate his tray of food and took some Tylenol. Then he stared at the ceiling this time not in boredom but in concentration with all thoughts on Negan. Every action said that he cared for him but it seemed impossible, the man could have anyone.

“Did I tell you to check on my wives or did I tell you to sweep the fucking floors?” A Savior was pushed against his door and he could only hear Negan's strong voice. “Do not make yourself disposable creep! You scared all of them and that is unacceptable!” More pounding arrived at his door and some grunts of pain.

Negan walked in whistling and swinging Lucille. “I heard you did well at work.” His whole demeanor changed as he pet Shane's hair, seeming to actually calm down more. “Everything okay out there?” Negan hummed. “Yes my boy.” He seemed tired as he sat down on the bed. “Clean my shoes please.” Kneeling Shane licked at them depositing plenty of spit as he went, no thought of fighting it entered his mind and at the second boot he was so into it he didn't realize he was licking a thoroughly clean boot,

Negan chuckled as he bent down almost nose to nose with Shane to inspect. “My boy does so well. I must find him a treat.” Standing up he took the boots off and stripped down to his boxers and a t shirt. Shane did a double take as he took his shirt off and exposed a lean but built chest and sat back down. Negan laid down then with hooded eyes watching his nervous boy. Stroking a palm up and down his treasure trail Shane watched enthralled. “Like this?” Negan teased as his hand traveled to his crotch and he humped up into it.

Shane turned so quick his neck popped and he grunted holding it tightly. "Fuck!" He cried. Getting up Negan pulled his boy’s hand away and rubbed it. Soon shoulders were being rubbed too and he swayed on his feet. “You're too tense my boy.” Negan cooed. Shane sighed at the pressure. “Lay down.” Negan ordered. Too tired and enjoying the firm hands Shane allowed himself to be led to the bed. Laying down Negan straddled his legs but he didn't feel anything inappropriate which surprised him. He moaned out at kinks being smoothed away. Negan pushed a hand under his boys shirt and he began to stiffen. “Shhsh, it's okay Shane. Just relax.” A scowl crowned Negan's face but his boy couldn't see it as he kneaded at raised and angry flesh. Showing no reaction the man could see on his stomach Negan massaged his back and sides. Drifting to sleep Shane swore he felt the graze of lips to his neck but it was too late to be certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this last paragraph 3 flipping times! Now I'm happy


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I did it! Destination Smuttyville has arrived! 
> 
> **trigger warning-sexual abuse mentioned, not graphic and just briefly.
> 
> **i feel like only 2 are reading this so drop a comment even a small one or a kudos. Interaction gives me life! And makes me write better smut. Rawr!

Shane drooled onto warmth not quite awake or wanting to be, his muscles were pliant and the bed just soft enough. Waking he saw he was drooling on the nipple of an asshole. Sitting up he stretched, his feet were still sore but it felt good yesterday to get around and see people even if it was Saviors.

Negan opened his eyes and saw his boy looking at his feet. “Morning my sweet angel.” When he looked at Negan in disbelief an arm swooped around him and pushed him to his chest. “Negan what the fuck?” Laughing he gripped harder on the man. “Lie here with me.” He was pressed firmly into his chest when he tried to fight it so he gave up eventually nestling in further.

Shane's back was rubbed continuously before Negan got up and looked into a mirror. “I need to shave this shit don't I?” Too quickly and loudly Shane disapproved. “No!” Smirking he turned. “Is that so boy? You like my scruff?” Blushing he looked away. “It's your body so whatever.” Gleefully Negan turned and yanked his hair gently. “Look at my vocal little boy. I like that. Ask and you shall receive or rather give me feedback and I'll listen.” Head still turned Negan played with his curls.

Negan unwrapped his feet with no warning and inspected them. “They are so red. Does it hurt?” Lies wouldn't work. “Yeah but I feel better working, please don't make me stay in bed today.” The leader cared for his boy, wrapping his feet. Shane felt very strange as the leader bent down and kissed each neatly bandaged foot.“Only four hours today and then the doctor checks them and you rest after that. Deal?”

Feeling anxious he agreed.“Deal. Thank you.” Negan crawled up to him humming, Now unwrapping his hands. “Your welcome my sweet boy.” He was careful as he inspected his healing hands and bandaged them too. “We didn't discuss yesterday's events. Were you a good boy?” He had to look at his hands because Negan's mocha eyes were too much. “I did everything you asked.”

“Everything? How about Lila? Was it all business talk?” Sticking his lip out he took a breath. “I did uh try to talk to her because I was bored. Asked her where she was from but she told me to shut up.” Negan was pleased but had no doubts, Lila was a stiff rule follower and knew that was for the best. “That was it then? No more talking took place?” Heat spread through Shane thinking of what she implied, part of him wanted to know though. “We talked about you?”

Negan halted in bandaging his hands. “That so? There's no reason to speak of me. That is not to be tolerated Shane.” Swallowing thickly his strained his voice. “She said that that I'm yours.” Negan kept bandaging him up. “You already know you're my property.” Shane tugged on his hand that was currently being held, needing eye contact. “Not like that. She said you treat me different. Implied that you like me.” Chuckling Negan pulled him closer. “That's true. My boy is smart enough to have figured that out on his own.”

His mind started churning, he couldn't have just admitted that. Nuzzled against Negan's heat, his back being rubbed he stayed quiet unlike his mind. Joseph knocked. “Negan.” Keeping firm against his boy he yelled. “This better be good.” The door opened but not much. “Breakfast.” Shane felt exposed and leaned further into the other's embrace to hide until Joseph left. “My little boy is being shy. We've talked about that.”

Choosing not to reply he inspected the tray of oatmeal with fruit but his stomach had a tight knot. “Indian style. Sit.” Moving over he sat as Negan fixed him a spoon full but he shook his head when it was offered. “Baby not hungry?” Shane looked down. How we be supposed to eat out of those hands? From a man who admitted he liked him no less. Dropping the spoon Negan sighed. “Is it the oatmeal? Do you not like it?” 

“I just don't feel good.” Negan felt his face for a fever. “Why don't you feel good?” He felt all wonky but he was still hungry and he turned his head when his stomach gurgled. “Kneel.” He looked at the leader angrily. “Boy better put a smile on your face and kneel.” Sinking to the floor he kneeled but damned if he would smile. “I don't know what you're thinking of but look at my eyes and nothing more.” Shane tipped his head and ate the oatmeal, eating mechanically as he thought about Negan and what he would do with this newfound knowledge. 

“Stop whatever shit you're thinking.” His chin was squeezed. “Just eat or I will make you clean my shoes. Or better yet spank you.” His dick twitched at that but he made eye contact and ate, trying to think of only oatmeal and Negan's eyes he found it impossible. Soon his meal was done and he stayed in position but started to lean on Negan's knees. Spreading his legs Negan snapped his fingers. “Up boy.” In his own world he didn't hear until his shoulder was slapped. 

“I said up.” Rising he hollered when Negan pushed him forwards making him clash against a naked chest. Trying to steady himself his hand gripped Negan's nipple and he gasped like he touched a hot flame. Chuckling Negan kissed his knuckles. “Like my tit?” He asked teeth a beaming white. Negan took his hand and pushed it to his stomach. Shane tensed and got up pacing, clutching his hair but not pulling it.

Saddened Negan stood up and kept a distance. “Shane.” He didn't listen as he bit on a fingernail. “Boy!” Negan snapped his fingers and he stilled. “Why are you getting so upset?” Shane didn't know why. With Negan he felt tingly, secure though he blushed too much but he had never been with a man and Negan always took control, it was intimidating. Grabbing his hand Negan didn't come any closer. “Have you been abused?” The question didn't make sense. “Haha, funny Negan. You've read to me from a book about it.”

Negan pushed boundaries but this felt a little much, his boy was either dense or better at hiding things than he previously thought. “I don't mean physical.” He left the alternative unsaid. “No! Why would you think that?” Their hands still twined the leader sighed. “Why wouldn't I? I take my shirt off you freak, touch my nipple and you do that nervous tick with your hair pulling, you pull a 180 anytime I get intimate.” Like clockwork a pretty crimson blush spread down his body. “You're a guy!”

Feigning shocked horror Negan put a hand to his dick. “What? I have a dick! Where did it come from Shane? And it's a big one! Uh oh!” He couldn't help but giggle and push Negan. “Jackass.” Sighing he looked at the other who was leaning back and unremorsefully checking him out. “I've just never been with a guy and you're so…” Stalking forward he grabbed Shane's other hand. “So?” Acceptance seeping in he spoke unimpressed. “So Negan.”

“I'm fucking awesome!” This man was so sweet but badass. He didn't know whether pursuing things would end in him being chained and beaten or fucked slowly through some 70’s love song. “I like this part of you Shane. No bullshit, just stating facts. Talking about how you feel.” The comment made him feel bad. Clearing his tightening throat he let go of Negan's hands. “Don't get used to that. I don't know how to be that. No one cared for so long how I felt. Anger or denial is all I really know.” Stepping behind him Negan didn't hold him but kissed his head. “Good thing I like my little boy feisty.” Relief washed over him that Negan seemed to understand him and not want something he couldn't give. Twice when he tried to discuss how complex he was he had to shut down emotionally because the girlfriends didn't get it. “Follow the rules.” Negan ordered as he left, Shane never turned or said a word as Negan spoke and left.

As Shane worked with Lila Negan thought of him. He wondered if his boy was honest about not being abused but in rare form he seemed to have a completely rational and honest conversation so it must be true. Shane was more emotionally stunted than Negan first believed, looking back on all the agitation and blushes they meant something. One thing was apparent his boy needed structure and Negan loved teaching,

Checking in with the doctor Negan was glad to hear Shane's hands and feet were healing but he did need to take it easy. His boy took his Tylenol and received clean bandages after his days work. Checking with Lila he knew no extra conversations took place and Shane ate lunch and caught on quickly at his job, no surprise there.

Walking into the exam room Shane was standing, looking out the window. “Boy! Haven't you learned your lesson?” A sheepish smile crossed his face. “I'm sorry Negan. I've been in bed too long.” Negan took off his gloves and jacket. “How long have you been up?” Sighing Shane answered. “Twenty minutes.” Giving his boy an unexpected eskimo kiss Shane's hot breath hit his lips. Not bothering to move Negan asked his next question, his lips brushing his boy's. “How many times have you pissed?” Shane pulled back groaning. “That's personal Negan.”

Feeling handsy he brushed his fingers up Shane's crack perking up at the moan. “Answer me.” He demanded. Turning Shane glared. “Do you have a fucking pee fetish? Because that's never going to be a thing for me.” Lust filled Negan because his boy seemed very interested in letting him know his limits. He had no doubt of where this would go after noticing he enjoyed his feisty little cat. “Don't make me ask again because I won't.”

“Good.” Shane confidently smirked. “Boy.” Negan said yanking him to the bed. “Smart ass answers are being very naughty.” Sitting down Negan threw him across his lap like a rag doll. “Count.” Squirming Shane grunted. “What?” Negan spanked his ass with his bare hand. “Count your spanks or you get double.” Reluctant to speak, his cheeks were popped but after seven strikes Negan had moved him in a different position and a finger spanked lightly into his spread ass grazing his hole.

He moaned out before his mind could supply to bite his lip to keep quiet. “Does my boy likes that? His pretty little hole getting spanked?” Negan asked filthily not missing a beat. The leader spread his clothed ass and spanked deeply with his palm. “Count my boy, it may make things easier on you.” Whimpering at the fast strikes to his hole and inner cheeks he groaned, a needy “twenty two” escaping his lips. By thirty he was leaking precum and moaning numbers into the air. Negan slipped two fingers underneath his boxers and onto his bare ass to rub at his hole and chuckled when Shane’s hole pulsed at the touch. “My sweet boy is going to get dirty,” Negan cooed.

Hands quickly retreated to start a steady onslaught on his clothed cheeks once again. Negan cock twitched with interest when boxers slipped down and exposed part of Shane's reddened ass. “I may have to call you lobster ass tomorrow.” “Fuck you!” Shane snapped, moaning when Negan intentionally grazed his hole again. Erect and leaking Shane pushed into Negan's growing bulge. It was sixty four swats when Negan stopped.

“Kneel.” On shaky legs he complied. “Does my pretty little boy want to come?” He grabbed the kneeling man's chin. “Screw you!” Chuckling Negan leaned down and licked up his chin. “I can always tell you to sleep if off, I'd like to see those blue balls tomorrow, a whole eight hours from now.” He emphasized. Shane grunted attempting to touch himself. “Lay off my property boy!” Snarling Shane let go, arousing Negan more. “Ask me can you come? It's that simple Shaney.” Being a smartass or touching himself would result in the naughty chair.

“Can I come?” Negan exaggerated putting a hand to his ear. “Say what?” Grunting and clenching his fist he spoke louder.. “Can I come?” Laughing Negan spread his legs touching himself and grunting. “Oh my boy, I know you can do better. Respect your elders.” Breathing deep pants he spoke slowly. “Negan. Can I please come?” “Sir?” He tacked on. “Oh yes my beautiful little thing. I will allow you to come but since you have been a rude little shit. It can only be by humping my leg.”

Grunting in frustration but too far gone Shane pushed into his legs sighing at the friction. Putting his hands behind Negan knees he thrusts up and down moaning. “That's right. Don't be quiet.” Shane didn't feel that was possible as his dick oozed. “Want to see my big dick? Yours is pretty impressive but mine? It's a work of art.” Unzipping his jeans Shane saw his large girth slapping up against his taut stomach. Negan stroked down his shaft. “You like my big dick?” Shane nodded. “Let me hear that beautiful voice boy.”

“Yes!” Shane screamed pumping up into strong legs. “Touch it.” Negan ordered. Shakily reaching out he touched the massive length. It was pretty wide but Shane never paid attention to a guys dick before. Negan pet his hair and thrusted up into Shane's unsteady hands. “Make us feel good.” Wrapping his legs tighter around a leg he pushed harder up and down and squeezed gently on Negan's balls, his eyes tracing a bead of precum and gathering it. Negan sighed at slick fingers stroking his cock. Staring into his boys erratic eyes he grunted spilling over.

Shane gasped seeing Negan's slit release its milky substance and thrusted harder on a leg. Negan tugged at curls and pushed his coated fingers into his boys mouth. His softening dick twitched at the moan around his digits. “Like how I taste?” Releasing the fingers Shane licked up another one, a seductive glint in his hazel eyes. “Damn.” Negan huffed as teeth gently nibbled his fingers. One final thrust and Shane cried out coming into his black boxers. Kissing his forehead Negan pulled his boy to his feet. “Lay down boy. It's reading time. I want to see those cum stained boxers untouched tomorrow.” With a shaky breath Shane answered. “Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well did these 2's complex relationship build up to a decent first sexcapade?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sadness. Trigger warning for past abuse and vomiting is mentioned.

Shane grunted at his ass being rubbed then a tongue ran up his neck before entering his ear, sucking gently. He groaned when two firm hands kneaded his ass cheeks and his earlobe was nibbled. “Good morning my boy.” Sighing he rubbed his face into his pillow. “Morning.” Negan chuckled. “My boy trying to go back to sleep?” Shane didn't answer and let sleep take over once again while his back was massaged.

Negan felt a warm burst of happiness well up in his chest at Shane drooling into a pillow while being spoiled. He enjoyed being brash and domineering with his boy but couldn't deny he liked making him feel at ease too. It was unbelievable that the man would calm enough to show his vulnerable side and he thought that he would be fighting him this morning, not sleeping in peacefully.

Negan watched the sleeping boy for two hours before ordering breakfast and waiting for it to arrive before he woke him. Nudging Shane awake he grunted but sat up and wiped the drool from his face. There was no defiance, his boy just climbed into his lap and opened his mouth like a baby bird allowing Negan to feed him slowly. Feeling he could truly do what he wanted today he cooed over his boy, dabbing at his mouth and touching lips as Shane ate every morsel. “Was that a tasty breakfast my boy?” Nuzzling into his chest Shane sighed. “Yes, thank you.”

There was a room full of “customers” wanting to purchase items with their points today. Lila didn't speak to him and it was nice keeping busy but Negan was clear that at 2 pm he was to rest and get his reading in. He was still irritated at not being able to walk though. At 11 am a long line formed and some wanted items off big lists. Breaking a sweat he worked busily and felt prying eyes on him but did his best. Finally getting time to glance over Negan was leaning against the door frame in his leather jacket and gloves staring at him. A smirk formed and an exaggerated but sexy wink was aimed his way making him blush. Turning his head he decided to ignore the man and work albeit with shaky hands now.

Lila clapped her hands excitingly when Joseph bought her and Shane a big meal for free and said Negan wanted the “store” closed for lunch. Neither spoke as they ate but Shane was glad to have the break and took his time walking to the bathroom and to pee wishing he could walk for longer periods of time.

Lila noticed Shane smiling all day. She was getting to know the man through actions rather than talking, he was obviously insecure and emotional. He hid frustration well but she had seen from a distance that he could blow up suddenly but she secretly admired seeing him punch Arat on gravel duty that day. When Sam, the biggest asshole Savior in existence came through she got to his name in the points book quickly and decided to keep her mouth shut. Egging him on always have her a migraine.

Supporting dirty hands on the table he yelled. “Hey Negan's boy toy! I need some copper wiring and a notebook!” Shane's hand froze over the bins. “He is fucking your good by now right pansy ass?” Shane stood up and came around the table punching the man before he could move. Dwight happened to be a few people back and knew now that Negan had a new favorite. “It's okay, I got it Lila.” Dwight pulled him to his feet and dragged Sam away. Shane didn't speak about the incident and seemed unaffected. When it was time to get off he walked to his room and sighed. He read for his whole hour before taking a nap. 

_"Dad please! I didn't take it!” His dad was drunk and had ate all the leftover refrigerated pizza. “Don't lie to me Shane! It's all you seem good at these days!” A leather belt smacked his already tender legs and his butt, he cried out at the pain. “You're nothing but a pussy!” His dad screamed hoarsely. Flipping his son around he slammed against the wall. “Keep standing like a man or I’ll beat you senseless!” Sharp strikes hit his stomach, no muscle to take on the blunt of the trauma. His feet felt like jello but he didn't drop, fearing the consequences. When it ended he touched his bloody welts, his stomach burning. His dad sat back down and he could finally collapse. Turning on his side he vomited the very little he had in his stomach on the carpet. His dad laughed maniacally._

Shane grunted awake, feeling sick. He ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Touching the raised and ugly flesh of his stomach he clenched the toilet and tried to cry. He didn't like crying but felt overwhelmed, the tears just would come though. “Fuck!” He screamed slapping his injured hands to the toilet seat.

“Hey.” Lila looked up from mopping the floor. “Need some help?” Shane was smiling but looked kind of bad. Not sick but she couldn't place what she saw, it was in his eyes and shoulders. “Shouldn't you be doing something for Negan right now?” Grasping her mop he grinned. “I'm bored out of my mind!” Lila wasn't entirely convinced but she hadn't met many a fool who went against Negan and it they did, well that was their mistake. Shane started mopping, not even speaking much more so she got another mop and started in the next hall.

Negan breezed down A Hall scanning over rooms. His boy wasn't in his room, his food was cold, and to top it off the doctor said he couldn't locate him for med time. Negan was livid and each person he asked had no clue. Dwight informed him that Sam had been punched out by his little hothead. Learning his lesson Dwight was a good Savior and told him all that transpired, Sam deserved that punch but Shane needed to learn control.

A beautiful voice was singing you are my sunshine, the song was deep and soulful. Turning the corner he watched his boy mopping the floor singing gracefully. There was much talent in those set of lungs. Negan put on a stoic face and clapped cheerfully. He enjoyed his boy singing but he was supposed to have his cute ass in bed. Shane stopped singing at rubbed his neck nervously. “Hey Negan.”

“What are you doing mopping?” Shane wrung the mop out. “I was uh helping Lila out.” Negan pushed the mop bucket away. “Did I tell you to mop?” His boy looked up with a grimace. “No but I was bored.” Negan rubbed at his scruff. “Is resting, reading, and eating not enough?” Looking down he huffed. “Negan I'm not hurting anymore. I've never been one to sit in bed.” This little shit was too much, mopping floors with damaged and wrapped hands seemed very stupid. “Boy! Go to your room now.” Shane opened his mouth to speak but Negan put a gloved hand to his lips. “Shut up and start walking!” A few steps down the hall Shane was yelled at. “Sit on the naughty chair and think about what you've done to upset me. No moving!”

Negan found out some facts from Lila and she was upset, thinking she was in trouble. Negan reassured her she was fine and thirty minutes later he walked into the treatment room thinking Shane needed a new room. Negan handed him a cup of water and Tylenol. “Negan I don't need it.” Digging nails into his boy's shoulders he spat out. “Boy! Do not talk and kindly swallow the pills.” Negan didn't like the long sigh but allowed it because he did take the pills. “Open wide.” Shane crossed his arms. “Boy!” Negan slapped his arms, pleased when Shane got back in position and opened his mouth.

Reviewing the point book for thirty more minutes Shane huffed but didn't move or speak. “Speak. Tell me why you have upset me.” Staring at the wall he seethed I'm venom. “I wasn't a lazy ass like you requested!” Negan groaned. “Come here and kneel boy!” Scrapping the naughty chair against the floor he kneeled. “Clean my boots now!”

Leaning down Shane licked the shoes while trying to keep thoughts at bay. “Untie them.” Obeying the task Negan pet his hair. “Good boy.” The praise hit his heart. “Give them to me, only one first.” After pulling his feet out Shane handed him a clean boot. “Looks clean my boy. Other boot.” It was clean as well but he tsk’d in a lie. “Not so clean but good, do better.” Bending down he worked slower and produced more spit. Thirty minutes and a dry tongue later Negan's approval of the boot resulted in a humm. “Nice job, Perfect. Thank you.” Negan tilted his chin. “What do we say?” Closing his eyes he whispered. “Your welcome sir.” Negan slapped at his chin with a grin. “Now tell me why I should be upset.”

Staring at Negan's chin he breathed in hard. “I mopped instead of laying down.” The leader pulled his chin up to meet his eyes. “And?” Fiesty eyes challenged him. “I didn't eat, take my Tylenol, I moved around too much for your liking but I did read. I didn't please you because you want me to be unproductive and keep me caged up.”

Negan scanned the room. “Oh look at this dirty cell I keep you I'm just like I did on day one! All that moldy bread and dirty food must be disgusting! I make those gross little blistered hands and feet of yours work hard on my chain gang! My baby boy has it so fucking hard! Especially all these big, gigantic ass loads of points I make him earn to eat good enough!”

Shane stood up without permission. “I didn't say you didn't feed me or I overworked. Negan you wouldn't want to lay around all day if you were a little hurt! I just don't want to sit by myself all day being unproductive. That was never me, even before walkers!” He stomped his foot down in anger.

“Oh boy. You are seriously delusional. Have I not let you work? I give you chores that are appropriate at this time. A little hurt? You're lucky you didn't get a sore down to your bones and don't forget passing out for over an hour! Not eating like a damn grown adult! Act like one and I'll treat you like one!”

Shane looked away, overwhelmed. “Across my lap boy!” Feeling like it would help his confused and irritated mind he pulled his jeans down and took his shoes off. When he laid against the strong lap Negan pushed on his clothed hole. “Count!” Shane closed his eyes and counted, not knowing how many swats would come. At twenty his breathing evened out and he clenched fingers into the sheets. He exhaled loudly on a particularly hard spank and stopped counting as he finally let go of his thoughts.

Negan observed his boy get quiet but he wasn't crying or in pain. He stopped at thirty five and felt Shane's cheek which was dry. “You okay?” He groaned, pulling Negan's hand back to his ass. “Don't stop.” Spanking harder Shane pushed a hand under the spanking man's thigh. Figuring sixty swats were enough he stopped. “You need to eat.” Shane's sleepy mouth was pliant as he was fed. Negan touched his forehead. “I like you feisty boy but you go too far. Raw hands shouldn't be mopping.”

“I'm sorry I'm so bad.” Negan kissed his hand. “Not bad you're just shit at taking care of the most important thing here.” Shane stopped listening when Negan said “important.” He didn't think of himself as a treasure and didn't desire anyone else seeing him that way. “Scoot back.” Negan got out the medical supplies. Seeing the unwrapped foot he gasped at a broken and deep cut, the doctor would have to check behind him tomorrow. Once it was newly bandaged he moved on to his hands and discovered one looked worse too. He guessed the foot slam resulted in the foot injury but wasn't sure of this one. “Did you hurt you hand on purpose?”

“Not really. I threw up.” He knew his boy wasn't sick. “Explain better.” Sliding against Negan and swinging his legs across the leader he nuzzled his head onto chest hair. “Dream. I didn't feel good later.” All indicators pointed to his boy having a nightmare like that night that seemed so long ago. Sleepy eyes fluttered shut when Negan held him close for nearly an hour. Poking at his ribs he bit a ear laughing at the rise he got out of Shane.

“You can't sleep yet. We haven't read and the hands earlier may not have been intentional but the mopping was. You disrespected my property once again Shane.” His lips quivered, he had been disciplined before for several offenses with just one discipline and there was only two types he got, spanking with hands or naughty chair time. What if the third was worse? What if he decided to use the belt? Negan swiped his fingers across his mouth. “Another hour on the naughty chair then we sleep.”

Rising up he sat down and stared at the wall. Negan was slow to join but eventually made it over with that damn book. “I'm tired Negan.” He made a huge pout to be manipulative. “Don't worry. I'll poke you with a stick of you fall asleep.” Negan said coyly, not giving into the game. Shane stilled and looked straight ahead as Negan read chapter four in the self help book. The somewhat tired man decided not to give a shit, consequences be damned. Tuning out the voice he thought of Judith and Rick, then Carl and hoped he was adjusting to one eye. He even thought of Lori. Certain words pulled him out like “parent” or “abuse” but he was able to maintain his safe little bubble.

Drooping eyes widened at new words not mentioned in the book before, “spanking” and “belt.” He couldn't help but listen in as Negan read lowly on coping with physical abuse. Anger coiled up inside at terms like “okay” and “deep breathing.” He did that all the time but it wasn't helping now. His hands were in his lap and he pushed his nails into the exposed skin of his legs. Trying to drift his mind away he felt it drag back to the book. Holding a breath in, he felt the words rain down until salty drops clouded his eyes. Letting the breath go a tear slid down his chin. “Negan stop. Please.” He whined. His whole body shaking he pushed his face into hands to hide and wailed loudly, tears crashing down steadily. It hurt so bad but it felt good to finally give in, to allow his body this release.

A book shut close and leather ruffled. Hands clasped the side of his face pulling his head up. Through a river of tears he saw a sorrowful Negan pull out a handkerchief and dry is cheeks as his eyes shed more salt. “Shane, it's okay my boy. It's all okay. Just let it out.” Shane let out an half amused laugh, as if he could keep it in right now. “Negan.” He breathed out slowly and strained. “Shush now baby.” Negan kissed his forehead and wrapped tight hands around him, letting him release a long overdue emotion.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's board that smut train!! It's not quite at smutville but a few miles from it!

Shane finally stood up but grabbed onto Negan's jacket when he stumbled. Negan got behind his boy and steered him to the bed seeing now what he missed, deep crescents of broken skin in tanned legs. He pushed Shane to to his back and wiped at the small but bleeding cuts. “You can't do that my boy.” Shane had his eyes closed and didn't react. Stripping down he wrapped the trembling figure in a sheet and blanket and got in beside him, it didn't take long for Shane to turn and rest a head on his chest. “I'm sorry I'm so bad.” Shushing him Negan kissed his forehead. “You're not bad my boy, you just misbehave sometimes.” As if there was a difference. Negan was almost asleep when he felt shivering beside him, spooning Shane's front he rubbed hands over an uneven back and told a silent man what a good boy he was.

In the morning he knew that a now familiar warmth was absent and on closer inspection he saw Shane facing the opposite way, wedged in the corner of the bed with his pretty little ass pushed out in Negan's direction. Touching him lightly he saw he was still asleep. He didn't wake his boy but when Joseph knocked on the door with breakfast he finally stirred. Snatching the meals from The Savior he slammed the door shut.

Shane felt hopeless, he had cried in front of Negan, finally revealing what a wuss he was. Negan wouldn't cry on some cruel leader’s shoulders just because he was beaten long ago. He felt ashamed and couldn't understand why he let himself break down, why what happened years ago still affected him and made him have such vivid dreams. He was stupid and on top of it all always bad despite how well Negan treated him.

“Breakfast time my boy!” Negan's cheery voice sung. Shane didn't turn and closed his eyes. Trays were laid down and there was a sigh before he felt a figure looming over him. Negan touched his face. “Boy it's time to eat.” Clenching his eyes tighter he stayed still. “You going to lay in bed all day?” Making his breath even he nestled further into the warm bed and ignored the other man. “Don't make me get harsh boy!” Shane whimpered and put the pillow over his head.

Negan sighed and sat down to rub at his back. “Shane.” He shook his head. “Come on boy, let me see that pretty little head of yours.” Negan laid down forcing Shane to move over, it was quiet before a head joined him under the pillow. Hands tickled his stomach and underarms making him laugh. “Ticklish huh?” Negan teased as he rubbed his stubble over his face. “Negan!” Shane laughed. “What?” Negan asked innocently and then blew a raspberry onto his collarbone. His boy breathed in deep breaths and smiled.

Negan pulled the pillow off and touched Shane's hip. “Let's eat okay?” Shane let himself be dragged into Negan's lap and slowly chewed on the offered bites. “Not hungry?” In answer he kept chewing slowly. The leader kept feeding him in no rush and waited until Shane was done eating. “Don't do this.” Negan said. Shane had his head pushed against Negan's shoulder seemingly trying to push his head into his underarm to hide. “What?” Shane grumbled. Kissing his cheek Negan whispered. “Pull away from me boy, you needed to have that last night.”

Shane grabbed his hand and put it to his stomach as he kept his eyes shut and let himself be held. Negan figured it was a good sign he didn't yell or ignore him completely. “Let's get you a bath.” Shane didn't open his eyes but muttered. “I'll get one after you leave.” Negan chuckled and snuggled into Shane. “Let me take care of you.” Shane snapped. “I don't need help taking a shower! Leave me alone!” Negan dug hands into his sides. “Boy! Do not think you can speak to me like that! Want to end up in the naughty chair at 9 in the morning?”

Pushing him out of his lap Negan stood up and yanked Shane up. “Come on boy!” Shane wasn't led to the regular bathroom but to Negan's room and yanked into his bathroom. Sweet smelling soap entered the stream making bubbles. Shane laughed nervously at the draw of a damn bubble bath but Negan didn't turn his head, just started a calm humming. Standing straight he walked to his boy and rubbed his stomach up and down. “Want to strip?” 

Shane's face fell, he was scarred and ugly. Negan knew about them somewhat but showing them in the open seemed too much. “Come on, don't be shy. We both have dicks!” Negan had on a sunny smile that made him swallow hard. “Your stinky ass is getting washed so strip!” Feeling pressured with no way out Shane turned around and took his boxers off first, then his shirt. Negan didn't say anything and feeling overwhelmed Shane walked to the bathroom corner and pushed his hands up to hold his face. 

Negan watched worried when Shane turned his back. He saw what he had felt and seen but only under dim lights, ugly and raised scars littering Shane's ass. The back was worse, puffy healed welts that somehow still seemed angry. They spread across sides and up his neck, they were sad little marks but yet so very beautiful because they were his boys. His heart fell, crashing in a way he couldn't remember since hearing the “c word” about Lucille. Then Shane was in a corner, trying his best to make his naked body appear smaller.

Shane felt a clothed body flush against his and hands ran down his side. “Come on my pretty boy, bath time.” A hand twined with his and pulled him from the corner to the bathtub, Negan didn't inspect his front immediately. The water was shut off and strong arms led him, helping him to step into the tub, hands never letting go. Not sure how to proceed he sat down and closed his eyes. A washrag started to clean his legs and as it traveled to his ugliness he had to open his eyes, see Negan's repulsiveness. The leader bit his lip sensually and winked as the rag washed his chest and stomach. “Look at that cut body, my boy makes time to work out between slaying walkers!” Negan praised. His hands and feet were unwrapped to soak in the tub.

“You're turning me on so hard right now.” The washrag dropped in the bubbles and fingers confidently traced a healed welt. Negan smiled and took his hand away to touch his own bulge and push into it. “I want to see that nice dick of yours stand up out of this water.” Negan cooed as he gripped Shane shaft with bubbly hands and stroked. Gasping Shane closed his eyes and put his head against the back of the tub.

“That's a pretty impressive dick you got there boy.” A thumb rubbed back and forth at his slit. “Like this baby? Me being all gentle with that gorgeous dick of yours?” Not able to speak Shane shook his head yes. Negan snickered. “You better because once I get you comfortable with all this, that dick is gonna get it rough. I'm going to do things to you no pretty little frail girls ever done so enjoy what I'm giving you today.” Shane pushed up into a fast stroking hand panting. “I'll allow that shit today but know moving like that's not acceptable.”

Shane hollered when faint fingers touched his taint then slipped to his hole and rubbed harder. He looked into Negan's brown eyes that smiled teasingly as his hands went back to his leaking slit and touched it before gripping tight and stroking him harder. “Negan.” Shane groaned. Negan pushed his face to The other’s as he slowed down his hand thrusts and caught his boys lips in a gentle kiss. Shane was so used to passionate and searing kisses but as cliche as it sounded time stopped.

That was until his nipple was pinched and Negan laughed. “Let's see if you don't disappoint me boy.” Before he could furrow a brow in question his balls were squeezed tightly making him whine and buck up. Negan pressed down on his base and stroked up his shaft too hard and dug a nail into his head. “Negan.” Shane groaned, his hands bracing both sides of the tub. Tugging quick and fast and way too hard Shane came, his substance dripping into the tub.

“Look at my boy shoot, you got plenty of cum for me.” Negan bragged stroking his own cock. Shane looked at the rather large dick being jerked quickly. “Like this? Watching me get off watching that hot bod of yours? Touch your nipple, let me see it.” Blushing, Shane shyly ran a hand up his pec. “Don't disappoint me boy, you're not touching a butterfly.” Sighing Shane pinched hard on a nipple and moaned out. He never touched himself there and was shocked how sensitive it felt. Negan took in Shane's flushing face, pinching himself hard. Stroking faster he hummed in approval when Shane pinched at his other nipple. Negan teased his slit and cried out at one final tug that had him flowing over. Negan caught his cum in his hands and came to Shane.

He rubbed his seed over Shane's lip. “Taste me boy.” Keeping his gaze on the leader Shane peeked the tip of his pink tongue out and took a small taste. Feeling okay with the salty taste he licked all of the substance of his lips in broad stripes. “Look at my smart and naughty boy. He's trying to turn me back on.” Negan praised. Finding the forgotten washcloth he wiped Shane's dick down before cleaning his body once again. His sensitive stomach didn't feel exposed at the washcloths big wipes and when Negan instructed him to lean forward his scarred back was gingerly cleaned.

“Time to get out boy.” Negan gave him a hand to help him out of the tub then dried him off slowly. Shane was astonished when Negan dropped to his knees and dried his feet and legs. The towel started drying up his waist and torso. Negan smirked and pressed his hot mouth to one of his pink and puffy scars, sucking it in and pressing his smooth tongue along its width. Shane moaned and grabbed onto Negan's cheek watching as he let go and kissed the tender scar gently. “You don't know how beautiful you are baby.” Words like that had never been spoken before, even by those he thought he loved. Each square inch of him was praised and he thought back to how many who appeared sickened at the appearance of his scars, how many times he was asked to fuck a girl with his shirt on the second time.

“Turn around.” The order bought him out of his thoughts and he spun around and Negan started to dry his back. Negan stood and spanked his ass hard grinning at the yelp Shane made. Hugging his boy from behind he rubbed his beard against the side of his face. “What should I make my boy do today?” Shane grinned widely. “Up to you.” Negan teased a finger up and down his crack. “How about we have the doctor tend to your wounds then if he says it's okay you make some rounds with me, walk around some?” Shane breathed in as hands pushed down on his throat. “Sounds good. Thank you sir.” Chuckling Negan licked up his throat. “Behave and listen to me boy and maybe I won't spank you tonight.” Shane wanted to make the leader happy but he also really wanted to be spanked. Really, really, really hard and wondered what he could do to make that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shane will find a way to be naughty!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be ashamed. If it's not kinky smut it's man pain, I is trash.

The doctor wasn't happy with the freshly opened sores in Shane's feet but said it wasn't too bad. He wasn't to walk on them longer than a hour at a time and needed to rest after being on them four hours. Shane was just glad to get out. Negan opened the doors for him and the sunshine felt good. 

Their first stop was to review the supplies in storage and make sure everything was accounted for. Then they walked a while finally ending up at a barn. Shane couldn't believe his eyes, there were plenty of cows, chickens, and goats. Once again Negan was reviewing paperwork. “Amber get a chair!” Negan snapped a finger and pointed down. Not wanting to sit and not liking that he was expected to obey he scoffed. “Boy! I will not ask!” Rolling his tense shoulders Shane sat down.

He wasn't allowed to walk until they left for their next destination which ended up being a large garden. Negan plucked a cherry tomato and put it to his boys mouth. He took the offered tomato into his mouth and moaned. “It's good isn't it!” Shane shook his head in agreement and smiled when another was pushed to his lips, after putting it in his mouth Shane smirked and licked Negan's pointer finger. The leader moaned and pushed his finger in. Running the underside of his tongue across the entered digit he moaned and sucked on it pushing it to the back of his mouth. “Look at you acting like you could take my cock with no problem boy. I bet I'd make you choke though.” Shane hummed and pushed another finger into his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth. A Savior started to walk over and Negan didn't want to embarrass his boy so he took his fingers away but not before whispering. “Daddy likes.”

Once again a chair was bought over and this time a damn umbrella too. “Sit. Stay.” Negan instructed as he walked away to talk business. Shane started to think back on his family in Alexandria once again. He was walking a lot more now but it was still infuriating how unproductive he was. After a good while Negan came back with a bowl and starting to pick vegetables. “I think some fresh veggies would be good for our lunch.” Negan eyed a large cucumber and dragged his fingers down it. “You like cucumbers?” They were okay so Shane answered as much. “Hmm I bet you could swallow one real good couldn't you?” Shane saw a glint in the man's eyes and figured he meant he could blow on one real good, Negan seemed like he could be kinky like that but Shane wasn't too sure yet. Negan put an arm around him and they walked off without another word about the cucumber.

Negan walked into the cool compound and wasted no time walking towards his room but then it was passed. They turned a corner and two rooms later Negan opened the door. A queen size bed neatly made and room furniture adorned the room, there was even a mirror and what looked to be a restroom in the back. “This is your room from now on. You will respect it and keep it clean. Make your bed each morning and keep your bathroom clean. “Lay down.” He was still shocked and wondered how long Negan planned to keep him, it was never brought up. He decided it was a chat for another day and sat down. Negan went to the restroom with the vegetables, he assumed to wash them. When the leader came back they were indeed wet. Negan fed him a tomato before sitting back. “How's the feet?”

“A little sore but it's okay.” Negan stood up and went to the end of his bed and pulled his jeans up to touch his bare leg. Shane stared at him as he lazily touched his flesh, never really understanding the other’s plans Shane pushed down into the bed and got more comfortable, closing his eyes. “Baby sleepy?” Negan asked jokingly. Shane put an arm on his stomach and sighed. Pressure was applied to a bandaged foot. “My boy when I ask a question I expect an answer.” It was impossible to count the times he hadn't answered Negan's stupid questions so he just scoffed and looked at the ceiling. “Not sleepy, resting.” 

Negan pushed into his sore foot making him gasp. “You like that?” Shane pulled the foot up to his pec and pushed down grunting. “Yes.” Kissing the bandaged foot Negan showed his teeth. “My little freaky boy likes pain but I'm the only one who can give it.” With that Negan pushed the foot to his crotch and grinded on it. It shouldn't have looked so hot but it did. The man grinding at his foot while he still wore jeans was sending a slightly painful shock up his foot that made him moan.

Negan pulled his jeans down and slapped at his legs that he scratched into last night. “I'm sure you're going be plenty naughty but that right there are some points against you.” Negan growled. He then slid out of his own pants and boxers and straddled Shane's waist. “Touch it.” Moaning Shane touched the hot flesh and stroked it fast. “My boy knows what I like already.” A tomato was pushed to his mouth and he thought it was weird eating during foreplay but he ate it. 

Shane whined when his clothed dick was mouthed at but too quickly ignored as Negan grinded into him. “You like my dick?” Tenting in his boxers Shane groaned. “Yes.” Negan started to circle his own head as he bucked down on his lap. “You want me to fuck you real hard with this nice big dick of mine?” Shane whispered out a “yes” though he was hesitant about it too. Negan put a piece of raw broccoli to his mouth and grinded against his boy as he fed him. Stroking faster and rubbing on Shane's covered but taunt stomach Negan moaned. Shane furrowed brows as Negan released into the bowl of vegetables and sighed.

Getting dressed Negan patted Shane's growing erection and tucked him in, pulling his jeans up. “I can't let you get off quite yet.” Negan winked and pressed on his foot harshly once more. Straddling his boys lower stomach Negan put his hands under his shirt and rubbed at his nipples. “You turned on?” Shane spat out. “You know I fucking am!” Negan popped his cheek. “Manners boy!” Picking up a cream covered tomato he smirked. “Lunch time.” Shane knew he was a kinky bastard but didn't care, he licked off the salty goodness before plucking the tomato into his mouth. “I knew you were something special.” Negan cooed before feeding him another piece of tainted food.

Negan ate off the bowl himself not screamish of partaking of himself. Before kissing his boy goodbye he gave him the usual instructions. He read an hour and then took time thinking about what would happen when he went home. Looking at the clock he found it was 7:00 pm, if he wanted to get spanked he needed to be bad. Standing up and pacing he pulled the sheets off his bed and threw them on the floor. Then he saw something he couldn't believe he missed, the naughty chair was in his room and not far from the corner. It made him angry because he didn't like that punishment and hoped it wasn't what he got instead tonight. He peered out the window and saw Negan and Dwight talking. The all knowing man looked straight at him and smiled. Sticking his tongue out and flipping Negan off he closed the curtain without waiting for a reaction. He shrugged his shoulders and pushed the naughty chair to the floor before walking out of the room.

Negan wasn't sure what got into his boy but that vulgar hand gesture wasn't appreciated though he had a feeling his boy was trying to be cute. Walking into a messy room he gasped. All sheets off the bed and on the floor of all places, his beautiful naughty chair turned over. This was too blatant to be anything other than a game. 

Shane decided not to be too bad because he may get another punishment that he didn't desire. He opted to find his old room and soaked the concrete floors in bleach and stayed back to let it soak in. Keeping his shoes on he mopped the floor but was careful not to hurt his hands. When the floors looked good he got the dirty mattress and got on his knees to clean it the best he could. He was a little tired so he sat on the ground and worked on it slowly.

Negan found a greatly improved cell with missing blankets and a mattress. Stepping out the closest door he saw a hanging and very clean blanket and sheets. Shane was sitting down and was taking time cleaning up a mattress. Putting his hands on his hips he yelled. “Boy! What is the meaning of this? You mess up your lovely new room and clean up this shit dump that is no longer yours?” Trying for subtle Shane dusted off his hands. “I was bored sir.” Laughing into the open air Negan screamed. “Joseph!” The Savior ran up. “Finish cleaning up this mattress and make sure Shane's old cell is cleaned up nice, he may need it soon.”

Shane tried to keep a neutral face, he didn't care so much where he slept but he liked knowing Negan was close. Secretly Negan had no intentions of putting his boy so far away from him but was pleased to see that pretty face fall a minute before straightening up, he could play games too. They walked back slowly with no words, when the arrived Negan pulled a chair from the desk and sat down. “Clean this shit up!” Shane was tired but worked hard then picked up the chair. “Strip your jeans then sit!” The leader noticed he stayed still when he sat and looked ahead. 

Picking up the book he thought on it, Shane was up to something and wasn't really being bad, he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He also needed his one hour of reading but after last night's breakdown he figured it would sour his boys playful mood to read it now. Tapping the book against his leg he sighed. “Should we read?” Shane had forgotten about that stupid book and yesterday came back, how stupid he was. His breath hitched and he felt his heart prickle. “No, please.” A gloved hand massaged his cheek. “Is my boy playing?” Shane knew by now Negan had an eerie sixth sense but it wasn't supposed to be so easy, that wasn't fun.

Negan rubbed at his shoulders. “You want me to find you clever boy?” He sighed confused. “What sir?” Negan rested a head to his shoulder and rubbed his gloved hand at the other’s crotch. “You playing hide and seek? Want me to find you?” Hands pushed his shirt up and touched at his scars then Negan bit on his earlobe and pulled it to his mouth before letting go and whispering. “I know my boy is playing, I just don't know what he wants.” Shane shuddered when teeth scraped his neck and he rubbed at his ear with a shoulder when Negan blew into it. Negan laughed. “You don't move in the naughty chair.” 

Negan moved and sat on the bed. “Kneel, clean my boots.” Getting in perfect position Shane felt calm as he cleaned them meticulously. “Hmm.” Negan grinned and pulled his foot out the boot, Shane didn't stop his work as Negan took his sock off. “Clean.” Negan's toes were pushed to his lips and he didn't like the idea of licking a sweaty foot but he did so. Negan hummed in approval as the bottom of his foot was licked and he beamed when he stuck his big toe in Shane's mouth and he sucked on it. “I might just make you swallow that cucumber tonight.” 

Negan pushed his foot away and laid back, raising his ass off the bed. “Take my jeans off.” Still kneeling he tilted forward and unzipped the pants pulling them off. “Boxers too.” Negan instructed. Obliging Shane licked his lips at a heavy cock lying against a dark treasure trail. Pulling his other foot out of its shoe he put it to his boys face. “Sock off.” With both feet nude he pressed them into Shane's cheeks and looked at him. “You tell me what you want now.” Negan put toes to his lips again and then brushed them through his boy's hair.

Confusion hazed his mind again. Negan was just supposed to spank him. No naughty chair, or freaking foot fetish play, was he really supposed to just ask to be spanked? So far Negan always gave him what he needed and it was so easy. Giving up part of his mind and not worrying was a gift. Was it right for him to ask this man for a spanking? To do anything he had done with him? Suddenly he felt very stupid. Shit, he felt tears just at the edge of his eyes and his heart felt heavy.

“Boy!” Negan snapped as he sat up. He frowned at moist eyes, touching a gloved hand to his chin. “Look at me!” With quivering lips he looked into matching brown eyes. “Flipping me off is unacceptable! I am fucking in charge and it is disrespectful! Understand?” Focusing on demanding eyes he nodded. “Yes sir, I'm sorry.” Negan took off his gloves. “Clean them. I also will never see clean sheets on the floor correct?” Halting his licks he nodded. “Yes sir.” Warm hands petted his hair as he worked. “Thank you for cleaning my cell but I got a little secret.” Negan leaned in like it was a real secret and whispered. “I keep that cell dirty for little puppies who don't deserve the smallest of luxuries. Now I have to offer a slightly better cell.” Feeling calm again he stopped in a mid-lick. “I'm sorry sir.” 

Shrugging Negan smiled. “It's okay. It probably had mold and no one deserves to breathe in that shit correct?” Licking at the glove he put the finger part of it in his mouth to clean it. “Yes sir.” Negan watched him work on the glove his dick twitching at that pink tongue contrasting with his black leathered glove. His boy didn't seem to like disappointing him or sitting in the naughty chair but today was a very playful misbehavior that he did. The only real bad he did was yesterday when he abused his flesh with nails though he was stressed. Then it hit him, his boy wanted a spanking, he most certainly would never ask for that himself.

“The naughty chair is to always be respected. I'm very upset you knocked it down. That was worse than your bed set on the floor.” Shane met his eyes. “I'm sorry sir.” Negan pet his hair. “Do you like the naughty chair?” He thought of lying but Negan touched his lips. “Be honest.” Shane looked at the chair in contempt making Negan chuckle. “I don't.” Negan took his gloves and inspected it. “Good job my boy! My gloves are so very clean!” He unwrapped Shane's bandages and looked at the blisters, glad they weren't irritated. “My baby boy has been playing but you could have messed up and really got in that naughty chair.” He decided not to mention the small cuts on his legs from last night. “I'm thinking my boy wanted to be bad. Maybe he wanted some spankings but didn't want to ask. Maybe since he was bad I should put him in the naughty chair instead. I shouldn't give him what he wants.”

Negan stood up. “Have you ate?” Looking dejected Shane whispered. “Yes sir.” Negan put a robe on and walked out. Shane gripped the bed frame, the need to slam his head into it was strong. He was so stupid. Negan wanted to control him and he let it happen. He would never get what he really wanted. Crying and punishment was all he ever got here, all he got with his dad. Pulling his face to the bed he deep breathed not sure what he wanted at the moment.

Arriving with a tray of food Negan saw his boy kneeling perfectly with his face hidden. Pulling on the hair Shane had a wild look to his eyes. “Don't touch me!” Negan sighed, he was learning himself and it was evident Shane had issues and leaving him alone to think was not punishment but a awful thing to do. “Boy don't speak to me that way!” He took his robe off and his shirt. “Across my lap now boy!”

Not feeling giddy over the aspect anymore he huffed and laid across it. “Count!” At twenty his boxers were pushed down and he was spanked even harder, he stopped counting and relaxed at some point, only listening to Negan's numbers and the white flesh being smacked. Negan started to knead at his cheeks. “My boy have a rough day?” It wasn't bad until Negan asked him what he wanted then left him. “I'm sorry I left you, that was wrong of me.” Not answering Shane whined and pushed his ass up. “My boy needs more spankings? He's been very bad today?” The spankings started back up and Negan started off at one again. Breathing in deep and low Shane let all thoughts go away and didn't even notice the small tears escaping his closed eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking cucumber salad next and I had the gall to say this probably wouldn't make it to 20,000 words yet this fic has the longest chapters I've ever done.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cucumber party!!!!

Negan saw that his boy seemed to be in a zone. No matter how hard he swatted or demanded Shane count with him he stayed quiet and still grasped at the bedsheets. Kneading the angry red ass he pushed a finger into his boy’s walls, there was still no reaction. “Boy!” He effortlessly pulled his hips down making Shane's stomach be on his lap now. “Boy!” He yelled again. 

This time Shane stirred. “Yes?” It was low and disoriented. “Straddle my lap now!” Following the order he saw red and puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. He dried some remaining liquid off. “Is my boy sad?” A confused and very far away looking Shane answered. “No.” He pushed on his cock and found it flaccid, not usual after a spanking. “Is my boy hurting?” Shane huffed. “No.” Not sure what question to ask or what was going on he rubbed on his boys still clothed stomach resulting in Shane hugging him and laying his head on his strong shoulders. “Is my boy ok?”

“Yes.” Shane answered savoring the warm body. “I think I've still been too bad today.” He whispered. Negan chuckled. “Does my misbehaving boy need more spankings?” Warm lips grazed his neck. “I've been real bad but that's your decision.” Rubbing at his hole again there was a reaction this time. Shane groaned and pushed back at the fingers. Taking the hand away he brushed his boys suddenly leaking cock. “I think you've been spanked enough but I got a cucumber begging to get eaten. Kneel.”

Sliding down Negan tugged off his shirt enjoying the view of broad shoulders. He snapped his fingers. “Give me your pretty fingers boy.” Pushing his hand to him Negan sucked one into his mouth, coating it in thick spit. Meeting those eyes Shane watched as another digit was swallowed and Negan hummed. The leader pulled off slurping and placed a foot to his boys now hard cock. “My boy is going to feel good tonight.” The foot pulled back and Negan took third finger into his mouth, rising up he opened a drawer and got out a bottle of lube. “Spread your legs.”

Shane grunted and spread them apart. Negan folded all his fingers down but his pointer. “Stretch yourself out on this one.” Shuddering Shane put his hand under his body as it shook and pressed in the tip of his nail. “Go slow boy but put it all up there.” Panting he pressed it down to the first joint. The intrusion felt funny but he pressed a little deeper. “Feel good?” Shane put his other hand to Negan's knee. “No.” His forehead was kissed. “Just take your time, it will.” Pressing down to his second joint he gasped at the painful delight. Negan pet his hair watching Shane sink down. Deciding to press down to his knuckle Shane whined and put his face to Negan's leg. “Move that finger.”

Shane gasped as he pushed the finger back and forth in his tight walls. “Was I right? Is that a virgin hole you got? Because you sure act like it is.” Shane gasped pulling his finger out to the very tip before plunging it in again. “Answer me boy.” Grunting Shane moaned. “Yes.” Negan pet his hair and tugged at his own interested cock. “Give that tight ass of yours another finger.” Shane breathed in deeply. “Negan.” Putting his glove on he touched Shane's scars, dragging a leathered finger up and down the worse of his healed welts. “Come on baby, I know you can do it.”

Pulling his one finger almost out Negan tapped his shoulder and showed him a middle finger. Huffing Shane put his middle digit next to his pointer and pressed it in, it wasn't even halfway in when he panted and stopped to take a minute. Negan rubbed his neck. “My boy is doing such a great job. His ass is going to enjoy his hard work.” Shane wondered how any guy or girl for that matter could like this as he started to plunge his fingers in deeper. He hummed at the slight pleasure he got a two joints deep. Negan gathered a pearl of Shane's precum and smeared it to his lips. He got no demand as he licked it off and pushed his fingers down all the way.

“Ride those fingers.” Shane pushed his knees out and rocked his ass back, starting to moan at his loosened hole. “Do those walls feels tight and wet?” Shane grunted. “Yes.” Negan chuckled as he pet his hair. “I'm sure they do boy.” The leader squeezed at his own dick. “Pull those fingers out now.” Not sure how they would get back in he was disappointed but complied. Negan squirted out a generous amount of lube and rubbed them down the same three digits. “I just got to make sure you're well oiled.” He explained with a wink. “Put all three in.”

Shane figured two would go in then the third, he wasn't sure putting three in at once would be ok. “Negan?” He kissed his boys sweaty forehead. “Yes?” Pressing his face to the man's leg he panted. “I think three is too much. One first?” Negan squealed in happiness. “Look at my boy asking for things! That makes me very happy! Put one in first my clever boy!” Pressing just one in he moaned and closed his eyes. “Eyes on me.” Opening then he looked at the leader who was smiling wide. “Two more now!” Pushing his body up he sunk in two more digits halfway and cried out.The stretch felt good and hurt in a good way. He pushed down and his legs spasmed with no control and he moaned out as his fingers hit something. “Did my boy find his sweet spot?” Negan cooed. “Rub a pad at it, circular.” Trying to find it again he withered at stretching his other fingers out and put one to that nub and gasped before rubbing around it. He whimpered as he moaned loudly. “Look at my boys dick getting all kinds of wet.” Shane groaned out when he saw his cock leaking hard. Negan put a gloved finger to his slit and pressed on it before licking the clear liquid off his glove. “Stop touching it now, I don't want you getting off.” 

Going back to pumping up and down on the fingers Negan collected more of his precum and fed it to him. Feet played with his dick again before Negan pressed it to his thigh. “Turn around in all fours and show me how good you can take your fingers now.” Taking his fingers out he turned around and presented his pink ass cheeks. Negan didn't instruct him on how many so he pushed one in first with no resistance before pushing in another and pumping them in and out panting, his natural slick dripping on the floor. Negan touched his cock as he saw Shane put a third digit in and bounce his ass back and forth. “Hmm looks good boy.”

Negan stood and got two cucumbers and put them in the bed. “Ready to eat some cucumbers? Swallow it whole?” Figuring he would blow on the vegetable or eat it in bed he answered quickly. “Yes sir.”the leader wanted nothing more that to see his kneeling boy pump those pretty legs and work that cucumber into his ass nice and slow. He also knew those hard floors were unforgiving and seeing that pretty ass stretched around that green cucumber in a plush bed would be hot. “Get on the bed on all fours.”

Negan came around to his front and kissed his lips tenderly before wiping his sweaty face down with a tissue. Negan leaned across the bed and got his cucumber to show it off. “My boy could swallow this real good don't you think?” Shane watched Negan stroke at the vegetable then push it to his dick and grind on it. Then he damn winked at him. “Suck.” The tip of the cucumber was pushed into his mouth and then the whole thing was slammed in forcefully and pushed back and forth. “Make it wet boy.” Shane coated it in his saliva, his dick red and straining now. Negan pulled it out and inspected how wet it was. “Look at my juicy cucumber!” He laughed as he pumped out his waist.

Shane gasped when he got the lube and slicked the cucumber down, realization dawning on him. “You gonna swallow my cucumber? Is that ass of yours going to eat it whole? Make it disappear?” Shane gasped and bucked down on air. “I can't decide whether I want to see your pretty face or your pretty pink hole when you gobble up your snack.” Shane bit his lip and slowly reached for the lubed cucumber when it was offered. “Stick it in that greedy ass, take it real slow.” Negan stared him down as he reached back and inserted the green tip. Watching his boy moan he took his length and stroked it slowly. “Tell me how it feels boy.”

Letting out a shaky gasp he moaned as he pushed it in more. “Feels good Negan.” He put a gloved hand to the flushed face. “That right? Am I going to make that pink and puffy hole of yours a needy little whore bucket?” Shane's walls clenched down on of its own violation making his dick ooze more. “Yes.” He cried out. Knowing he had to see the other side he kissed his boys lips and walked around. Negan had seen plenty a porn in his day, with women of course being stuffed full of a cucumber or something else but this was in a whole other league.

Not much was inserted but Shane's leaking and heavy cock was visible as he saw a green cucumber ready to be stuffed harder into wet walls. Part was already submerged and he pulled Shane's cheeks apart making his boy whine. He was being filled to the brim and as much as he wanted to fuck that pretty ass he felt it was a good training. “Give that ass more Shane, it needs it.” Shane pushed more in with ease. “Move it around.” Arching his back he pushed it in and out as his dick twitched. Negan tugged on his dick and liked the yelp he received. “More!” Negan ordered. 

His boy cried out when he tugged hard on his balls. Shane rocked back and forth on the cucumber moaning like a puppy in heat. Negan saw that his whole insides were wet with slick and when Shane thrusted at the veggie he couldn't help but lick at the rim that was full. His boys stomach constricted, breathing heavily. “Negan.” The leader smirked and thumbed his slit and bit into his balls making him push his ass out and yelp. Negan took off his glove and put a finger on both sides of the cucumber and rubbed his ring watching the engorged dick trickle down precum. “Neg…” His boys whole body shuddered, his tight stomach moving hard. “Give that ass more.”

He heard a deep breath as Shane pushed it in more then withered as he cried out and thrusted faster. “Found that special spot again I see.” Negan stroked himself faster watching his boys trembling stomach. “Stop!” His Boy was training well as stilled. “Give yourself more. Push it in, no thrusting.” The cucumber was easily four inches in now and Shane pushed it in breathing hard. Negan spread his cheeks making his boys walls pulse. “look at that Shane, your ass wants more.” Dropping his head he exhaled through a shudder. “Give it what it wants.” Pushing more in Shane stopped and whined. He was tiring out, his arms and shoulders hurt from the exertion and now his blistered hands stung. His ass felt so full that he thought he would come right now. Putting his hand on the bed he breathed in deeply, feeling the pull at his ass. “Negan.” He cried out at a sharp sting to his red ass. “Yes?” 

Closing his eyes he wondered if Negan would be angry. “Tired.” Negan stroked at his dick slowly and cooed. “Sleepy tired or physical tired?” Breathing harshly he answered slowly. “Both and my hand hurts.” Negan hummed and squeezed hard on his slit before clamping down on the base of his dick. “Maybe I should make you go to bed, not come until tomorrow.” His eyes felt hazy and it didn't sound too bad though his dick did start to hurt. “Whatever you see best.” His boy wasn't fighting and he knew he was being sincere.

He took the cucumber and pushed it in another inch making Shane moan. He slapped hard at the outside part of the vegetable and watched that pretty dick leak more. “Thank you for being honest. Continue to do so. On your back.” He watched as his boy awkwardly crawled with his ass full up to a pillow. “Hold your knees.” Negan tugged his own hard dick as he watched that ass swallow green from another angle. Sleepy eyes widened to wakefulness as he pushed the vegetable back and forth in slurping walls. Shane stared at him and moaned, his stomach moving slow, and his dick leaking. He pushed against his boys prostate making him wail and stretch his legs wider. Negan felt his dick would pop right open at the obscene moans coming out his boys mouth. “Oh boy your ass is going to take my dick so well after this.” He pulled the cucumber out completely and pushed the tip in and out making Shane rock his ass. “Negan.” Looking into those eyes he slammed the cucumber in all the way and thrusted in hard in and out, making sure to press it up hard into his boys prostate. Shane pushed his ass back and forth moaning filthily and there was no warning as he shot his load onto his panting stomach.

Negan pushed his legs down quickly and rutted against them, pushing his dick between the closed legs and grunting. Watching the embedded green he decided to push the legs apart and make his boy cry. He pushed the cucumber in hard making Shane a withering mess in overstimulation as he worked the vegetable against his prostate once more. “Jerk my cock.” He ordered and fingers quickly found his dick and stroked fast. “Negan.” Shane voiced needily as Negan pushed the cucumber in harder. He spanked at Shane's thighs and loved the whimper he heard. Yanking the vegetable out he pushed the tip of his dick into the wet hole and pushed making Shane moan. He lazily pushed it back and forth before he released into the edge of his boys rim. Shane spread out his body and withered as he managed to come a second time. Negan picked up a smaller cucumber and pressed it into plump lips. Shane sucked on it without instruction and watched as Negan inserted it into his white coated walls. “Keep this in baby. Keep my cum vaulted in nice. Every time you feel it move, think of me.” Shane moaned and pushed down whining at the pull. He put a hand to his dick and Negan slapped at it. “No touching unless I say so, that's mine!” Negan got up and washed him off and gave him a bottled water before opening that damn book to read to him as he petted his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one write 7 paragraphs on anal fingering? Don't ask me...
> 
> I'm really excited about the next chapter, it might not be exciting but I've had it in my mind as soon as I started writing this.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all eat a cucumber salad! My mind doesn't do vanilla.

When Shane woke up he stayed still. Negan was humming and rubbing at his ass. He wondered what job Negan would give him today as he stretched out then gasped when a cucumber brushed his walls. “Boy remember what I stuck up his pretty little ass?” Shane moaned when Negan spanked his ass and nudged a finger at his hole.

Negan pulled him into his lap and fed him eggs and chopped fruit. “Baby like his breakfast?” Shane ate the spoonful and smacked his lips. “Yes sir. Thank you.” His lips were dabbed with a napkin and he pushed his ass down on Negan's legs grunting when he cock was palmed at. “I need you to behave extra good today. I have to go to Alexandria.”

Shane didn't feel like he had been here two weeks. “Can I come?” Negan nuzzled at his throat and jokingly replied. “I'll let you come when I fuck you.” Cutting his eyes Shane scoffed. “You know what I mean Negan. Go with you to Alexandria.” Not liking that look he pinched Shane's nipple. “Boy! You do not look at me that way and you didn't even ask nicely.” His boy huffed and crossed his arms. “Do you want to sit in a naughty chair all day long?” Shane looked at the chair with hate. “No sir.” 

Negan pulled him off his lap and stood. “You bathe and be nice. I'll be back tonight.” Shane stood. “Negan please let me go there.” He could understand the other wanting to see his family but he was here for bad behavior and the small sliver of his mind that he ignored screamed that Shane may want to stay, beg to do so. He felt some things he couldn't deprive the man of now. If he stayed here he couldn't beg to stay in Alexandria. “You have no reason to go there. You punching Arat got you here. If I let you go there I'm saying it's okay what you did. That's setting a very bad example.”

He hot what Negan was saying but he missed Judith and Rick, Carl who was like his own son. “Be good boy.” Negan opened the door. “Wait Negan. I have a daughter.” He paused staring at the wall, wondering if he heard correctly. Turning he looked at Shane. “Judith. She's a year old.” The leader sighed and shut the door. “You're telling me this now? Who's keeping her?” He rubbed his neck and looked at Negan confidently. “Rick. We all raise her together anyway.” Negan shook his head. “Take a shower, get the doctor to tend to your bandages and we leave in exactly one hour. You are in deep shit for keeping this a secret.” Shane gulped at the threat and went to his bathroom. 

Negan was in a foul mood and he thought he could explain Judith and everything that transpired. He sat next to him but every time he tried to speak leathered fingers touched his lips to quiet him. The boy sat wedged against Negan with hardly any room to move and got more angsty the longer he was ignored. Trying to center himself he thought of Judith and his family.

“Stand. Don't move.” Negan ordered. Rick watched him with a smile but didn't move. The leader showed off his authority going house to house before the pantry picking out what he wanted. Some dared to wave at Shane while others ignored him completely. The trucks were loaded and Negan ordered them all to wait outside the gate. “Ricky where is that angel Judith?” Rick cocked his head then looked at Shane. “You told him?”

“He wasn't going to let me come.” Shane walked over. “Come on Rick. I missed her.” He put his hands around his friend who looked pissed but hugged him tight and lifted him in the air making his boy laugh. Negan did a double take at the asshole touching his property and what his he hell? Those beanpoles weren't supposed to be able to lift his strong boy. Negan followed behind as Rick acted strangely fatherly, updating Shane on Judith's milestones. 

Upon entering a house Shane snatched a baby from Olivia and hugged her. If Negan had ovaries, maybe they would combust. “She's looking more like her mother everyday.” Rick said smiling in a rare contrast to his usual look of constipation. His boy lifted her up and down on the air talking babyish. “Look at our daughter. She's getting so big!” Negan was pissed, glad Lucille was outside the door. Our daughter? Rick kissed her hair. “Yeah, Lori would be proud.” Negan needed a smoke.”I'm going outside. Don't run Shane or you'll be sorry.” He didn't see a hurt face as he slammed the door shut.

“Is he hurting you?” Shane sat down groaning at the vegetable but his friend mistook it for pain. “No, I got a nice room and a shower. Fed well.” Rick saw he looked good but didn't believe it, plus he was limping and his hands were bandaged. “Shane be honest.” He sighed. “You wouldn't believe me brother.” Rick sat closer to him and looked at the ceiling. “Tell me.” Holding Judith tight he told the truth, shocking himself. He explained how Negan bandaged him up and fed him well. He left out the book and the dominance but did explain how he hurt himself, Rick was familiar with that. He even told him Negan liked him and vice versa though he spun it like a romance novel. By the time he was done Rick was huffing and shaking his head. “Well you do seem less angry.” They both laughed loudly.

Negan was minding his own business, stewing on a damn porch swing when Tara came up. “Mind?” She held out her hand. A flash of Abraham's bloody stump crossed his mind as he sighed, he had gone soft. He gave her a cigarette and even lit it for her. “Mind telling me why I just found out Shane has a daughter and he just called her theirs?” Tara puffed on her cigarette. “He didn't tell you?” Pushing his feet out he sighed. “I didn't give him a chance. They're probably fucking in there right now.” Tara laughed, slapping at the armrest of the swing. “Fucking? I could see Shane going that way but Rick? He's in love with Michonne.” Negan kept his relief at bay, now wanting Tara to know his business. “How do two men share a daughter and not be gay?” She inhaled the cigarette once more. “Let Shane tell you but it's definitely a straight story.”

When he went back in Shane was nuzzling a baby and Rick was sitting by him thigh to thigh. It didn't make him as angry though. “Ricky, let's make sure you aren't hiding any shit at these vacant houses. Let Shane visit with Judith.” They walked to a few empty houses and Negan had to respect this group. No closets or attics contained hoarded items. Rick put his hands on his hips and looked at an amazed Negan giggling over running water from a faucet. “Shane's got issues.” 

Negan turned the water off and walked to Rick leaning back. “No shit. It's how he ended up at my place.” Rick shook his head. “Anger issues isn't hard to figure out. It's easy to wind him up and let him go. Anyone can see that.” Negan chuckled and pushed Lucille to Rick's chest. “I guess you mean daddy issues. Nightmares. Self harm.” The Alexandrian stood taller and stared at him. “Rick it's a dangerous world now. You should have got a head start on that.” Rick couldn't believe his ears, Shane left out the abuse as a whole in reference to Negan. “Shane's my brother. We have a complicated past. There was a time we could have easily killed one another but now I would die for him. I've tried my best. Between keeping my people alive, feeding them, the best I could hope for is to keep him mostly calm. That's why he was with Aaron and Eric. Then Arat came.”

Negan put Lucille down and held his hands up in defense. “I know you tried. Trust me, it's a full time job keeping him in line.” Rick looked at him. “How do you do it then? Run The Saviors and help him?” Negan rubbed his beard, clicked his teeth. “I just demand excellence Rick. I'll get him in shape. Mostly. A fetal cat can't be entirely tamed.” Rick wasn't sure what he meant. Shane didn't beat around the bushes, he let Rick know they were romantic but they were both biting their tongue at something. “We need to have another talk.” Rick was scared to know.

One the ride home Shane was the quiet one, not engaging in conversation and content with being wedged in the seat. Thirty minutes from home he fell asleep against Negan's shoulder. Negan instructed them to unload the supplies and tapped his boy awake. “Let's go in.” Negan took him to his own bedroom and stripped him bare. “Lay down.” As he laid on a pillow Negan massaged him down. “I talked to Rick.” The leader pressed on his sore shoulders. “About what?” Negan kneaded into the dip of his back and straddled his ass, pushing the cucumber down. Shane moaned. “Judith. We're going back in a week. She's staying with us for a week and going back to Alexandria after that . Then we will start a two week visitation.

Shane looked up, the best he could with Negan's weight on him. “How can we do that? She needs things.” Negan grinded against his ass. “My Saviors will make sure that happens. The start runs tomorrow. Rick agreed, she will be safe here.” Shane smiled and wanted to talk more about it but groaned out instead when Negan thrusted against his ass. “Thank you Negan.” Grabbing his boys waist he bounced up and down. “You're welcome my boy.”

Negan said nothing more, he pushed roughly at his prostate with the cucumber before pulling it out. “Eat.” He put it to Shane's mouth and he grabbed it as Negan got that book out again and started to read. Shane eyes at the fruit disgusted. “Boy we don't waste!” Rolling his eyes he got on top of Negan. If that kinky bastard was going to try him, he was going to push back. Staring into brown eyes he kissed Negan, slipping his tongue in before pulling back. Shane put the cucumber in his mouth and brushed the other end against Negan's mouth. He bit into it, chewing it up. “Damn boy, it taste good!” He swatted Shane's ass and he rolled his eyes once more, taking his own bite out of the vegetable. They both shared the cucumber before a firm arm pulled him down onto his shoulder and read to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shane must be disciplined for the Judith secret. Maybe it will be an usual discipline.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me two days to write but here it is! The butt sex!!!!

When Shane wakes it's to a spanking, he moans into the sheets letting the swats increase. “I got plans for you today. You kept your daughter a secret.” Hands stilled, slipping into his crack before Negan screamed in his ear. “Get your ass up!” Scrambling to his feet Negan pulled him by his ear and shoved him into the naughty chair. “You need to think, why would I be upset that I didn't know about Judith until yesterday?”

Placing his hands on his lap he looked straight ahead pouting. “Negan I want to tell you about her.” Fingers brushed at his lips. “Shush Shane. That little girl will be a ball of sunshine and I want to hear all about her. This is reflection on your bad behavior because you withheld information. Don't taint the chair talking about good things.” He didn't understand that but he was always told to be quiet and reflect about being bad on the naughty chair. 

Negan read reports and ate breakfast staring at his boy for exactly one hour. “Times up.” Shane's pouted and Negan snapped fingers to the floor. “Kneel.” A tray of food is put in front of him. “Feed yourself, when I feel you have made me understand your actions I'll feed you again.” The food doesn't taste as good and halfway through the knot gnaws on his stomach making him kneel and hold his stomach. Negan sees sorrow. “Eat the whole tray boy. Don't anger me.”

Struggling to finish he put the tray on the floor. Negan felt a pang of pride when his boy bent down and cleaned his boots. “Is my boy trying to get on my good side?” Nodding shyly he bit at the cuff on Negan's gloves effectively pulling them off and cleaning them too. When he was done cleaning the last glove Negan inspected his work and found it sufficient. “Good boy, you cleaned them well. Now tell me about Judith.”

Negan listened to the whole sad sob story. From Shane really thinking Rick wasnt able to be saved at the hospital to him crying one night and Lori consoling him. It was the first night two people had angry sex, missing their old life and the man in it. It quickly became deeper and he saw Carl as his son. The shock of Rick finding them and the relief. Then how he felt he was losing everything, becoming the outsider and Rick wouldn't even let him teach Carl how to defend himself. He felt Lori didn't care for him to begin with and suddenly he was the enemy. Somehow after thinking of killing Rick and a confrontation that should have ended in death Carl shot a walker as their home was lost.

Apparently Rick was big on speeches and after telling everyone it was his way or the highway Shane realized he was the rightful leader. They made up but Lori hated him, swore Judith was Rick's though the timing was iffy. She was hateful but Rick reassured him he would know the child. Lori and Rick were on the edge of making up and Shane would never tell Rick he feared she would turn Rick against him but she never got the chance because she died in childbirth. For once Rick broke down, was incapable of being a leader or taking care of himself or Judith so Shane stepped up. Carl named his sister and the whole group banned together to care for her. When Rick recovered they raised her together and and he finally felt he had a family.

Negan almost felt bad taking him away from that. Almost didn't matter though because he was a selfish bastard and Shane still had big issues. “Why am I upset you didn't tell me?” Sighing his boy nuzzled into his leg. “Because you want to know everything.” Negan yanked his hair. “Do I look like a gossiping hen?” Gasping Shane stared on. “No sir.” Negan showed him the book they had been reading. “I'm trying to help you. You're daughter is a grounding factor. Something to help you strive to be a better person, to want to be whole. Days will be hard but that little girl, it's a reason for you to want your happiness.” Shane put his head on Negan's lap and he kneeled as his hair was pet.

“Also you are my property, I need to know everything there is to know about you.” Shane felt it was a double standard, he knew zero about Negan other than he was a domineering and kinky leader. “I'm sorry Negan.” The leader smiled, showing his perfect teeth. “It's okay. I accept your apology.” Negan leaned down and gave him a quick peck to the lips. “Now work with Lila until three, I think you are capable of that now. Behave and don't disappoint me boy.” Leaning over he licked a stripe up Shane's face. “Behave and I might just show that tight little ass of yours who's boss tonight.”

Shane and Lila ate a good lunch and didn't speak to one another. He walked around more but still tried to keep his pace slow. A tight knot clenched at his stomach at the unknown, Negan would treat him okay but he was scared it would hurt despite the cucumber experience not being so bad. The day wore on and Shane found himself pacing, trying not to pull at his hair in nervousness.

Shane had read, bathed, and rested. Dinner would arrive soon and he hoped Negan would accompany him and not show up late. Negan arrived one hour after Shane's tray arrived. “Have you not eaten?” Shane looked down and chewed on his nail. “I was waiting on you.” The leader took no time undressing to his boxers and sitting on the bed. “Kneel and eat.” Dropping into position Shane eyed the tray, waiting to bed fed. Hearing a chuckle he looked up at Negan. “I'm still upset about your secret. Feed yourself.” The food didn't taste as good as Shane tried to force it down, when he felt he couldn't eat more he was encouraged by The leader.

“Tell me what you have done to behave.” Denying eye contact he couldn't think of much he did right. “Ran store.” Negan pet his hair. “You did more than that.” Huffing Shane started to get angry. “I kept Judith a secret and let my food get cold and I spilled my milk at lunch.” Negan didn't know about the milk, though it was unimportant because it was an accident. “Shane! My boy!” He gripped his chin tight. “I didn't ask you how you misbehaved. Tell me what you've done well.” Dropping his head on Negan's knee he breathed deeply. “Nothing.”

Shane's tense shoulders were massaged. “Sure you did. You showered, got dressed, worked the store, didn't talk to Lila, read, ate your food yourself right now as I ordered. Is all that true?” Hiding his face Shane muttered. “Yes sir.” Negan bought his face up. “Yes and much more. Did my boy rest and brush his teeth?” A hand forced him to maintain eye contact. “Yes.” Hands stroked his face. “Did my boy also help an elderly lady carry her books to her room?” Shane forgot about that and also thought at the time that was being bad, he didn't think Negan would approve of something he wasn't told to do but he wanted to help the struggling woman. “That's my boy not only being doing what's expected but being kind. That makes my panties wet!” Shane blushed but couldn't look away because hands keep him in place. “You're gonna learn that you are good too. Even in your difficult times you're still my good boy. Each day you will do things that make me happy because you are good and when I ask to know those things, you will only tell me good okay?” The concept seemed too much but he smiled halfway. “Okay.”

Standing up Negan took his boxers off. “Get naked and get on your knees in the bed.” Scrambling up Shane didn't take long to get on the bed. “Bend over.” Negan ran a hand down his smooth spine, tracing along his ass cheek before rubbing two fingers at Shane's hole. “Feel good?” Pushing back Shane grunted. “Yes.” His ass was spanked. “You don't move. Listen to me and you don't feel a thing I don't give you myself.” 

Breathing in sharply Shane tried to stay calm. “Yes sir.” Negan watched a pretty pink rim get exposed as he pushed back ass cheeks. He whistled. “I can't believe this is all mine. Is any of it yours?” Staying still there was a moan. “No sir, all yours.” Negan spanked his ass. “That's correct!” Warm liquid dropped down his crack, coating his insides, it took a while for Shane to understand it was saliva. Fingers pushed in, spreading the saliva into tight walls.

Shane breathed hard when a tongue traced up his crack, lapping thickly from the bottom to the top, whining when a tongue breached his hole, plunging deeper and making his dick drip. Negan watched thighs straining not to collapse. “You like that?” Shane whimpered when the tongue reached further and a finger caressed his taint. A firm smack hit his ass cheek. “It's rude not to answer!”

Grunting at the swift pain Shane replied. “Yes Negan.” His legs were spread further and his dick was stroked slow in time with small, lazy laps inside his walls. A cap opened and fingers pried inside his outer rim, pushing slowly back and forth taking time. “You got such a pretty hole Shane.” Two fingers reached to his prostate, rubbing circular. Shane cried out into the room as the silk squelch of fingers stretched him open. The overwhelming feeling of pleasure overpowered the pain he felt of his walls widening.

It felt so good and he moaned when he saw his hard dick leaking dribblets of precum but Negan was big and wide and he wasn't sure he could take that. The unexpected intrusion of a third finger made him cry out in pain, the fingers all pushing in and out but then he felt pleasure and whined. “Negan?” Expert fingers didn't stop their assault, pushing into him deeper. “Can I move please?” A warm hand spread over the dip of his back gently. “Since you asked nicely I'll allow it”

Pumping back, trying to chase fast fingers Shane groaned. “Look at my boy! He wants to try his hand at being slutty!” Negan gave his own dick a big squeeze before brushing the head of his dick against Shane's legs. “See what you do to me? My boy trying to drain me dry?” Shane pushed back harshly. “No sir.” Negan beamed at his boys answer. His hole stretched out, fingers moving effortlessly, ramming in and out brushing against his prostate here and there made Shane pause in delight. Then it happened, a fourth digit crept in pushing back and forth sloppily with no rhythm. Shane's body shook, his legs and feet an absorption of pleasure, breathing labored at the intensity. 

“Look at the mess I made.” Negan cooed. “My boy is shaking something fierce. I did that.” Fingers never stopped in their task. The bed dipped and his scars were touched as his whole stomach was pet. “Shane breath.” Calming his body his feet still trembled. From Negan's view it seemed the body in front of him wanted this but the complexity of his new toy sometimes made him doubt his plans. “Is this too much or are you just exited for me to pump that little ass full?” 

“Want you.” Shane muttered. It was all he needed to hear before he pushed ass cheeks back and thrusted in. He eased in halfway with no resistance as Shane calmed down some. “You ever think you would have this? A badass dick shoved up that naughty pussy hole of yours?” The word “pussy” made his mind go somewhere bad, where he was bad. Negan smacked his ass. “Answer me boy.” Snapping out of it Shane pushed further away. “Don't use that word. Pussy.” 

There was a tense silence, no movement from either party but then Negan pushed in hard, leaving little room left he hadn't encased. “Look at my demanding brat, telling me what he wants.” His hair was tugged on. “I like that. So tell me you ever think that sweet little ass of yours would want a big fat dick tearing it up?” Pumping back Shane grinned. “No.” Nobody ever cared what he wanted in bed either. Negan pulled out and flipped him in the bed, his dick pushing to the hilt in one go. Pounding hard into Shane's walls and grabbing his cock roughly he started stroking. Negan's thrusts made his head hit the headboard and he cried out at the pleasurable thump of his head hitting wood and his walls being pried apart.

“Don't think I don't see that.” Negan chastised, pushing his body back from the headboard and squeezing hard on his dick. “Only I can make you hurt.” Nails dug into his skin to emphasize the point before a finger pushed in alongside Negan's fat dick, stretching him further. “Savor this boy because next time that dick of yours is going to feel it bad.” Shane shuddered, his whole body shaking when Negan pinched on his balls and rammed in deeper, his prostate milked on each harsh thrust.

Shane cummed on his stomach, milky splurts dirtying his treasure trail. Negan pumped in harder and opted for pinching Shane's nipple instead. Spit was on the corner of Shane's mouth as he moaned out when Negan pulled his knees apart and thrusted wildly cumming inside his loosened hole. Pulling out he kissed his boy and then put a finger in his ass grinning at wet and irritated walls. “You did great boy, made me proud.” Shane kissed him back already wishing for their next time and wondering exactly how different it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think Shane's cock is gonna get it good in the next chapter, it's gonna be an angsty ride! I've been looking foward to tearing my little Shane down.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I love my man pain! If you're reading this let me know, I love me some comments.

"I _wish your mother never gave birth to you, you're nothing but a waste of space. When you turn eighteen you better change your name because you aren't procreating a bloodline with my name!” A jagged piece of glass cut into his skin as he screamed._

Shane sat up in bed trying to not cry atnd found out Negan wasn't in bed. “That's okay, he's a busy man and I don't need him.” Shane told himself out loud. Getting up to pee there was a note on the table. He threw it on the trash, at least Negan told him he would be home. The instructions were rather easy, work until three everyday until he arrived back which would be three days at the longest. Take care of his property and behave.

Maybe something came up and Negan had to leave, it couldn't be his choice to fuck him and leave him. Negan wouldn't be that cruel. No customers gave him any lip and some wouldn't even look him in the eye, they seemed scared. Lunch came and as usual Lila was happy but Shane ate slowly, his self fed food tasting like nothing. “Some of Negan's wives try to starve themselves, I wouldn't recommend it. One had to have a feeding tube put in.” The thought disturbed Shane, a person's life choices in a apocalypse taken away. The loss of will to live was understandable but he also understand Negan's control issues. “I'm just not hungry, I'm not planning on starving myself. Plus I'm just here. I'm not one of his wives, I'm nothing.” The words left a deep sting that he wasn't expecting though he didn't want Lila to know his business, part of him really felt he didn't matter to the leader. “Oh honey you're a wife, that status may even be higher. Sush now.” Shane forced the food down, not giving a shit anymore.

Shane ate dinner, read his book, had his feet bandaged sand got the okay on no Tylenol. He showered and laid down restlessly. The fear of sleeping and having a nightmare was overwhelming and the desire to pull at his hair strong. “I don't mean a thing, I know this. Dad told me that long ago.” He whispered. Closing his eyes he sighed knowing sleep wouldn't come but memories and thoughts would beat down on his mind.

Shane scarfed down his papery meal and bandaged his own feet up, another okay from the doctor but he had to come at night to the doctor to guarantee Negan there was no self inflicted wounds. Those were his exact words spoken in a brass tone, Shane got it though because he was a mess. Store was just a numb experience of chatty people in line and a silent Lila. The loneliness settled in, even when him and Rick were at different ends he always had someone who tolerated his existence. No one spoke to him, he had no friends here.

Washing his hands after another bland meal he looked in the mirror, seeing his ugly face. It was uglier with baggy eyes from no sleep. He looked away trying to keep from such a cliche thing as punching a mirror but the pull for pain was overwhelming. Reading one hour he hoped would make him fall asleep at 7 pm but he was still awake. The doubt of Negan caring and the ghost yelling of his dad's too true words. Getting dressed again Shane decided to take a walk to calm his nerves.

The walk was doing nothing to help. Turning a corner he saw Negan emerge from a room, happiness and relief filled him as he tried to walk casually up. A woman came to the open door in a silk robe and kissed Negan, their tongues colliding. “You have one skillful mouth.” Negan praised as he fastened his belt. The girl giggled. “So do you.” Shane saw red, his fight or flight senses edging right under his anger. He shouldn't be surprised because he was trash, nothing to be cherished and that girl was beautiful, a way better fit for Negan to spend his nights. Turning around he decided to go to his room, hit a wall or yank his growing hair.

“My boy!” Negan cooed. Shane froze in place. Breathing deeply in once he cleared his throat, making his voice clear. “Hey, I'm just going back to my room.” Negan grabbed his waist. “Not before you tell me how much you missed me.” Shane shook, hands clenching when Negan kissed his neck. “I know I missed you Shane.” It was a lie, he turned and saw a cool Negan smiling at him. “I'm going.” Stepping back Negan grabbed his hand and his expression changed. “Boy you best not be rude.”

Gritting his teeth Shane had had enough. “Fine. Fuck you Negan.” He spat in his face then punched him hard, the unexpected impact made Negan stumble back. Regaining his balance he pinned Shane to the wall. “Boy that was a mistake.” Panting in place, his hands pulled behind his back as he fought but was contained. Negan radioed some Saviors which came running. “Lock him up in his old room and tell Dwight to come to me for instructions.”

Shane was stripped down to his boxers and thrown onto the concrete floor. Hugging his chest and curling up in a ball he thought about how stupid he was, he tried to get away from Negan to calm down and he was glad he punched him but it was still lonely in the cell alone. “This is what you deserve.” He whispered through shuttered words.

Shane didn't make an attempt to sleep on his bed that night and was woke up to eat breakfast. “Put some clothes on.” Sitting on the bed he made no attempt to get dressed, his mind telling him how tired he was. Tired of everything. Collecting a spoonful of the slop Negan decided was appropriate he threw the spoon to the floor followed by the tray. At 10 am, a unknown time to the angry man Dwight opened the door and saw the tray, it was cleaned by another Savior. “I'm fixing you a tray and you are getting dressed. Negan just told me the bare minimum he expects you to do and if it's not done then you are to be forced to do it.” Dwight left saying nothing else.

Shane struggled to snap his jeans, his hands trembling. The thought of leaving socks off crossed his mind but he didn't want to be pushed down and be dressed. Another tray was put on his bed. After long minutes of rage Shane picked up the tray and bit is lip hard, pushing the bed back he scraped the food onto the concrete and put the bed back into place. He felt a sliver of content when he put the empty tray by the door and not being as foolish as one time before the walkers rose he drank down his whole bottle of water.

At a unknown time of 2 pm another tray came, minutes passed and reassured no one was coming back soon he hid the food again. He hated this place and Negan didn't matter, thinking of his daughter he slept an hour before his dad made an appearance in his dreams. Standing he pressed his foot to the floor gasping at the pain though it wasn't much with it healing. The door opened and the stern face of Negan appeared. “Have you thought of how bad you are being?” The words hurt though it was obvious each time misbehaved was said it really meant bad too. Gritting his teeth Shane forced a smile. “Depends have you thought of what an asshole hole you are? You might as well put me on gravel duty because I'm not apologizing fucker.”

Negan smirked. “Oh Shane that fire of yours, I could eat it up most days but punching me was very disrespectful and I don't tolerate it. You will apologize for being bad.” The door closed and Shane couldn't care that he was called bad and not once called Negan's boy. Going to his bed he tore his sock off and pushed into his skin but still the pain was minimal. 

" _Nobody will ever love you dumb shit! Your momma left and now I have to deal with your ass. Everyday you disappoint me. You lost the game, the whole school depended on you and you let them down just like you let me down every day you breathe.” Leather hit his legs. “I hate you. You will always be alone, your worthless pile of shit.” He bit down on his lips, tired of giving his dad the satisfaction of crying, his stomach burning at open welts being cut into again. He would have to find a way to steal some booze to disinfect it. He thought the last infection would kill him when he got too scared to steal from his dad._

Fear and wetness woke him up, a thin pillow had blood on it. Licking his lip he felt a long gash from biting hard into his lip. Smearing it with his arm he stood up. “I'm bad, always bad.” He rocked himself before screaming. Going to the corner he shoved his face hard into it, he wouldn't cry. At an unknown 9 pm another tray of slop was delivered. “Doctor will check your feet tomorrow, make sure you eat.” Dumping the food to his hide spot and drinking a blood laced bottle of water he went back to his corner. “I'm alone, I suck. I'm so bad.” His mind hazy he wondered when his dad would come back.

It was easy sleeping while standing, he did it many times in his youth. The sleep came between snippets of flashbacks and biting his bleeding lip. Between nightmares and digging his foot in the concrete and getting angry at small pain. The dreams made him paranoid and sometimes he remembered where he was but other times the footsteps outside made him fear his dad was coming back. Whispers started at his ear. “He doesn't love you.” “You're stupid.” “No one would ever love you, look at that ugly face.” “You're bad!”

Shane pulled at his hair. “Shut up!” The voices laughed and taunted him, he wanted the noise to stop. Pulling harder he breathed deeply and tried to think of Judith, Rick, and Carl. It was no use though when the cackling continued. “Shut up!” He screamed again. Slamming his head against the wall he felt relief when the warm blood trickled down, making his mind hazy as he fell down.

“Go check on his sorry ass!” Negan snapped at the doctor. Part of him wanted Shane to rot in that cell, the sheer disrespect of the man. He knew why he punched him, the jealous rage evident when he turned his boy around. What did Shane think would happen? He would let his wives go and marry him? The gall of that thought. Last night was hard, the urge to call his boy out and sleep with him, give him a few spankings and the naughty chair treatment before going back to their old routine. That set a very bad example though and that was unacceptable. Damn, maybe he should drop the boy now. He would act like this every time he banged a wife and that shit would get old fast.

Dwight led the doctor into the room and it didn't take long to see the body. Rushing over blood poured and his skin was cold. “Dwight I need a stretcher!” The doctor screamed, feeling Shane's strong pulse and yanking a blanket to the bed to apply pressure. Dilated pupils looked up and swatted the doctor's wrist away. “Stop dad.” Shane started to thrash around and Saviors came to help.

“Shit!” Negan sighed as he opened the frantic knocking door. “What the fuck? Is the sanctuary on fire?” Dwight panted. “Sir Negan, it's Shane. He was on the floor bleeding. The doctors checking on him, some Saviors took Shane to the infirmary.” Thoughts flew by in Negan's head. That this was his fault, did Shane try to kill himself? This was Negan's fault, he shouldn't have left his boy alone.

There was blood everywhere, the doctor was stitching up his head while Shane was out of it. For the first time since Lucille Negan felt the prickle of tears. “Negan he's fine. It's a head laceration, not deep. Head wounds just bleed a lot.” Negan watched a needle sew flesh together. “What happened?” The doctor didn't look up from his stitching. “Joseph is looking at his cell to investigate. Looks like he hit his head against something. He's got a lip laceration that needs stitches too. He was disoriented and thought I was his dad so once I was sure he didn't have a concussion I gave him a sedative.”

Joseph came in. “Negan, he didn't eat his food. Dwight said the trays were empty but there was food under the bed. There was some blood on the wall, a little and the floor near it is where we found him. Looks like he hit his head on it.” Negan looked back at Shane. “Thanks Joseph. That will be all.” Touching Shane's head it was cold. “His cell was cold and the loss of blood from a head wound makes it worse. Will you cover him up? I was trying to get the most important thing done first.” Negan wrapped him up tight. “Will he be okay?” Pausing to look at his leader he smiled. “Yes Negan but with all due respect I wouldn't leave him in a cell or alone for long anywhere. It seems he has his fair share of issues.” Negan nodded in understanding. “Yes, thank you.” He walked out, the doctor's mouth wide open because Negan never thanked him.

Negan used Lucille to tear apart walkers, he was angry at himself and Shane. His boy had issues and maybe he needed to go back to Alexandria. That wasn't an option, he couldn't let him go without a fight. Everything would work out. Coming back in he stopped by the doctor's office. “Shane's awake. He's okay but he's not talking.” Going down the hall he smiled at his boy laying in bed. “Shane.” His boy looked at him and then closed his eyes. “What the fuck you want? Shouldn't you be fucking one of your wives?” Negan went to pet his hair, sharp words hissed at him. “Don't Negan. I'm done with this shit. I want you to take me home.” Negan's closed his eyes and sighed. “Whatever you want my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shane! Asshole Negan!


	19. Chapter 19

Negan didn't sleep but it was time to get up, give Shane what he wanted. He stared at himself in a mirror wondering the moment he became a despicable human being, he wasn't born that way but he had been this way long before this walker shit went down. Deciding to shave his beard he sighed, he always screwed things up.

Negan bought Shane a decent breakfast and knocked before entering his room. “Hey.” Shane looked his way and he handed the tray over. Shane picked over the food silently. “The doctor said you're better.” His boy only shrugged. “I'll take you home today if that's what you want.” Shane sniffed and answered with his mouth full. “I do.” There was no mention of his newly shaved face. “Look I know I messed up but I have to say it, not eating is hard on your body. Our bodies are going through so much these days anyway so we need to try out best not to stress it out.” 

Shane tore off some waffle. “Nice to know.” It was said so casually. “Think of Judith when you do that.” Shane threw a cup at him. “Don't fucking talk about her asshole!” Raising his arms non threatening he spoke. “Okay Shane. I got it.” His boy ate calmly. “Yeah? You don't get shit. You will die one day and probably from one of your own asshat Saviors. They will shoot you in the back and you will deserve it because all you do is take.”

It hurt hearing that from Shane, anybody else would get a fuck you attitude. “We will leave in an hour.” Negan picked up the cup and left. The door shut and Shane sighed, the leader didn't care about him and that was for the best. Packing up the little supplies he had though he wasn't sure if he should because the were from Negan he breathed in. Now he could be with his family and forget about the Sanctuary and Negan.

Negan knocked on the door precisely one hour later and they walked in silence to a truck that was unlocked. “You could always give me the keys, let me give you the truck back when you come me for your supplies.” Leaning back and rubbing on a now clean shaven face Negan shook his head before getting in the driver's seat. No longer giving a shit Shane got in the other seat. The truck was cranked up and then there was an unexpected explanation. “I wouldn't let anyone go alone on these roads, my Saviors or not and there is hoard a ways back. I have people on it but it's still dangerous.” With that the vehicle was put in drive.

Thirty five minutes later Shane bite at his nails. “I packed the stuff I got while I was with you but I can leave it.” Negan chuckled. “It's yours I doubt anyone wants your used toothbrush.” Shane didn't say that there was clothing packed too. At hour one Negan stopped the vehicle. “I got to piss.” When he got back in Shane smirked and did his best Negan impersonation. “Did you piss boy?” There was a pause between putting the key into the ignition and then Negan laughed until tears streamed down his face and Shane was joining in. “Yes and just twice today.” Negan said jokingly. 

Twelve minutes later Negan checked his rearview mirror then gritted his teeth. “I didn't want this, to be the person I am. I've always been too much, even my mother said that. She was a good mom and I treated her like shit then I treated my wife the same. The woman who damn pressed my clothes and laid it out for the next day, who cut up my fruit whenever I wanted to eat it, I cheated on her. I see how Rick is, he wouldn't just die for Carl or Judith. He would die for you or the guy he just met at Alexandria, he's like Ezekiel. Above it all, you couldn't bribe them because it's not in their nature. Me? I'm just a psychopath who has a million reasons to be good, who never saw the bad end of a stick in my life that wasn't my own fucking doing.” 

Shane didn't speak, didn't know how to. He wanted to say it was true but somehow even though it was that seemed too harsh. He didn't know who this Ezekiel dude was either but he appeared to be like Rick. When he gained courage to look at Negan the man didn't seem upset after spilling his guts, he didn't seem very happy either. Thinking back he thought maybe all the happiness, the smiles and laughs, the cocky attitude was a facade. Maybe the leader was more like him than he thought.

More minutes had passed and in thirty so he would be home. “You have light. Don't let me take that away, I have this way of doing that. Everything you've been through and you're still good, you should be like me but you're not. You're sharing custody of a child with another man. Just stay good, I know you will, I'll be forgotten, I won't affect you and that's for the best.” Shane gulped then said all he could, what he felt was true. “I know. I deserve better, home is where I deserve to be.”

The miles went on and Shane swore the truck went slower as they got closer. A neutral expression adorned Negan's face. It seemed another hour until the secret ten minute grom home mile marker showed up. Two minutes later the truck stopped. “I don't want to freak your people out on a unexpected visit.” A loaded gun and knife were given to him and Negan got out to fetch his bag, when it was handed to him so was a heavy book bag. “All yours. Good luck.” Negan's voice was rough. Taking the bags Shane grinned. “Okay, take care.” He rubbed his hair at the awkwardness and walked away.

For the first time in his life Negan felt like he had nothing. The Sanctuary didn't matter and the urge to drive his truck anywhere and live alone sounded like a great plan. Pressing his head to the steering wheel, the thought to push his window down and let a walker have a meal sounded great too. He exhaled at a tear trickling down his face followed by a river. “Shane. Lucille.” He whispered, there was no way to fix this mess he made. Lucille took his shit until the end but Shane was stronger. “Good for him, about time he gained some respect.” Negan muttered proudly.

Shane peered back and the truck stayed unmoving. He didn't care if the other man became walker bait, serves him right. The book he was read only had two chapters left and he felt calmer and thought about his actions more now. The Negan thing was a long time coming but he felt he really could take what he had been read and embrace it, maybe he could raid the nearest library and read it alone now, he thought he could. That uncontrollable rage though, the punishment was something else. He would crave the naughty chair and sure hands spanking him into blissful oblivion, his mind always raced ever since he hit middle school and the spanking seemed to help.

He could see the gate up ahead and stopped to drink some water, feeling the need to drag out his reunion. Opening the bag he smiled, it was his book and there was another one. Turning it to read the back cover it was a book to help handle stress and anger. “Negan.” He whispered. Looking at the metal barrier then back to a no longer able to be seen truck he walked. Negan was an asshole and what he did was unacceptable, he was better off without him.

Negan cried his fill, it was mainly for Lucile and Shane but also because of his stupidity and what this death trap of a world was now. He shrieked like a girl when something slammed against his window, in shock he rolled down the window. “Look at the scaredy cat!” He was being damn laughed at now but could care less. “Shane?” The man sighed. “You left me books and a lot of canned food.” His heart felt stabbed. “I meant to, there yours. Maybe that good ole boy Rick can read them to you.” Shane put his book bag down. “Or you.” 

Negan breathed in. “What are you saying?” That beautiful man put his hands on his hip. “That shit you did to me is unacceptable and I refuse to forgive you right now. I don't know if you got off on hurting me or you like to self detonate good things in your life like me or hell, maybe you are just plain stupid but you were wrong and I won't apologize for hitting you. Part of me still wants a round two.” Negan smirked. “I'll give you that. You can punch me right now.”

Shaking his head Shane gave him the book bag. “Maybe later.” Negan felt out of place, he never had to be the one apologizing, never had someone be so bold. “That easy? You just come home?” He was pinned against the truck. “No, I have stipulations and if you say no I go to Alexandria, there will be no second chances.” Negan felt hope and reservations. “Okay, lets sit in the truck, it's safer.” 

Shane just sat his little cute ass down when he made his first demand. “No wives.” Negan gawked. “You expect me to get rid of them?” Cold eyes stared into his soul. “Yes and I expect their lives to remain unaffected. Still have the perks, free food and supplies and medication and their family to be taken care of it that was a stipulation.” Apparently his boy knew about his marriage agreements. “You don't fuck them or I leave.” Shane's face made no room for doubts on his promise.

Not wanting for Negan to agree he figured he would give him all his demands so he didn't have to ponder each one and waste his time. “Your Saviors get to have free fresh vegetables twice a week just because you're charitable.” He pointed towards Alexandria. “You lighten my family's load. None of this I'm take fifty percent and you then take it all. You be reasonable and leave them things, don't make it too hard for them.” Negan was amazed he didn't say leave them alone completely but Shane was a smart guy, had to know Negan had limits. Shane looked up and had stopped his demands.

“Is that it?” Shane rubbed his neck. “Yeah, just know I'm not a fool. You might think I'm weak but next time you cheat on me I'm gone. No matter what hell that brings me.” Negan would like me to think he wasn't petty, that he wouldn't ruin Shane and Alexandra if the man left him. He probably wouldn't see as Shane's fault if it happened again, just like this it was his fault. There was no moment in time where he thought of reigning down on Shane's family because of his actions. Swallowing he thought about what was being asked. The vegetable thing was no biggie, a kind gesture from his boy at a group of men that gave him nothing. He thrived on power so giving Alexandria leeway made him look soft, then again his Saviors would never question him knowing the consequences wouldn't be pretty. 

The wife thing was the extreme. Could he go home each night to one person? The alternative was letting his boy go. He fucked his wifes all delicately like a flower, they didn't kneel, clean his leather, he couldn't own them like that, shove pretty things in pretty little holes. The other option was shit, a world without his boy. “If I agree what does that mean for me? Are you my property?” Shane shuddered, so far he liked their arrangement. “Yes but at anytime I get to say no and sometimes I may want it gentle.” That was understandable Negan thought. “Okay but I do have some wives, maybe just one or two that like being with me. One might be stalker material so if she does anything towards me I let you know and it's not my fault.” Shane nodded in agreement. “That's not a loophole though.” Negan didn't want it to be, he was being honest. “Of course it's just you and me now.”

Shane got in his space and kissed him, it was awkward and he could see Shane still had some things to work through. “It's a deal.” Negan grinned and looked towards Alexandra. “Let's not spoil our trip, you should visit your family.” Driving down the road both men were significantly happier now. “Shane, I never thought you were weak, I didn't sleep with my wife to hurt you. I don't know why I did it. All the things I demanded of you, kneeling and shit that was because you were so strong, not weak.” Smiling Shane grabbed Negan's hand and held in tightly in his own. “I hope you know you're growing the scruff back.” Negan couldn't of heard a more beautiful demand from his boy. “Yes sir.” He quipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I'm all about the fluff, angst has no permanent place in my fics. So far...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am writing dry masturbation instead of finger sounding. Don't worry, it will happen. That's all folks.

Negan stood outside of his truck in front of the gate of Alexandria smoking a cigarette. As much as he wanted to see his boy play with sweet little Judith he knew his presence wasn't wanted and he needed to think. Shane told him the demanded changes could take place however he wanted it to go. He could confess his feelings for Shane to his group or just say he got tired of fucking the same wives and felt charitable about fresh vegetables. He enjoyed sleeping with Shane and giving him demands but if they made it twenty years would he really still be happy sticking it on the same hole continuously?

Rubbing his head he got in the truck again and rolled down the windows guessing that nasty bitch Rosita was good enough at protecting the walls, thinking harder on it he rolled the windows up. She would definitely let a bitter get him. Three long ass hours later Shane came back with the widest grin and hoped in the vehicle. “We're still coming for her later this week right?” Rubbing his boys neck and curls Negan smiled. “Of course baby.” Getting comfortable in the chair Shane smiled at everything getting back to normal.

There were a few stares when the two returned together, Negan effectively flipped the bird at each look. He made a beeline to his wives room and Shane followed, not knowing what he was going until they arrived. He stopped at the door and went to turn back but Negan clamped down on his shoulder and dragged him in. “Listen up girls! Your marriage certificates have been declared null and void. I'll be burning that shit up tonight. The system stays the same on what you want, write it down on my lovely notebookand any stipulations I agreed to on our marriages will be honored because I'm a man of my words as you know. So if you broads have any questions you can find me, your life will remain unaffected except my sweet, sweet monster dick won't be getting you off. I'm so sorry, I know you all will miss it and I sadly cannot give you a parting fuck. Now don't get elaborate with your requests, you weren't getting twenty items a week and you sure as shit won't now that you're not mine. Now go have fun! Fuck my Saviors, all you have an girly orgy together! I don't care, good luck!” With that he looked away from puzzled looking girls to a more puzzled boy who squeaked when he grabbed him roughly and kissed him full force in front of his divorced audience.

“Negan!” Shane gasped when Negan let go after damn tipping him back for the kiss. “Listen up wives I expect you all to respect Shane and I'll make sure everyone else does too.” The women chattered away as Negan took Shane's hand and led him down the hallway. “Negan I wasn't expecting a show.” His hand was clenched tighter. “Baby boy you said I own you, I must show the world.” 

Entering the canteen Shane tried to slip his hand away but the other wasn't having that and held his more firmly. “Make us some food.” Negan ordered a Savior who worked on it quickly, there were whispers and Shane felt eyes burning into his back. “I better not hear any shit with my name in it!” Negan yelled, not once turning around to his people as he gave the command. It got so quite a pin could drop, then a big tray and two drinks were handed over. “Thanks. Tell Joseph to meet at seven.” Negan demanded of the Savior. His hand was finally dropped but only for him to carry the two glasses. 

Negan chose his own room for their final destination. “Kneel.” A spark ignited in his chest and traveled down his whole body. Smirking Negan pressed a hand to his face tenderly then grabbed the back of his neck and pushed it to his crotch, petting his hair. “Miss my cock?” Flushing Shane breathed in. “Boy answer me.” Pushing his face closer to the cock he breathed against it. “Yes sir, but I missed you more.” When telling his wives that Shane better be treated good earlier it took everything in him not to claim Shane as his husband. Now he felt like proposing at the heartfelt words but he knew Shane was shy, it would not be that easy.

“I missed you too my boy.” Hands left Shane's neck. “Now crawl to the bed.” Negan eyed the crawling ass as it went there. “Kneel in front of my bed.” Negan took the tray and sat down, stabbing some potato he put the fork to Shane's mouth who ate it greedily. Each forkful was ate hastily and Shane had put a hand on his knee. “My boy hungry?” In reality Shane was happy to be fed again, kneeling in his rightful spot but he wouldn't admit that. “Yes sir, I didn't the eat much Alexandria.” Negan doubted that because the clasped hand on his knee was very shaky in excited sense. The bites got slower and Shane chewed intently trying to prolong their time but eventually the whole tray was devoured.

“My boy want to have fun?” Shane rubbed his face on the leaders legs. “Yex sir.” Negan got up and took his clothing off. “Strip.” His boy gasped as he stood up and got undressed, his cock already leaking and hard. Negan gave it a strong tug. “I got a secret baby, I love your dick.” Negan pushed him down. “Show me that pretty ass of yours. Show it off.” Another blush spread across the younger man's face as he got on all fours, he moaned when a glove slapped his cheeks. “Boy when I mean show me your ass I meant your hole.” Confusion clouded his mind but he put a hand to each cheek and spread himself open. “Good boy.” Negan praised, rubbing a finger across his hole.

Teeth bit into his flesh making him gasp and then the sting was licked. “You haven't misbehaved but I really want to spank that ass.” Shane didn't know how to reply, he wanted that too but he couldn't say that. The answer was made for him, Negan always seemed to make things easier on him. “I get to do what I want with my property right?” Sharp swats stung his cheeks alternately making him moan out. “I bet you're messing up my sheets real bad, get on your back and let me see.” Negan ran a tongue across his lips at a straining and wet cock, putting his lips to it he sucked the precum off. Shane withered in the bed when his balls were squeezed on and his slit rubbed dry. “I bet I could get you to cum with no slick.” Shane moaned, dripping onto Negan's hand. He took his handkerchief out and dried the wetness away, wrapping the red cloth around Shane's cock and stroking fast. 

Shane's stomach constricted In deep pants as he felt his mushroomed head being rubbed tender by the clothed friction. “My boy like it rough and dry?” No words escaped his mouth and nails dug into his balls. Negan was happy that Shane seemed to getting off and he decided to give him a nice break. Taking the cloth away he got on the bed and took Shane's length into his mouth, rubbing a tongue circular around his tender slit eliciting a hiss. Plunging the dick further in his warm mouth he moaned around it knowing the vibrations would increase pleasure. “Negan, shit.” Shane cried and was rewarded with quick thrusts up and down as his balls were rolled gently then squeezed punishingly tight. Another hiss followed by a moan escaped his boys lips.

Negan licked two strokes up the underside vein of the gorgeous dick, making sure to deposit thick saliva. “Like me sucking you dick like a champ?” Shaky legs were his only reply and he delicately touched a line up the tip of Shane's cock and traced his tip with the lightest of caresses. Negan smirked when Shane met his eyes and clenched the sheets. He took his hands and stroked up Shane's cock trying to get most of his spit off it before taking the handkerchief back to dry him completely. The encased length was once again stroked by cloth. “Get that dry cock wet Shane. It needs it.” Negan taunted as he pressed a thumb over the red covered dick and swirled his finger pad. Shane withered and panted, his stomach moving with deep breaths as he came into the cloth. 

Negan took the cloth away and saw the sticky evidence and stroked his own cock a few thrusts and then he released his seed onto his stomach in thick spurts. “Lick me clean boy.” Shane groaned and sat up, Negan laid on his back and hummed wickedly as his boy took time cleaning. When he was done Negan kissed him. “Lay down on your back.” He applied a cooling lubricant to the chafed head and shaft, it didn't look too irritated but it was a pretty pink. “Drink.” He ordered and Shane drank the bottle in one go. “Now we read, you only have two chapters left, you sleep here tonight.” Feeling safe and content Shane laid on Negan's pec and listened to the soothing voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say leave me a comment but apparently that's too much to ask. Just read my shit.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard smut. This contains sounding and if that's not your cup of tea skip it.

Shane woke up to happy singing and when he sat up Negan was putting his belt on. “Good morning beautiful, while you were sleeping I already got showered, dressed, and did some paperwork.” The man was always too cheery in the mourning, he grunted and closed his eyes again. “Good for you.” His hair was tugged making him open his eyes. “Come on boy, it's wakey time. I feed you then you shower. I want you working with Lila in the store.” Slapping the hands away he stood up and sighed.

Negan snapped his fingers. “Kneel.” In position he was fed bite after bite. “You are going to take care of yourself today. Correct?” Shane took the waffle into his mouth before the syrup dripped on him. “Yes sir.” The fork was put down and his hair was petted. “We're in a good place Shane, I want you to be happy.” Shane felt guilt blossom and his eyes got glassy, he didn't mean to screw up but he made Negan doubt him and he probably would mess up soon enough. “Shane!” Negan pulled on his chin. “Look me in the eyes when we speak.” He put his hands on top of Negan's. “I'm sorry.” Sighing Negan kissed his forehead. “Nome of that my boy, we are just talking expectations. You've been so good yesterday and this morning.”

More food entered his mouth. “Better posture Shane.” Straightening his shoulder he puffed his chest out. “Good boy.” He was fed more and ate slowly. “Negan?” The leader hummed. “Yes?” He hoped he didn't anger Negan in asking but he didn't want to be lonely. “Can I talk to Lila today?” The fork was dropped, a loud clank against the tray and Negan cut his eyes. “Why the fuck would you want to do that boy?” He placed a gentle hand on Negan's knee. “Negan I'm all alone here. She seems kind of cool and what if your gone a week. Am I just supposed to huddle in the corner alone and wait for you?”

Negan was angry, Lila was beautiful and most likely too smart to betray Negan but that wasn't safe enough. “If I leave you alone a week you're supposed to continue working and taking care of yourself. That should be your only concerns.” Shane rubbed at the others leg, stroking up and down. “Negan.” The leader looked over at pouty lips and sighed. “You understand it won't be pretty if you choose to fuck her?” Shane laughed and pushed his chest against Negan's legs. “Why would I do that when I have you?” He purred.

Negan pet his hair again and kissed his lips. “Cute. Just know messing with her will be the worst outcome you could imagine.” Shane still felt it was silly, Negan made him feel so good in many different ways. “If you don't want it I'll just stay in my lane, stay in my room when you're gone.” Negan didn't like that frown and pushed Shane's face up and kissed him, plunging his tongue in to taste each inch of his mouth, pulling off he sighed. “No. Make a friend but be careful.” Shane hugged his legs. “Thank you sir.” Negan loved his little boy's innocent ways. “No problem baby.”

“Now take your shower quickly, I bought some clothes then I need to give you a reminder of me for today.” Negan pushed him to his bathroom and chuckled, his boy was going to have fun tonight. Shane took his shower then looked into the mirror and for once felt he was somewhat attractive, he had a towel across his waist and he touched a puffy scar on his stomach. The ugly healed welts on his stomach always made him feel the most hideous. He wasn't sure if it was because he saw them more than his other scars or because of the pain associated with them. He remembered the metal of the belt digging into his tender flesh and looked away from the mirror. Shane wasn't sure why he always had these thoughts ruining his mind, he dreamed of running away from them. Even when it was happening he couldn't run. Most people could take their mind away from events as they happened but he was never that lucky, passing out was his only option.

“Boy are you pissing or what?” The pounding on the door made Shane flinch before he remembered where he was. Opening the door he smirked. “I was. Want to watch?” Negan gave a look of disapproval that Shane falsely thought was because of his joking. Negan could see that fake facade a mile away though, his boy had some kind of episode in the bathroom. “Maybe next time. How do you feel about drinking pee?” Shane cringed making Negan chuckle as he pulled off his towel. “Bed now. Ass in the air.”

Previous thoughts seeped away when Negan smacked his ass cheek. “You've been good boy, I just want to spank you.” Shane secretly loved the reassurances that he was good because as much as he enjoyed the spanking he didn't like when they were because he was bad. Negan rubbed his stubble into the smooth flesh of his globes creating a burn that had Shane instantly dripping as he gasped. “You like that? Your cheeks stinging?” Shuddering his boy replied. “Yes sir.” Negan pulled his cheeks apart and licked a stripe up his hole before sticking his tongue into his walls.

Strong legs shook like jello as he spread the ass further and licked in deeper then Negan pulled his fat tongue out and licked around Shane's rim eliciting a throaty moan as he deposited a healthy supply of spit. He whistled. “Damn baby, I wish you could see your ass right now. You got a sheen of my lovely spit smeared all over your tight pink hole.” Shane groaned and felt his dick harden as more precum release from his slit. “I should fuck it right?” Bucking back Shane moaned. “Yes.” He received a swat and a bite to his stubble burned cheeks. “I should but I won't.” Negan taunted.

Shane felt lube dribble down his crack and Negan spread it on the inside of his cheeks and rubbed slick fingers at his hole. “Feel good baby?” Shane breathed out. “Yes sir.” He muttered and yelped at a hard sting to his ass. Two fingers pushed into his walls pumping back and forth making him push back. Negan spanked his ass. “No moving baby.” Then s third finger plunged in, scissoring him wide and he felt two rubs to his prostate before it was ignored. “Negan.” Fingers barely grazed his prostate as he was stretched open. “Yes?” The reply was a loud moan, Negan knew he wanted to get off, wanted his prostate rubbed continuously and he would not give him that.

He spread his fingers and jerked them back and forth way too fast then pressed a single finger to the edge of Shane's nub and rubbed too lightly. “Negan!” Shane roared and Negan pulled back from the prostate and thrusted his fingers. “Yes?” he asked too sweetly. “Get me off already!” Smiling he increased his speed in the walls and then decided to rub hard at his boy’s prostate for a moment before pulling all his wet fingers out. He spread out Shane's ass cheeks and approved of the small gape there and smacked a hand into his hole. Shane moaned out and Negan wondered if he would cum but he didn't. 

He pulled out a light blue colored butt plug that he got when he raided a sex store. Lubing it up he smeared it on thickly then pressed it to Shane's hole. His boy gasped when the tip nudged in and Negan felt himself finally leak at watching walls pull the toy in. The toy was appropriately named the prostate teaser and he hoped Shane shot the biggest load tonight. Shane withered as the whole plug was inhaled and Negan tapped on the end liking how his boy squirmed. 

“Sit up.” He commanded and Shane sat up at the edge of the bed. “Flop on the bed.” Shane jiggled up and down and moaned as just the start of his prostate was touched by the tip of the plug. “Push down hard on the bed, brace hands on the bed.” Complying he groaned in equal waves arousal and annoyance. “Is that prostate of yours getting attention?” Gasping Shane whined. “No sir.” Negan ran a finger across his balls. “Good.” He kissed his boy who seemed annoyed, snacking at his cheek he whispered. “I hope every time you move that pretty ass of yours gets teased good.” His dick leaked more precum at the words and Negan gathered it along with his still slick fingers and pushed them to Shane's mouth. “Taste yourself.” Shane huffed and licked each finger clean slowly then moaned when a movement teased his nub.

As Joseph followed behind then Negan explained. “Joseph will be with you at all times. Don't sneak off without him or you both will be punished severely.” Joseph tried to keep a calm face and Shane felt it was wrong to make Joseph answer for his actions but it also was a strong deterrent to noncompliance. “Yes sir.” Negan ran Lucille over the table. “Lila it's your lucky day. Meet your new friend Shane. You get to speak to him and I'm okay with it! You two have fun!” With that he was gone and Lila blinked. “What did you do?”

Shane arranged the tubs. “Nothing he just said we could speak.” Negan didn't play games so it was true, she just wasn't sure how it came to be. It was a busy day and it went by quickly. Lila opened up some and admitting she came from Ohio, She was in the army before all this. The admission only came after a big slice of pizza that she messily, it was disgusting and Shane made a note to try to hook her up with Daryl. When he went to pee he moaned at the plug. He knew it was wrong but he bent over and pushed his ass to the wall wishing for a release. He dripped and dripped but couldn't come so he gave up. Coming back to the store Lila eyed him. “You okay? You're sweating.” Shane laughed. “Yeah totally.”

Going to his room he sat down and wasn't sure what to do so he sat down in the bed and waited. Deciding to lay down he read from his book and grunted when his prostate felt a faint nudge. “I wonder if he thinks this is funny.” He said to himself and soon was asleep. Lucille hit the mattress close to his head. “Boy did you want me to rub my dick on Lucille tonight? She's plenty thirsty so you shouldn't tempt me!” Shane sat up. “What?” Negan rubbed Lucille over Shane's crotch. “I'll lay out the scene. I'm working all day, got people hammering to me, whiny little brats. I go to my room ready for some dick action and you're not there! You are sleeping in here like a baby!”

Shane's cheeks puffed out and he rubbed his head. “I thought I was supposed to.” Negan grabbed at his crotch. “My property sleeps with me.” That wasn't true before and he hadn't been told any different. “I'm sorry. I didn't know.” Negan opened his dresser drawers. “Their empty baby, this isn't your room anymore. Dwight brought your stuff to my room hours ago. Speaking of which if any of your shit is missing let me know. I guess I should have told you. Come on.” Negan took his hand and led him to their room.

“This is your room now.” He pointed Lucille to a dresser. “Your clothes are there. Clean up behind yourself but I want you to be comfortable. Now strip. Show me that butt plug of yours.” As soon as he was naked Negan spun him around and touched the base of the plug. “Did you talk to Lila?” Shane didn't want to talk about his day when he could be getting off but he answered. “Yes sir. A little. She's still hesitant.” Negan jiggled at the toy. “Smart girl. Did you behave today?” Shane thought back on today. “I think so sir.” Negan pressed his clothed back to Shane and bought a hand around to squeeze hard on his balls. “Did you touch yourself?” Shane squirmed at the tightening grip to his balls. “Just to pee sir.”

Negan pushed him on the bed, on his back. The impact jabbed the plug just a pinch into his prostate. “Hmm. How many times did you pee today?” The smirk stay plastered to Negan's face as Shane huffed and scowled. “Four sir.” Negan grabbed his dick and slipped a cock ring down his shaft. It felt tight but pleasurable, he never had one before. “Did you touch your plug?” It was a loophole but Shane knew better than ride that line. “No sir but I did back my butt into a wall.” His slit was rubbed at with a gloved finger. “Really? Did you bend over and try to get off?” Shane looked into Negan's all knowing eyes. “Yes sir.” The leader looked down at him then slapped his dick which made Shane cry out. “That is unacceptable! My smart and naughty boy needs to learn now that you don't touch or attempt to arouse what's mine!” Shane whimpered but leaked when his dick was slapped again. “Understand?” 

The confusing urge was too much and despite the searing pain he spread his legs out wide and whined, the plug teased him. “I'm sorry. I wanted to wait but it felt too good. I couldn't get off though.” Negan kissed his pink tip, still sensitive from last night. “It's okay my boy. You just get punished when you do that. You want me to stop being mean to your dick?” Shane didn't like options and breathed heavily as he turned his head and looked at a pillow. “Shane sometimes I will make choices for you but this is not one of those times. Fucking answer me!” Shane didn't know if he wanted it to stop or not. “It's okay right now.” He blushed and wouldn't turn his head.

“Okay. It's okay to like that Shane. All you got to do if it's too much is tell me. Choose a safe word.” It was a surreal moment being asked to choose a safe word but he figured if Negan was going to slap his dick he would do worse. “Dragon.” Negan kissed at his dick head then plunged a tongue into his slit, it went deep causing a intense pressure but just as quick Negan squeezed his balls and slapped his dick again. “Dragon. That's a good one.”

Shane's dick was pumped quickly, Negan's gloves were still on. “Push that ass down on the bed, get yourself excited.” Shane wiggled his ass and whined at the threatening sensation, no matter how much he pressed down though the plug wouldn't reach where he wanted it to. Negan popped the lube cap and squirted some on his boys dick then coated his finger. “Ever had any sounding to your nice little dick?” He had no idea what the leader was asking. “No sir.”

Negan chuckled and slapped his dick again then held up his pinky. “Well how about we give it a try.” There was no time to question anything when the tip of a pinky was pushed into his slit. The pain made him feel like his dick would split open and more lube was pushed into is hole before Negan sunk his finger down further. Shane's legs shook and he squirmed. “Negan.” The base of his shaft was given firm strokes up and he gasped when he felt the strokes reach his tip. A strange sensation overwhelmed him when his flesh was stroked at where Negan's fingers were embedded. “Give it time, it will feel good.”

The pinky was pushed down more and Shave groaned, pushing down on his plug. Negan's other hand pumped his dick and he felt his balls tighten and his stomach pool with need. “I'm going to fuck your pee hole so hard your going to cum and maybe I'll just fuck that ass as I do it.” The rest of the pinky went inside and Negan held his shaft as he pushed his finger in and out of his urethra. Negan pumped his dick, pushing hard on his tip as he kept sounding his dick.

“Want more baby?” Shane's stomach panted in pleasure and adrenaline and he moaned when Negan pulled his pinky out. Shane oozed and spread his legs as he watched Negan lather up his middle finger and apply more lube into his slit. His dick expanded more with the bigger finger and he pushed his filled ass against the mattress when Negan's finger slowly slinked down halfway and started to move. “Look at that fucked piss hole of yours getting my finger all wet.” Negan cooed and pushed his finger in completely. 

Negan grinned at his wrecked boy and pulled his finger out completely before pushing it back in all the way. “Feel good now boy?” Shane moaned out, his mouth rounded in the shape of pleasure. The leader withdrew his finger once more and brought back a vibrator that he turned on low and pushed to Shane's slit before dragging it down his shaft and balls. “You got the prettiest dick Shane.” Negan mouthed at his tip and swirled a tongue around his head, lapping up his juice before turning the vibrator on high and putting it to the outside diameter of Shane's plug. He watched his boy whither and he kissed Shane's hand briefly before going back to his dick. Negan pushed his finger back in, sliding back and forth and thrusted Shane's shaft again, tugging hard to grip at his inserted finger.

“I knew you were special the minute I saw you, all fire. Now look at you taking everything like a good boy. Leaving my wives was the best thing I ever did.” Shane pushed down, the faint buzzing of the vibrator against his plug joined with the pressure down his dick made him moan. “That's right my boy, show me how hard you can moan.” The base of his dick was squeezed and his urethra was plummeted faster by a slick finger. “Fuck!” Shane cried out as he ejaculated. He looked down to see Negan still pumping him, his fingers coated white as he still flowed. “That's right boy, give it all to me.” Shane moaned and pushed his ass back grunting when the vibrator traveled up and down his shaft and his dick was still fucked. “Damn baby, you're still giving it to me.” Breathing out he finally felt he was done cumming.

Negan whistled and withdrew his finger to lick it clean then he took Shane's length into his mouth and sucked. “Please!” Shave cried out. He didn't want to say dragon but his dick was starting to hurt. Negan pulled off and lapped at his slit enjoying how his boy convulsed. “Okay baby.” He straddled Shane and kissed him sweetly, exploring his mouth then he grinded his clothed dick against Shane. “Daddy needs to get off.” He winked and pushed faster into Shane, he felt close after all he had done to his boy so he rocked against Shane's dick making the man pant in frustration. That anger was all it took for him to release in his pants. “Well fuck! That was nice, I know we are tired but let's finish this book.” With that he kissed his boys neck and opened the book casually like he didn't just ruin his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was just too much fun. If you like leave a comment and if you have a kinky suggestion then share. I may do it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for panic attack and cockcage, skip if needed.

Shane moans, his slick dripping down his shaft. When he awakens he sees Negan rubbing his beard all over his overly pink dick. “Good morning my boy.” He hollers when the base of his dick is clenched down on and leans down to kiss Negan. “Good morning.” He slips from the bed to pee but Negan puts a hand to his chest and pinches a nipple. “Where are you going?” Shane sees it's going to be one of those mornings. “To piss Negan.”

His side is pinched. “Then ask nicely.” Negan's smile is cool, his perfect teeth peeking through. “May I piss Negan?” The man makes it a theatrical response. “Oh my boy! So nice of you to ask! You may definitely go take a piss, you do not want to stress out your bladder!” Negan follows him to the bathroom and gets eye level with the toilet as Shane pees. He doesn't know if Negan likes getting a rise out of him or has a thing for pee, all he knows is he won't be touching anyone's pee including his own. He washes his hands and Negan smacks his ass. “Bed on all fours. Now.”

Negan hands him his sullied boxers from last night. “Lick them clean.” Bending over he licks across them, depositing his spit to help the dried, white stains to lift. “You haven't misbehaved but this ass isn't pink enough.” Several swats are landed to his ass and he stops his laps when Negan hooks a thumb into his still wet hole and holds it in place. Shane starts to lap at the stains again and dips his head at the stain lower in an attempt to feel the thumb deeper. His ass is spanked and the thumb stays in place. “Boy keep cleaning and don't worry about your backside.” The laps continue on the boxers.

“Let me see your work.” Negan coos at the work, holding it to his chest. “Lovely work boy. Just marvelous.” The praise hits him and Negan goes to his ass and pinches. “Let me see that dick.” Negan wets his lips and whistles at the leaking length, sucking it down two pumps and then he pulls off. He kisses at nasty belly scars, pulling them into his mouth and Shane pants quitely. “Kneel. Breakfast arrives soon.” He stays still, jittery though he's not sure why. He feels hard and leaking but it's not the wish to get off, he rubs a hand up and down Negan's jeans trying to will a feeling he doesn't know away, breathing in short bursts of air. Negan feels a shift and pushed hair out of Shane's forehead. “Breath deep my boy.” 

Shane's starting to think that he's traded daddy issues for something else, not sure if its better. The urge to punch something isn't there but just to hide. “Boy breathe!” Negan roars and he breaths in, shivering and pushing his head into a crotch. “In my lap now!” Shivering legs pull him up and he gets in a lap, trying to breath and on the first hard sting he sighs hard. The smacks continue over and over until his breaths are even. When the door knocks Negan pulls a pillow over his ass and pushes his back down. “Stay.” His voice is louder and he shouts. “Joseph! Run you ass in here quick and I'm counting.” Shane has no time to fear Joseph seeing him because he's gone in record speed.

“Respect gets results my boy.” Shane feels tired and doesn't move. “Hungry?” He isn't and feels ashamed about his episode but he pushes up and then scoots into Negan's lap, hiding his face. Negan rocks him a while humming an old rock tune. He's not sure if he caused Shane's panic attack or if it was an earlier dream. Hell, maybe it was something deep rooted. He pushes an apple slice to his boys lips and he takes it, eating slowly. “What does my boy want to do today?” Drowsy eyes look down and he chews but doesn't answer, when he presses another slice to his lips he takes it but moves nothing but his jaw. “You ever have a panic attack before?”

A recollection of his cop days enters his mind, making him realize that was probably what he had and he feels stupid, he can't remember the old days and what he knew, what he learned. Just these walker days and his haunted past remain. “No.” Negan is skeptical and isn't sure if prodding will help but he needs to know. “When your dad hurt you did you ever have problems breathing?” He clenches at Negan's shirt and nuzzles into his neck. “No sir.” Petting his hair he then kisses a cheek. “Did you ever pass out?” Shane touches his ugly scars on his stomach and exhales shakily. “Yes.” The answers are honest but the expected sirs are both honored and forgotten. Shane yawns and nuzzles in further. “So when you passed out you could always breath before?” Shane nods. “Yes, I just passed out when it hurt too much, not all the time.” Negan watches his boy clench his scarred stomach, he holds them as if they bleed.

“I want you to sleep today. Do whatever you want when you get up but bring Joseph. You don't have to read or do anything. Your hands are healed but you have to let the doctor check your feet, they should be healed soon. Eat and sleep that's what you do today. I'll have another tray come at 10 understand?”  
Shane pressed into him. “Yes sir. You stay?” Negan pulled a hand away from his stomach and kisses it. “I wish I could baby boy but I have too much work today. Lay down and I'll give you a surprise.” Shane reluctantly pulled off and laid on his back.

Negan came back with a metal contraption. “Know what this is?” It has a lock and Shane felt he was learning something new. He yawned and looked at it forming no answer. “It's a cockcage and I'm going to put your nice little dick in it.” Feeling tired he laid there, hissing when cold metal hit his dick and whimpered when he felt himself being settled into it. “It's okay baby.” The cage snapped shut and he moaned when his now very heavy dick was jiggled. Negan kissed the key. “I keep this and let you know when little porky gets to play.” Shane felt this was going to be something worrisome when he woke up but he was too sleepy right now.

It took several haze filled minutes for Shane to wake up at the knock and he grabbed a robe and answered the door to Joseph who gave him a tray. “Boss said eat this whole tray or he's going to break my jaw.” Shane smiled and took the tray. “Don't worry Joseph, I'm hungry.” He closed the door and felt the pull to his dick, taking off the robe he gasped at his caged length. He put the tray down and touched his skin through the cage, it was tight and locked and he remembered stupid Negan kissing a key.

He sat on the bed and ate some food but it didn't feel right so he kneeled in perfect posture and ate, sighing in content. He felt stupid about his panic attack and pressed his head to the cool frame, chewing and trying to forget. Leaning against the frame Shane groaned at the floor pressing on his sore ass, he spread his legs and touched his dick. It was nestled against cool metal and only his balls were free. Shane spent the day trying to figure out his cage instead of worrying about his freak out earlier.

Every time Negan thought about his boy he smirked, he may come tonight but Shane was going to stay under lock at least to tomorrow. The cockcage was going to keep bad worries away from his boy, he was still very troubled and apparently his stomach scars were a deep seeded issue. Negan had already had a dream last night of using Lucille to bash in the skull of Shane's father, it was obvious he was already attached to his boy. Francis, a crazy blonde ex wife of his blew him a kiss like she knew his homoerotic thoughts. Sticking his tongue out he flipped her off, she wasn't half as good in bed as Shane.

When Negan made it to his bedroom Shane was sitting on the floor. Shane smiled and crawled to him, butting his head to his knee. “Good boy.” He praised with a hair pet. “Tell me what you did today.” Kneeling Shane gave a rather dull report of his day though he was happy his feet were healed. Negan quirked an eyebrow when Shane rubbed his ass into the floor like a puppy. “Can I see it please?” Walking to his bed and stripping down completely he saw his boy had crawled over to him. “See what?” Shane got on all fours and let his heavy cock hang. “The key.” 

“Joseph's coming and I feed you then you see it but that stays on.” He pointed to it. “Yes sir.” Joseph knocked at Negan went to get their tray that he instructed he leave at the door. “Did you touch it?” Negan asked after getting their food. Sighing Shane kneeled. “I did. I just couldn't remember this morning well because I was bad.” Negan sat on the bed and kissed him. “You weren't bad at all, you behaved today.” Shane still appeared out of the norm and he rubbed his face to Negan's cock, dropping the subject. “I'm hungry Negan.” Letting it go himself he stabbed at chicken and fed his boy slowly who did seem indeed hungry.

“Did you eat both tray?.” Shane rubbed his cheek into Negan's offered hand. “Yes sir.” Negan bent down and kissed him. “How many times did you pee?” His boy didn't resist, just purred. “Three times.” Grabbing Shane's face he pushed it to his cock. “Do you want to let me fuck your dripping, loose hole while you wear your pretty cockcage and can't get off?” Shane wanted to be close to Negan however it may be. “Yes please. Will you fuck my other hole?” Shane blushed and hid behind his hands, it was likely he didn't mean to say it because he always kept his real thoughts private. The leader hadn't thought about that and he pushed his boys hands away, a beautiful red covering his face.

“Look at my pretty boy, he's so smart. Giving me ideas.” Negan pumped his crotch out. “I wouldn't have thought of that. Am I corrupting my sweet little boy?” Shane pushed his mouth into Negan's clothed crotch and wet it with thick saliva. Negan yanked on his hair effectively pulling his head back. “Even if I like that, you do not please me when I don't ask! Now answer my question!” Shane licked his lip, pulling spit back in and pouted. “Which question?” The fire was glistening in his eyes, oh how much he had missed that. “Quit playing games.” 

In an act of defiance Shane licked at the hand that had retreated from his hair then bent over and licked Negan's naked foot. “Boy! I can fuck you now or later! My dick is still getting wet but try me and yours won't for a month!” Shane smirked and his top teeth laid on his bottom lip as he spoke slowly. “Fuck You Negan.” The leader suppressed a smile at his angry side making an appearance, it had been too long. “Naughty chair now!” Standing up he challengingly smacked his reddened ass and hissed as if it felt too good and started to walk. “Boy! I suggest you kneel at my feet and crawl to that chair or I'm going to find a better punishment!” 

Gritting his teeth he walked over and kneeled before getting on all fours, swaying his ass seductively as he crawled and got in the chair. “Now sit and think about how you misbehaved and then tell me why it's wrong for you to please me or yourself without my instruction! Also tell me why it's wrong not to answer all my questions!” Shane pouted and stared at the wall, he didn't like the naughty chair. It had been a long day and he was having fun with Negan.

Shane stared at his cockcage laying thickly on the chair. He didn't want to tell Negan that all he thought about was sex now, that he enjoyed his finger pushing unforgiving into his dick. The man made it so easy to just let go and forget everything. Negan watched his defiant boy, he took charge and tried to get him off. That was sweet but unacceptable, he laid out the terms in the bedroom and the rest of Shane's life. The hour dragged on and all Negan wanted to do was pump into that tight little ass.

“Tell me why do I decide what pleases us?” Shane breathed in and stared at the wall. “Because you know what's best for me.” The answer shocked Negan because it was true but not what he expected to come out of his boys mouth. “Very smart and true. I tell you when to get off, what I want to get off. Do you understand?” Shane looked ahead. “Yes sir.” Negan came to his front and dragged his hand down Shane's caged cock. “Why do you answer my questions?” Sighing as Negan rubbed his balls he spoke quietly. “Because that's what you expect.” Negan poked the tip of his finger into Shane's cage to touch his tip. “That's right.”

“Get on the bed on all fours.” Negan got the lube to moisten his fingers and rubbed up his boys hole. “Does that feel good?” Gasping Shane felt his dick leaking and wanting to harden, it pushed against metal, a pain filling his dick. “Yes sir.” Two fingers slipped into his walls and pushed slowly in and out. “Am I corrupting my boy? Making him all kinds of naughty?” It figured the question would be asked again. “Yes sir.” It was easier to admit when he wasn't facing the other but a flush of red spread down his face and chest. “Look at my boy answering all politely.” Those fingers rubbed against his prostate unmerciful and he cried out at his weeping and unhard dick. “Tell me your safe word.”

“Dragon.” Shane answered as his ass cheeks were spread wide and Negan's tip eased in, teasing slowly, his rim pulsing as the dick head pushed in and completely out. The bars of the cage cut into his dick as he slicked with too much precum. He moaned out when Negan pushed in halfway suddenly and pushed almost completely out before slamming back in. “Your slutty hole is still so tight Shane.” Negan's wide dick pushed in all the way and his hips were rocked back and forth with the strength of Negan's pounding, his prostate was rammed with precision over and over again.

“Get on your knees.” Negan had pulled out completely and when Shane shakily got on his knees Negan tugged on his hair and placed a hand around his waist and pushed his dick back in, assaulting Shane's walls from another angle. He felt his balls constrict and his stomach pull, a pain spread through his insides and his flaccid dick as his hair was pulled and his prostate speared continuously. “Shit Negan.” His hair was yanked hard once more and Negan let out an amused huff. The leader kissed his neck tenderly and pulled an earlobe to his teeth to knibble on it. With that a hand fondled his balls, rolling them back and forth and the painful pull in his stomach increased.

Negan snapped his waist back and forth, dragging his dick back and forth against Shane's walls. “Tell me boy, does your dick hurt?” His prostate was rubbed hard by Negan's dick head. “Yes sir.” Negan slapped against the metal making Shane whine. “Does it hurt so bad it feels good?” Shane shuddered and his ass pulsed on the deeply sheathed appendage teasing his walls. “Yes sir.” Negan pushed down on his back and when he collapsed he turned him over. “Good. You're not cumming tonight understand?” Shane unconsciously pushed his legs together, covering his cage. “Yes sir “

Negan pried his legs apart and ran a tongue in between the caged groves of skin, licking the salty flesh. Shane opened his mouth wide and moaned out when Negan collected his precum with his tongue then kitten licked at his slit, kissing the steadily pooling liquid from it and licking it off his lips. Shane gasped and tried to push his legs together at the sensation but Negan kept them firmly apart as he licked up and down his slit. “Negan.” Shane felt hot tears trickle down and his safe word at the tip of his tongue.

Negan squeezed on his balls then spread his legs wider and pushed in, his dick slinking down completely into the wet and tight walls and he thrusted in and out harshly. He slapped Shane's thighs as he dragged against his prostate. “Grab my dick.” He ordered and with everything in him Shane mustered a squeeze against the dick. “Look at my sweet boy, he can't even get off but he's being so good to me.” Negan praised and licked at Shane's nipple eliciting a whimper. “It's okay Shane I'm about there. I'm going to make a mess of your pretty pink walls.” Negan blew air onto a spit slicked nipple making it cool before he bit down watching Sshane shudder and close his eyes. Pinning hands to the side of his shoulders at his pecs Negan slammed in, making sure his boy's prostate was hit each time. The whimpering and shuddering man under him made him release thick, ropey cum into his walls.

The crying didn't stop as he rose up and got a butt plug. He licked around Shane's puffy rim and slid a tongue in to tease lightly at the inner edge. Shane shook in the bed and he pushed a finger in the cage and swirled it. Not stopping the dick teasing he was giving Shane, he lathered the plug one handed and pushed it in. The tip and top part of it went in easily. “You're gonna store my seed in your ass all night.” The middle of it was much bigger than the other plug and he swore he could fuck that hole again as he watched that pink rim surround the plug and try to take it in. Rubbing his boys slit he put more lube on the thick plug and Shane whimpered when his ass took it in after some encouraging pushes. Negan pushed the rest in with ease and jiggled it in Shane's hole. Shaky legs spread out as his boy moaned.

Negan kissed his thigh sweetly and he pushed on Shane's slit, applying a forceful pressure before pushing his nail into it. “Negan fuck.” He pulled his nail out and dried Shane's tears. “It's okay boy, you've been so very good today.” He kissed Shane and got him some water, he had a long day and seemed too tired to drink. Negan pushed the bottle to his lips and he drank large gulps. “So good my boy.” He then washed his boy down with a cool rag, he noticed how sweaty and warm it was. “I got a new book to read to you, to help with your anger. You've been a lot better but it will help to read it. It's the one I gave you to take back home.” Shane curled around him when he got back in bed and he wondered how much the man would actually comprehend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK why I'm writing Negan's interest in pee, I surely have none myself. Maybe he just likes to tick Shane off. Who knows where it will go!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of rape, no incident.

Negan looked down on his sleeping boy and pulled the sheets back, delighted to see the cockcage. He really didn't think Shane would go for that and then when he came back from a long day's work he didn't even demand it be took off, only wanted to see the key, that reminded him he needed to show it to his boy. That show Shane made trying to suck him off then spanking his own ass showed how far he had come. Though he was fiery and defiant at times in the beginning he wouldn't dare try something like that and still would sit in the naughty chair again before answering that yes, he had made him very naughty.

Negan straddled Shane and started to kiss at his neck and face before latching onto a nipple and sucking hard. The other man grabbed his waist and hummed, Negan pulled off his nipple and looked at his sleepy boy. “Good morning.” Sighing Shane rubbed at his waist. “Good morning.” Pulling him up to him the leader kissed him and Shane shifted, giving himself more room to lean into him as they continued their kissing.

“I got to decide what to do with you today.” Shane clung onto him not seeming to care. “Why don't you take a piss and show me how well you can do it with your cage?” It seemed as if his boy had forgotten about it if the shocked and widened eyes was an indication but he got up and went to the toilet. Negan squealed in delight as a yellow stream hit the toilet. “You really got it mastered!” Negan said enthusiastically eyeing the toilet seat. Shane suppressed an eye roll, it was too early for the naughty chair but the cage made it easy to pee out of because he simply had roomit he said nothing.

When Shane left the bathroom he went and kneeled by the bed. “Such a clever boy, getting in position.” Negan put his hand to his jacket pocket. “Oh shit Shane! What have I done?” The man turned, still in perfect kneeling position. “What?” Negan patted all his pockets. “The key to your dick, I can't find it! I could have dropped it anywhere!” Shane looked down at his cage and then looked at Negan as he sat still. “You might need to get Joseph to find it.” His boy supplied. The leader leaned back. “I might get Lucille after him if he fails.” The kneeling man shrugged his shoulders making Negan laugh and show him the key. “I was just messing with you and you just sat there and took it.” Shane knee walked to him and hugged his legs. “I knew you were fucking around.” Negan pet his hair. “Yeah? Is my boy too smart? He knows me too well already.” He was impressed that Shane had figured it out. “Joseph breakfast!”

Negan fed Shane from his kneeling position. “I want you to do store with your friend Lila. Be good and do all my rules. Make sure to comeback here and read ad soon as work ends at 3.” Shane bit into his last bite of sausage and nodded. “Stand up.” Negan grabbed onto the bottom of his balls and bounced them. “We will pick Judith up tomorrow. You will just spend your days with her. I might have to leave little dicky alone a whole week.” He ran a thumb circular at his slit. “Would that be okay with you?” Shane gasped and out and held onto Negan's shoulder. “Thats your choice.” The leader smirked. “Damn right my boy!”

Shane groaned as Negan bounced his balls and kept sweeping a finger through his wet slit. Negan watched amazed as his dick pushed against the bars, sure to leave red lines that he wished he could touch. “Are you going to behave today?” Shane hissed as Negan kept playing. “I'm going to try.” That was all he could ask of his boy then he remembered the plug. “Let me see my plug.” Shane turned around and bent over without being asked and he saw his precum dribble out when his plug was pulled on. “I can't decide whether to lick that hole clean or let both sides of you be sealed up today. I want your decision.” His boy bent over more, not falling for the trick. “I trust you.”

Negan spanked his ass hard. “Boy I'm serious! Give me an answer!” He thought a minute then grunted. “I want to keep it.”   
The leader rubbed the sting out of his ass. “Aww does my sweet baby boy want to keep his plug?” Shane reached for the hand that was laying on his ass. “No, I want to keep your stuff in me.” That made Negan feel special so he held onto the hand and kissed Shane's cheek. “That really touched me Shane that you want to keep my cum.” He felt like he was being played with. “I'm glad you think it's funny. Go ahead and laugh at me.” 

Negan pulled him around and sat him on the bed. “I'm not laughing, do you know how beautiful you are?” Shane sniffed and looked at his lap. “I'm not.” He could see his boy thought that was true and he got on his knees and jiggled the cage. “My boy is so smart and pretty, he takes good care of me.” He shook his head. “I don't take care of you and I'm not pretty or smart. I was the dumb jock.” Negan smirked margining him running around with a football. “Am I a liar?” Shane nodded a no. “You aren't.” Negan kissed him. “Then it's true, all the things I tell you are is just that, very true.” Shane got quiet and leaned back. “Will you make me feel good? Please.”

Negan snickered. “Boy I'll make you feel real good and frustrated.” He straddled him and squeezed his balls, rolling them in his hand then he leaned down and sucked on his nipple, then let go to the lap at the sensitive nub. “I like my boy so much.” He cooed before delving his tongue in, Shane's tip was teased and he started to ooze so the leader leaned down and licked it up and then ran a tongue along his skin between the cage. Negan hissed, his own cock twitching when he pushed skin back and saw angry pink lines littering the skin. “Your dick is pretty too.”

Lila squealed at the big breakfast, not everyday working with Shane got her a breakfast too. She ate in between tracking points for customers. “There's a rumor and you can't tell Negan, he doesn't like gossiping.” Shane liked up from his bins. “What's it about?” The girl giggled like a child. “They say Negan is having a big elaborate wedding.” His heart sunk at the idea, it couldn't be true. “I haven't heard.” She tapped his arm. “Maybe it's a surprise for you.” Getting out what the current customer needed he looked to her. “For me?” Lila recorded the points. “Yes, who else would he marry? In the beginning when you two were together or whatever that was, you slept in his bed. He never slept over with his wives. He may get one in the morning or even in the dead of night for a quickie but he kicked them out afterwards. Like I said already you're different for him.” Shane couldn't help the smile that stayed plastered to his face.

Shane had read in his book and took care of himself all day. Seven was quickly approaching and Negan hadn't made it, that wasn't unusual but Shane wanted to see him so he kneeled at the bed and waited. Negan busted through the door and started to chastise Joseph in his chores and halted in his tracks when he saw his boy, Joseph quickly looked away and blushed. “Joseph! You're smarter than you look! See I don't have to tell you to shut up and you know to keep away from my property, eyes and all! You would never touch my Shaney correct?” The man stuttered and made a choking sound. “Of course not sir.” The door was slammed in his door in answer. “Dinner time my boy! To the cafeteria!” Shane looked at the floor. “Why can't we eat her like usual?” Negan stood in front of him. “Because my boy you need to get out, not be in a bubble and because I said so!”

Shane felt overwhelmed but he followed Negan down the hall and down the stairs where they ended up in the cafeteria. As the pair entered all eyes were on them and Shane huddled closer to the leader, they didn't stop at the food line and instead Shane followed upstairs. “Listen up! Kneel!” The saviors all went to their feet and Shane went to do the same but was stopped. “Stand boy.” Negan whispered to him before yelling again. “I'm hearing deep shit, gossipy stuff about me. I can fucking marry my pillow and should never hear any shit behind my back. Remember I have eyes and ears everywhere and say Kyle for example.” Eyes left Negan and went to the already trembling figure. “Shouldn't question my choices and then there's those of you who don't believe it and think that Shane would be an awesome.” The word was said slow and low with a lean by Negan. “Fuck toy for their dick! That would be Michael. Come here Mickey.” The man shivered and half passed out as he took the first step, Dwight dragged him up the steps receiving a wink.

Perfect teeth tsk’’d. “Michael you want to fuck my boy in the ass?” The man shook his head, he was pale as a ghost. “Answer the damn question!” The savior looked at Shane and started to cry. “No sir.” His hair was griped. “Oh I don't believe you. He would never sleep with you but you made it worse! Saying you would rape and I quote the shit out of him. Number one rule guys!” They all yelled. “We do not rape!” Negan swung Lucille in the air. “What's number four?” They all yelled in unison. “We do not mess with Negan's property!” With that Negan kissed Shane deeply as people gasped then pushed Michael to the ground swinging Lucille at his crotch. Saviors watched in as he laid down more hits. “Doctor take him away!”’ Leaning back the leader smiled. “He's going to be fucking no one now! Any of you mess with Shane and you will get it worse! Everybody tell me that won't mess with Shane.” Everybody yelled. “We won't mess with Shane.” Petting his boys hair he smiled. “Make that rule twenty one and remember it well. Now eat!” Everyone scrambled as Negan stepped down the stairs.

Negan got in line and Shane followed. “We're eating here?” Negan chuckled. “Yes boy, that is what I said earlier.” Shane got a tray but he didn't feel hungry so Negan kept placing items on his tray. They sat at the head of the table and he noticed Simon and Dwight but none of the others. He sat down thigh to thigh with Negan and brought a small spoon of stew to his mouth but it felt funny eating that high. By the third spoon he felt weird and was full so he tapped his foot, looking ahead and listened to Negan's voice. His breath hitched and a firm hand grabbed his thigh making him jump. “Shane breath.” He put his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands and tried to breath. “You okay?” He shook his head. “I don't feel good, my stomach hurts.” Negan took his hand and took him away from a room full of staring eyes.

When Shane got to their room he kneeled in front of the bed and pressed the cool metal of the bed frame to his head, breathing in deeply. Negan sat down and Shane went between his legs and pushed his face into his crotch. “My boy having a bad day?” Shane just nodded and nestled into the jeans. “Too many people, I don't like eating like that.” Negan pet his hair. “You like being in here? Me feeding you on the floor?” Shane nodded. “I'm tired.” Negan got up and unfastened his jeans, striping him down then himself, crawling in the bed he spooned Shane. “You are so pretty, you're smart, you are mine, my sweet and kind boy.” Shane closed his eyes, feeling each caress of Negan's hands to his hair, listening to each word and felt like maybe, just maybe his dad was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be smutty but Shane needed some TLC, I don't know why I'm making him suffer...That's right! I live for man pain and I'm not ashamed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang! Sizzle, sizzle! It took 2 days to write but I think it's worth it! Fluff and smut in a pretty package!

When morning came Negan was wrapped around Shane, he laid there savoring the tight grip of the leader. Hot and even breaths hit his ear and he knows today Judith will come home. When did this become home? Even before walkers he had never felt safe. There used to be times when he spent the night with Rick when he still was stil a teen and later in life after too much drinking Rick would stay at his house. Those were the times that Shane used to come the closest to feeling a warm net of safety but this was entirely different and all encompassing.

Yesterday didn't bother him, he would of preferred not to be the centerpiece but Negan was trying to make a point. When Shane was commanded to stand while all those others kneeled he knew Negan was sending a message and he didn't feel bad for Michael. He wondered if Negan really planned on marrying him, it was absurd. Negan would probably tell him to wear a wedding dress and he snorted as he envisioned it.

“Is my boy in a good mood?” It was a sleepy sound and he turned around. “Just thinking.” Negan hummed and kissed his neck, licking up it before placing more small kisses. He hissed when hands jiggled at his dick. “Is it frustrating? Not being able to get some morning wood?” Shane straddled him and rolled his balls against Negan's tight stomach and kissed him. “Be nice to me please.” A part of Negan wanted to tie him down and spank him for getting gutsy, for letting his balls feel good and straddling him with no command but he remembered how bad his boy was doing last night and lately and he did say please.

Negan kissed him slow and sweet before touching his caged tip. “Want it off?” Shane dipped down and rutted against him and Negan heard him loud and clear. “Let's get that plug out huh?” Pulling back his boy bent over and stretched his cheeks. “So smart, he knows what I want.” Negan smirked, jiggling the plug making Shane moan out load as he continued to push it back and forth. The toy pulled out easily, Shane's balls were squeezed during the duration and then his breath hitched when lips kissed his hole. A moist tongue breached his walls and licked in, Shane touched his cage feeling a sticky substance ooze down and his dick inflate against the metal.

“Shit Negan,” A tongue lapped up his hole then teeth bit into his cheek followed by a firm swat. “Yes baby?” All Shane did was moan out and Negan pushed his tongue back in to lick harder inside, his balls were rolled back and forth and he gasped. “Lie on your back.” When he rolled over Negan placed his balls into his mouth and sucked, lazily rubbing his slit. Shane's stomach moved in ecstasy so Negan delved a tongue into his belly button. Negan looked up at his boy and when Shane finally looked down he bit his own lip sensually before rubbing fingers on the parts of his exposed cock. “My boy is so pretty, every square inch is perfection.” Negan made sure to run a tongue up a nastier scar on his stomach before pushing down and nibbling playfully on his balls.

“I'm going to play with your locked cock tonight, tease it real good and then I'm going to let it out, see how much I can milk out of it. I just can't decide whether I'll rub you off, fuck your tight hole, or maybe I'll just suck you into oblivion.” Shane panted and when he leaked Negan licked it off then kissed him. “Taste that baby? You tasting your pretty dick juice?” Shane groaned. “Yes.” Nails dug into his skin marking them with crescent moons and a fast striking thumb rubbed his mushroomed head making him gasp and shake. When he heard Shane cry out with his dick pulsating, moaning at a very dry a non existent orgasm Negan swore. “Fuck Shane, you can't give me anything all locked up.” It was all the stimulation needed, he rutted against him, his release hitting the flesh of Shane's legs.

Negan sighed. “We got to hurry up, eat and show you the nursery before we go.” Joseph knocked on time and brought their trays and coffee in. The Savior quirked an eyebrow when Shane slithered off the bed and kneeled but he left just as quickly not wanting to face his boss’ rath. Negan chuckled when his boy opened his mouth like an hungry bird and chewed the first bite quickly, it made Negan immediately offer another forkful. Shane rested against his leg watching him eat his own bite. “You like watching me eat?” 

“Yes sir.” Shane answered and opened his mouth. Negan took turns feeding them both mouthfuls of their meal and when his boy put a hand on his knee. “Can I ask a question?” Petting his hair Negan ruffled it up then fastened it down. “You may.” He looked shyly at his cockcage, refusing to meet Negan's eyes. “Someone said they heard talk about you and a marriage.” Lila could be the only supplier of this knowledge because Shane talked to no one else. “What are you asking?” Negan was toying to see if he would ask flat out if it was about him marrying Shane but he watched the man put an arm around his waist. “Do you like someone else here?” It was a whisper and if Shane wasn't near he wouldn't of heard him.

He tugged Shane's head up and saw an unsureness, he kissed his boys nose and held his head in his hands. “Rumors are just rumors and I made an agreement with you. I don't want you to leave so I wouldn't do that to you beautiful.” A shaky breath left his boys lungs and he leaned into Negan's legs. “I keep waiting for you to leave me.” The admission came with glassy eyes. “No one ever keeps me.” Negan dragged him up and into his lap. “Well my beautiful boy I not only want to keep you but I want to lock you up from the world so i can keep you all to myself.” He flicked his contained dick. “Maybe that's why I keep this locked up? Keep all those people at bay, the ones I see wanting to steal my boy away?” He tickled Shane's side and hid boy laughed. There was no truth to the marriage rumor or anyone stupid enough to hit of his property but Shane needed a build up.

Shane laid comfortably into him as he held him tight. ”I saw this man once and he made me think I might be somewhat gay, he was like what teens would say is “like totally hot” and then he punched out my girl Arat who has bigger balls than most of my men. So I took him home strictly for a lesson and he struck like a cobra even when I tried to tear him down, it didn't take me long to know I liked that. He didn't even have to throw punches or show attitude to rip me a new one when I did him wrong. All he had to do was tell me he deserved respect. Something only one other person was able to stand up and tell me in my life. Shane you are so fiery inside and beautiful and you don't know what you mean to me but I do.” Negan kissed him then got them up. “Now show me how well you piss and then to the nursery.” Shane figured the romantic talk was over but he felt better though he didn't want to believe Negan's words were close to an admission of love.

Shane stood speechless in front of full nursery. Books, a crib, stuffed animals, and toys as well as clothing and a dresser filled the room across from theirs. “How did you do this?” Negan smirked. “My baby's baby is going to have it good. My men have worked all week scavenging and when we're gone they will be putting a second crib in our room.” Shane gave him a kiss and a hug. “Thank you Negan.”

They held hands the whole ride and Alexandria's gates opened as soon as they got close. Terrified or spiteful eyes laid upon Negan but he smirked and gave Lucille a few swings here and there. At his house Rick opened the door before Shane could knock. “Hey brother, you look good. You have been filling out.” He patted his stomach and swung the door open. Negan stayed out opting to give them time. Shane watched Negan shut the door and stay out and Rick hugged him. “Is he treating you okay?” Shane blushed and sat down. “Yeah.”

Rick detected a small change in his friend, he seemed lighter and was wearing a small smile. “His people came yesterday for a run but they took less. Simon actually asked what we were low on and didn't take that stuff. Gave us a few mattresses to replace the ones they burnt. We gave them to the elderly first.” Shane sat with his mouth open. “I had no idea. He didn't tell me.” Rick huffed out a chuckle and looked with judging eyes. “What?” Shane asked defensively. Shaking his head Rick sighed. “Looks like your magnetism is at work again. If he didn't tell you it means he isn't wooing, he's pleasing.” Shane smiled boldly before going back to his usual smile, one Rick used to see as a facade but it was becoming more a natural response.

Rick was in for another shock when he found out Negan had all the essentials at The Sanctuary and all Judith needed was her stuffed cat Mr. Bean. He gave their daughter a kiss for the road and hugged Shane. Negan loomed nearby, his bat in hand and while his brother strapped Judith in her car seat he went to The Savior. “Shane's strong but sometimes he can't hold it together. You're an asshole but I see that you care. Just remember even when he's acting a certain way it's only because he's scared or insecure.” 

Negan bumped Lucille against Rick's side, he didn't like being called names even if he was an actual ass but Rick was being a good friend and he respected that. Negan decided to show his awe in his usual badass and sarcastic way and leaned back, whistling. “Damn Rick that's hot as fuck! You keep telling me how it is and I am going to have to really make this a family affair. I can be Judith's daddy number three and I'll let you be the cream in our love fest Oreo.” 

Rick made a strangled noise and stepped back. “You better be happy he can deal with your shit. You're crazy.” Negan made kissy faces. “Oh don't say that Rick until you've seen my massive dick!” Shane closed the door. “Negan stop whatever this is! Language! You can't curse in front of her.” Rick suppressed a laugh at Negan's remorseful face, he was whipped. “I'm sorry Shane, I was just busting Rick's balls but he wishes it was the real thing.” Shane snapped his eyes and Negan cleared his throat. “Next week Rick.” He got in the driver's seat and Shane hugged Rick once more. “I'm not worried about you over there anymore.” Shane smiled and got in the truck.

Shane got Juith out of the truck and talked to her, bringing her to the nursery. A while later Negan came in with some baby food and a tray. “You two eat lunch and I expect you got behave and be with her all day.” Shane stared at his ass as he walked off, glad he got to spend the day with his daughter. It was only six pm when Judith fell asleep for the night but that was her usual time so he picked up the handy baby monitor that Negan brought him batteries for during a break and went across the room.

Joseph met him about then with another tray and a message. “Boss says go ahead and eat, he will be here as soon as he can.” Shane swore he would get fat, he hadn't had regular meals since Hershel's farm and never such nice food. He took a piss and jiggled his cage, maybe his orgasm would be crazy tonight but all he knew was this morning he felt a different kind of pleasure though it was painful. His stomach drew up and his stomach contracted but nothing came out as it felt like his dick would bust through the metal that held his cum tightly inside.

Slinking to his knees he fished around at the food, eating small forkfuls when Negan came through the door a good twenty minutes later. “Well shit! Look at my boy eating dinner in my favorite position.” He took the tray up and sat in it's place and offered him a large fork full of food. “You should be almost done with this plate by now. Are you not hungry?” Shane touched his boot. “I'm getting big.” Negan pinched his sides. “You had a six pack when I met you but you were looking a little underweight, you need to fill out.” Shane didn't answer but ate the next offered bite.

“Did you and Judith have fun today?” Shane watched Negan stab another big chunk of chicken. “Yes sir. We read and played. It was nice, I was hardly able to do that at Alexandria.” Negan fed him more chicken. “How many times did you piss?” His boy finished chewing. “Five times.” Negan leaned over and licked at his neck, making him shudder then kissed his ear before staying there and whispering. “Did your dick look all nice and pretty pissing in my toilet when it was all shiny and caged up?” Shane blushed. “It's not pretty.” Negan cackled and brought more food to his mouth. “Boy, everything is pretty about you, especially when I cage your dick up, take a good look at it.”

Shane looked down but all he saw was what he had seen for days, his dick in a cage. It was unusual but nothing amazing. “Touch yourself.” Negan demanded. He felt a hot flush travel down his body but touched the cockcage. “Damn boy I mean for real, stick your finger inside and touch your pee hole.” Grasping himself with one hand he ran a finger along his slit and hissed, hanging his head back, moaning. “Look at it!” Shane saw a drop of his precum glistening on the silver metal and collected it, pushing it to his slit and rubbing hard. “Tell me how pretty your dick is.” Talking was the furthest thing from his mind but refusing would probably get him another night caged so he lied. “I got a pretty dick.”

Negan heard the detached voice, the lack of embarrassment. “Is my boy pretty too? Is his face perfection?” Shane stilled the hand on his dick and looked at Negan, it felt wrong and a big lie to Negan. Saying part of him was pretty that really wasn't was one thing but his face? “Negan.” He wanted to run or hide under Negan, maybe say his word and go to sleep instead. Negan patted his head and took his face into both hands. “My boy. Even if you feel it's not true which it definitely is, speak it. Tell me what I want to hear.” Closing his eyes he could hear the loud rush of blood in his ears. Negan watched his body shift on his knees and pant, his eyes never opening.

Time passed and Negan rubbed a spit soaked finger over his nipple waiting patiently. Shane gasped, his heavy cock twitching. “I'm.” It was said at regular volume before a pause. “Pretty.” He whispered. For now the leader accepted his eyes being closed and the whisper of a lie. “Look at my honest boy! Telling me shit I already know!” Shane watched him strip down and go to his dresser. “I won't tease you much since you're being so good. Now across my lap.”

Sharp swats hit his ass, defeating the voice in his mind saying he was bad because he lied and said he was pretty. The spanks got harder before stopping. “My boy is getting spanked for misbehaving. You thought what you were saying wasn't true and you should talk to me about feeling that way instead of feeling pressured to tell me a silly non existent lie. Right?” Shane's dick was leaking and his ass stung, it felt so good but he still yelped at another hard swat. “Right?” Gasping Shane sighed. “Yes sir.”

“Good we will talk about it later. I want you to lay on your back and put that nice ass of yours on a pillow. Show me everything.” Negan slid out from underneath and watched his boy scramble up the bed to spread out, the pillow pushing all the good bits up. “Hmm sexy baby.” Shane whined when a lubed finger circled his hole, his balls were squeezed and Negan loomed over him and smirked when he pulled out a feather. “Looks very innocent.” He gloated, fingers swishing against the feather. A high pitched wail escaped his boy's lips when he lightly applied the feather to his hole and dragged it up to his balls just to rest it there. “How much do you think you can take? Remember our safe word.” Negan undressed quickly.

“Whatever you give me Negan. It's dragon” That was the right answer so he rewarded his balls with a squeeze and ran the feather along the inside of the cage along any flesh that could be touched. The dripping was spontaneous and Negan pumped his own dick a fair amount before licking up Shane's seeping head to gather his substance. “Negan please.” Negan took the corner of his blanket and ran it roughly against Shane's slit. “Almost done baby.” He ran the feather lightly up and down his slit, happy that the newly dried cock dripped heavily.

Shane was too far gone to notice Negan slick up his dick and came back down to earth when the tip of a cock teased slowly into his walls. The leader took time slinking in slowly and once submerged he rammed into his prostate in quick and erratic thrusts. Shane panted and moaned, pushing his ass back and getting no citations for doing so. “Sometimes I think your ass, your body, you whole package from your beautiful face to your intelligence to your smart ass tongue was all made just for me.” Shane felt his dick quiver at the words, his stomach pooling in pain. “Negan please let me cum.”

Negan leaned down to kiss him, a finger pinched his nipple making Shane release his lips to moan. Negan pulled out completely loving how his boy's ass clenched down and how he huffed in frustration. He licked the key and traced it down Shane's ugly scars, he was trying his best to connect happy experiences to the angry lines. Shane's stomach constricted in heavy want and pants when the key dragged slower and his dick was finally released. Negan lined up and thrusted back in, going for his prostate heavily because he knew his boy wouldn't last. Shane's walls were assaulted with fast and erratic slams and when Negan rubbed a finger at his slit he cried out. Thick and white streams of his seed shot out, his dick spasming through Negan's stroking. “Negan, I...I.” He didn't even know what to say as he still felt trickles of his cum trickle out and his stomach finally release back to empty.

“Shhh, it's okay baby.” Negan stroked his boy slower now and pumped in small thrusts, kissing Shane with patience. “You drive me wild, I hope you know.” All Shane could think was that Negan was going slow, taking his time despite what he just said. Shane whined in his overstimulation but it was dulled by the heavy orgasm that had been prolonged far too long. Negan kissed him again and his walls grabbed Negan's cock hard when it grazed his sweet spot. Shane wrapped his legs around the other man and grinded his ass down, making greedy and desperate noises. “Boy.” Negan muttered in awe pushing down slowly to meet Shane's lazy thrusts. He put a gentle hand on Shane's face as they smiled at each other, their lower halves rocking gently. Negan held onto his hips and panted slowly as he released into Shane's tight heat. Negan's softening cock stayed imbedded and they kissed, rubbing exploring hands all over one another. 

Judith's wails screamed through the monitor and Shane laughed at the broken moment, moving to get up but Negan pressed his chest down. “I'll get her.” He put on a pair of boxers and walked across to the nursery. Shane slipped his own boxers on and got back into bed, smiling when the leader arrived with a now happy baby. Negan got into bed and settled beside him and cozied the child between them and kissed Judith's cheek then Shane's. “Look at that. Two cuties in my bed.” Shane couldn't help but smile broadly in genuine happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan and love? He's getting close to saying the actual words. Maybe I'll find something good to do to Shane's dick or maybe I'll go tame. It's up to my muse.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for past childhood abuse, piss play (moderate), and homophobic slurs.

Shane got up and checked on Judith, Negan must have laid her down once he fell asleep. When he came back to his room Negan was sleeping soundly, hugging onto a pillow. He brushed his teeth and looked at himself and didn't feel repulsed. It felt good peeing and he sighed at the release, it felt weird being unlocked and it made peeing feel easier but he didn't know if he liked it.

Stepping out of the bathroom he watched Negan bounce Judith in his arms. “Little Judy was crying but I managed to get her calmed down all by myself.” That didn't surprise him and when he came closer his daughter made grabby hands so he took her and rocked her as he sat on the bed. “Why didn't you wake me?” Looking up from Judith he answered. “You seemed to be sleeping hard, I didn't want to wake you.” His foot was nudged. “I heard you pee, that's a big no no.” Apparently he could keep his cursing under control where it counted. “I just needed to use the bathroom, I didn't want to wake you.”

“Strike one.” Negan said calmly. “What's that mean?” Turning towards the bathroom Negan yelled. “It means you don't want to know what strike three means.” Shane swallowed thickly, not really wanting to know. “Come on get dressed.” Negan was putting on his own clothes. “We need to eat in the chow hall.” Judith was already dressed and Shane held her closer. “Can't we eat here?” His cheek was patted firmly. “Boy we've been through this, you need to integrate and Judith has a high chair down there.” Negan turned his back and started barking at Joseph so he just breathed in, waiting for the inevitable. As they walked Negan grabbed his hand and kissed it. “From now on you don't pee in the morning without me. Ok?” Shane really didn't get that but agreed. “Yes sir.”

Negan fixed both trays while Shane carried Judith. Not many stared though the food server did look at him questioningly. Negan ordered two drinks and baby food to be placed at their table and as soon as his girl was strapped into her high chair Simon got up and bent over her cooing. It was odd to see such a hardened man baby talk. “Look at you! Who is the prettiest girl here?” Judith giggled at stretched out a hand that Simon took and seemed to shake.

Shane sat down and ate his food quietly. Simon eventually sat down again and work banter took place. When he looked at his daughter Simon was feeding her and seemed to be doing okay so he went back to his food, counting in his mind to fight off the heavy pang in his chest. Halfway through his meal he put the fork down and looked at his lap, counting again. “How did you do it the first time?” He felt the counting stop helping as Negan gripped his thigh. “Shane, Simon was asking you a question.” He looked at the man. “What?” His daughter was already fed and Simon was eating now. “I asked how did you kill your first biter?” Everyone was looking at him and he pulled his fingers up into a ball. “A guy Daryl had already figured out you had to get the brain and I bashed one in with a shovel.” Everyone laughed and went onto listening to the next man's answer.

Shane stood up and got Judith. “I'm going to give Judith a bath.” His quakey   
legs shook but he made it to his room, once there he sat in bed and rocked Judith. He smelled her scent and breathed in and his chest tightened, tears collected in his eyes. “Judith, I don't know what's wrong with me or how to fix it.” Negan was angry when his boy got up without permission and the tray was barely half eaten. He huffed, cursing to himself and dragging Lucille along but when he saw Shane rocking his daughter which was obviously for his own comfort his anger faded. On closer inspection he saw he was crying and somewhat shaking.

“Shane.” He stopped his rocking and sniffled, wiping at his tears. “Hey Negan, I need to bathe Judith.” Negan put Lucille down and put Judith in the cradle in their room. “She can wait a minute.” His boy wrapped his arms around his stomach and took a big breath, attempting to speak clearly. “Well I know you have a busy day ahead of you Negan.” He took all his clothes off down to his boxers and crawled over to Shane who continued to look guilty. Negan pulled his boy's arm between him and held his hand not attempting to speak.

Shane's hand has stopped trembling and he was drowsy looking. “Talk to me Shane.” His boy scooted down and laid head on his chest. “How can I explain something I don't even know? I used to lead my old group before Rick made it back and I don't know your people but I shouldn't be so messed up but I am.” Shane wouldn't look at him but he wasn't crying. “I'm sorry I'm so bad.” He whispered and short sniffs started back followed by tears flowing on Negan's stomach. “No Shane I'm sorry. I pushed you. You've told me more than once you didn't want to eat out there and even though last time didn't end well I pushed again. I'm sorry I didn't listen.” Shane put a hand around his side and pressed his face into Negan silently crying. Negan felt like shit, he thought his boy needed a firm shove to acclimate but he went too far. Shane quietly cried himself straight to sleep and once Negan was sure he was completely asleep he slid out from underneath him and wrote Shane a letter on what to do.

Shane woke up with a headache but he pushed it down and read his list. It was his standard orders but it specifically said for him to pee when needed but save some for Negan. He rolled his eyes with Negan not there to see it and the only other order was to take Judith out so they could both get some sun. Shane's headache persisted but he didn't want to see the doctor or worry Negan who would certainly be informed. He bathed Judith then read to her and played peek a boo, her favorite game. They had good delivered fit lunch and after he fed Judith in their room he kneeled and ate at the bed, later he put Judith down for her nap.

When Judith woke up he decided to take a walk outside the compound. Judith squealed when she saw a horse and clapped cheerfully when the horse walked up, she pet it's head and babbled. The sun felt good and though the headache remained he enjoyed seeing Judith pet the animals. Two Saviors walked by with a huge bag of feed over their shoulders. One put the food down and looked at Shane laughing then nudged the other Savior with his elbow. “I didn't think queers could have babies.” The other snickered. “Maybe he pushed her out his ass after a good ass pounding.” Joseph walked over timidly. “Boys be nice. You know the rules.” The instigator pushed his finger into Joseph's chest. “Fat Joey! You will be Negan's porky number two soon enough! Oink oink!” The other slapped his knees in amusement. “Rule number 21! Negan shall always make Shane and fat Joey his bitches!”

Shane had enough and sat Judith down and charged a Savior, tackling him to the ground. The other one yanked at his hair but Joseph kicked him and while Shane was being victorious, punching his Savior in hard blows Joseph was on the losing end with the other one. A farm manager came running out and Arat pulled one off of Joseph while another pulled Shane off gently, Shane escaped, attempting to lunge at the man again but another Savior helped pull him back.

The two integrators were detained in a barn office and Shane pulled off of the two men holding him and grabbed his daughter. Joseph looked pretty roughed up and was wheezing. The farm manager took Shane's chin to assess the damage but he pushed the hand away and spat out. “Don't fucking touch me!” He could hear Arat radioing Negan and he knew the man wouldn't be happy. Judith happily cooed unaware of the fiasco and Shane felt mild panic when a while later Negan marched in. “Boy!” He grabbed his face and Shane pulled away making Negan scowl and slap at a forming bruise and tug him harder. “Strike two boy!” Shane's face reddened at the witnesses taking in the scene but he let Negan look him over.

He went to Joseph and grabbed his face too. “I want to say good job but I don't have all the facts yet. Go see Dr. Carson.” The man scurried away and Negan went into the room and yelled at two saviors, ordering Simon who arrived moments earlier to lock them up until morning with no food or water. Negan hastily went up to the farm manager and they went to another office to talk. “Boy! Come now!” Negan slapped at his own legs and Shane ran behind a fast paced Negan.

“Explain yourself.” Negan listened as Shane told his side which matched and filled in the cracks of his manager's story. “If you have a problem you walk away and let me finish it. Joseph got hurt and Judith could have. When you put her down anything could have happened. We seriously need to finish your book, you're too much a hothead.” Shane clenched his hands into fists. “They just kept on Negan and Joseph! They were so wrong with how they disrespected him.” Negan grunted. “No excuses for your actions! Naughty chair now and strip!”

When Shane sat in the chair he dipped his head and stayed in position. “Think of how much you misbehaved and what you should have done instead.” Shane screwed up again but that was to be expected he thought. It was hard to let go, as a child his feelings didn't matter and when he left home he decided to stick up for himself even if it was violent and now Negan just wanted to handle those type of things instead. Thirty minutes later he stopped thinking of his actions and just stared at the wall, later he closed his eyes because his headache was worse. Soon he leaned over, the pain had increased and was throbbing, he breathed in deeply and rubbed at his head. “Boy! Did I tell you to move?”

Shane hissed and rubbed at his head. “I'm sorry Negan, it's just I got a headache.” Negan pushed his chin up and looked at his pupils. “Did one of those asswipes swipe your head hard?” Shane closed his eyes again. “I don't think so, it's been hurting all day but it's worse now.” Negan left the room and he was confused why but he stayed on the naughty chair and massaged his temples. When the leader walked back in he gave him two ibuprofens and a bottled water which Shane gladly took. “Thanks Negan.”

“Why are you taking a headache all day when we have medicine?” Shane laughed. “I don't know. I didn't want to waste medicine, didn't want to worry yuu, I thought it would go away, I'm stubborn. You pick.” Negan took his hand five minutes early from his naughty chair time and pulled the blankets back for Shane to crawl in. “On your stomach.” Negan straddled his waist and pushed into his upper spine, kneading upwards to his neck where he felt tension that spread out to tight shoulders with knots. His boy had been stressed too much lately and it was taking a toll. “I guess I need to remind you to respect my property. Treat it well. Headaches don't usually go away on their own. Your tense too, I could have gave you a massage days ago.”

Shane laughed self deprecating. “I didn't know I was tense. Who wouldn't be these days?” Shane moaned at Negan's kneading fingers, sighing as muscles loosened. “The first time I thought I was going to die I was six, dad held me under the bathwater and I fought him uselessly. I gulped water and when he let go he was laughing. My cold lasted months and the first month I thought it was going to take me out. I didn't understand the irony at that time, living an attempted drowning just to almost die from it later.” Negan kept massaging his back, traveling to his sides and his ass cheeks, waiting for Shane's point. “I just let shit go you know? An empty stomach or hounding pain. I had to if I wanted to get through to tomorrow.” Negan continued his massage hating a man he never knew for what he did to his boy.

Shane started to cry softly into his pillow, thinking he had enough. Negan was so nice and deserved one of his pretty wives that were so very uncomplicated. Negan saw a shaky chest puff in and out. “Sometimes you touching me like this hurts because I don't know it. Never had it.” Negan kneaded his ass and then went to his legs. “You will know it now though my boy. You deserve everything I give you and more. Just bare with it and tell yourself you deserve it, that your dad was wrong because he was. My touch to you whether it's this massage or a kiss or even a dick slap or me pushing you to a kneel that me saying you deserve it because you're mine, because I love you so much and that's something that I don't know very well but I won't fear it.”

Shane let every word cleanse his spirit, his heart. He felt calm tears of another origin stir up. His mom and Rick were the only two to tell him they loved him and that was a family kind of affection this was different, a first for him. “Can you do that? Tell yourself you deserve nice things? That your dad was just a miserable man who didn't deserve to be graced with your presence?” Negan massaged at his back again and pressed down on dwindling knots. “I deserve this massage. I deserve my Negan.” The leader kissed the dip of his back, happy at being called Shane's. “That's right my wonderful boy. That's very true and I deserve you too.”

_Big hands punched his back making him fall back. He was old enough to know his kidney had been hit and his dad put a foot to his stomach and laughed, sipping his beer. “You're such a pussy, can't even take a hit after all these years. You should just be immune but pansies just can't learn can they?” His dad left and he prayed he passed out drunk but he returned with a butter knife. It dragged against his skin, opening healing welts, the dull blade felt sharp as it came away from his flesh bloody. He screamed and turned away but his dad held him down. His kidney hurt so bad and then the knife hit his worse cut and he screamed, feeling wetness fill his pants._

Shane choked on air and woke up, slithering out of bed then he felt it. “What the fuck?” Negan yelled, waking up. He had peed in bed, on Negan. “This isn't happening, this isn't happening.” He muttered and saw wet sheets that made his chest fill with anxiety. Negan looked at the mess and Shane tugged on his hair, at a lost of what to do. The pull only helped a little and his face dropped. “Run.” His mind supplied but then he turned and walked to the corner. “Shit.” He whispered and hit his head to the wall wanting to feel anything but the pain of his actions. “Shane!”

The voice made him cry and he pressed his face further into the corner though it seemed impossible to do so. “Boy.” He tilted his head down and cried. “I'm sorry Negan. I'll…clean it up.” He pushed the part of his head he slammed down earlier hard against the wall gaining a moment's relief. He jumped when Negan wrapped a hand around him and it went down to his crotch. “Did my boy give me my morning gift early?” His neck was kissed. “Look at him remembering my rule.” Shane made a puzzled face.

Hands took his length and stroked it. “Hmm, look at you getting all pissy for me. You going to let me blow you off since you got me turned on?” Shane wasn't sure what was going on but Negan wasn't mocking him. His neck was kissed and Negan grinded into him behind, sliding his hardening dick between his cheeks. “You're doing so good boy, giving me my piss.” Shane's dick head was thumbed at and Negan rocked into him. “Go. Lay down in that pretty mess you made me.” The voice was sterner than usual, demanding to be followed and Shane saw the huge wet spot he made and got on all fours, on top of it.

“No, on your back.” Turning over Negan squeezed on his balls and jerked him off slowly. “Making me hard in the morning huh? Was that your plan?” Shane still felt like he was bad though Negan didn't seem to mind but he stayed quiet. When a tongue traveled up the underside of his dick he moaned out. Negan placed both his hands soothingly over his stomach scars and rubbed. “Hmm such a nice and considerate boy I have.” Negan kitten kissed at his tip then pushed it in, slowly pushing his shaft into his mouth and tickling his balls. Shane watched the head bob up and down and pull off to slap his dick. “You taste good this morning, maybe it's that secret sauce?” He looked at the man as if he lost his mind but he pushed back into the wet sheets when Negan dug a nail in his slit and licked at his head. “Negan.” Shane panted, spreading his legs further and tugging his head down. Negan pushed his boy's dick into his mouth again and sucked.

After a few bobs he dragged his tongue from the base of his balls to the tip of his head and lapped up the dribbling precum. “I think you wanted it bad this morning, pissed in our bed to wake me up knowing I couldn't resist a taste. Is my boy that smart?” Negan slinked back down his aching cock and made loud, messy sounds, swirling his tongue around his engorged shaft. His balls were cupped gently and bounced before Negan squeezed them tight as he pulled off and nibbled at his leaky slit before licking at it, splaying his tongue up and down just his head. “My boy had the prettiest, dirtiest dick.” Negan praised and sucked hard on his tip, sucking down his entire shaft. Negan dragged his teeth slowly but gently along his shaft as he sucked his dick hard. Shane spasmed, his release painting Negan's mouth. The leader pulled off and mouthed at a nasty scar then licked at two more. “I think I want to come right.” Negan twirled his finger as he made his decision. “Right here on this beautiful spot.” It was a nasty scar, his biggest one, the one he just dreamed of and Negan mouthed at it. He hovered his mouth over it, letting his spit pool onto the spot before moving.

His dick hovered over the scar as Negan stroked himself fast. “Don't just sit there boy, help me.” Shane stroked Negan's dick quickly and Negan pulled his own hand away to caress at Shane's multiple scars, he shuddered when his slit was rubbed slowly. “Look at those hands of yours getting me off.” They locked eyes and Negan pressed his fingers into Shane's hungry lips, he sucked them slowly as he stroked harder. When Negan thrusted into his hand he came hard on Shane's scar. Negan smeared it in and then licked it clean slowly watching his boy's stomach pant excitedly. “Look at that stomach.” He cooed appreciatively. “I should tattoo it with my name, watch my name move up and down everytime I fuck you, let everyone know you're mine.” He leaned over his boy and kissed him slowly. “I love you baby doll.” Shane closed his eyes and knew the words were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me I'm trash, I love man pain. Shane had to suffer but I promise it gets better. Rain before sunshine and all that jazz.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

It was morning and a hand was pawing at his ass, rubbing his hole and lips kissed his neck and sucked in a scar on his back. “Is my boy going to wake up?” Shane sighed and stretched out, moaning when Negan stuck the tip of his finger into his walls. “Good news buttercup, I'm taking the whole day off and spending it with you. Whatever you want to have today, whatever you want to do is all your choice.” Shane sighed and pushed his hips out making Negan snicker. 

“Do you want a nice assfucking in the morning.” Negan spanked his ass hard and he bit his lip smiling. “Tell me no if you want me to stop otherwise I'm keeping it up.” It was nice having someone on your same wavelength and he didn't have to ask for a thing. A firm hand slapped at his ass and rubbed it in and he sighed when Negan lapped at his rim. “Not going to lie, I would love to see you cum just from me smacking that cute little ass.” His balls were squeezed until it was almost unbearable, when Negan let go he felt a pearl of precum gather onto the sheets and his ass was spanked harder. “Safeword baby.”

“Dragon.” Shane whined and pushed his ass out even more. Negan pushed Shane away and rested on the headboard. “Across my lap.” His boy laid across him, his hard dick trapped against the other's leg. A finger was soaked in spit then pushed at his hole, it was followed by a series of heavy smacks. Nails dug into his globes and a saccharine voice hummed. “Push that nice dick of yours against my thigh.” His dick was leaking and he moaned at the friction as he humped Negan's solid muscle.

He heard a buzzing sound and looked back earning him a hard spank. “No looking.” He stopped his humping, panting when a vibrator touched his rim, circling around but never entering his walls. Negan smirked and rolled up a magazine and hit his ass. “Bad puppy! Move those hips.” Shane started grinding against him again and Negan teased at his hole with the toy but never let it slip in. A hand slithered under him and rubbed at his slit and Negan yanked on his hair. “Stop moving.” 

When he stopped Negan started to spank him with the magazine, each sharp sting was laid alternatively on each cheek and Shane's mind blanked out. He let out a series of moans and grunts as he panted and every now and then the spine of the magazine nudged at his walls but just as quickly he was spanked again. Negan tickled his side making him laugh and when another harsh slap was made by the magazine he sighed. “Come on boy. Cum.” Negan pushed the cover of the magazine to his hole, it hurt a little making Shane leak and when his cheeks were spread and the magazine slapped in succession into his cheeks and inside of them,grazing his hole he cried out and painted Negan's leg. “Good boy, eat it up.” 

Shane got onto his knees and cleaned up his substance and Negan pinched at his nipples. “Joseph food!” The Savior walked in and Shane made to move. “Stay.” Joseph averted his eyes and at Shane's front put the treat on their nightstand. “No Joseph, that side.” Negan pointed to the nightstand closer to Shane's bare ass. Awkwardly the man went to the other side, staring at the food and when it was put down he decided to stare at his feet instead. “Look at my boy's ass.” Joseph declined, It had to be a test. “Negan.” Shane whined. “Shhh! Now look Joseph, tell me that isn't the prettiest pink hole to ever be seen.” Negan pushed his fingers in to expose it. “Look damn it!” Joseph looked at the ass, it was the most exposure he ever had to a man's ass. Negan held out a magazine. “Spank it!” He spanked it lightly but Negan tsk’d. “I know you're strong Joseph. Spank it harder!” Swallowing, he put on the most neutral expression he could muster, his boss wouldn't be happy if he appeared either happy or disturbed and gave a firm smack. Shane gasped and held Negan's hand, he knew he could say his word but something about an uncomfortable Joseph snacking his ass because Negan ordered it made him start to harden again. The spank was searing, maybe even harder than the tough ones Negan dealt out.

“Is my boy's red ass pretty?” Joseph cleared his throat and Negan rubbed his stinging cheeks. “Answer Joseph!” The Savior gave Shane's abused ass one last good view before looking down. “How would you like me to answer sir?” Negan chuckled and pet Shane's hair. “That right there is dedication! My little worker wants to be told what his opinion is! I like that, how about you say it's the most delicious ass you have ever seen?”Joseph stammered. “I uh sir. His ass is umm...very delicious.” Negan swatted those cheeks. “Yes, the are! Would you like a taste?” Joseph looked at Negan and fumbled for a reply. “Umm sir..I'm sure it is delicious but umm...it's yours and it would be very disrespected for me to uh...uh...taste or...touch your possessions.” Negan chuckled. “That's very true! I know that it's hard for you to keep away but you would do anything for me. Even deny yourself the most beautiful and equally hottest person left on earth.” Joseph shook his head. “Yes sir. For you.” Negan rubbed lazily at Shane's hole. “You may leave now.”

With Joseph gone Negan pushed on Shane until he kneeled. His boy's mouth opened before he could stab the first piece off egg. Negan pushed it into his mouth. “How are you feeling today?” Yesterday came back but after the first bad thought about it he remembered what Negan did to him in soiled sheets. “I'm good.” Negan offered him another bite. “It's okay if you're not.” Shane rubbed his face against Negan's naked leg. “I'm good right now.” He adjusted. Shane's fingers pressed lightly into the back of Negan's knee as he watched him eat intermittently. “Did your dad die before all this?” Shane wasn't sure why it mattered. “I don't know. I haven't seen him since I was 18.” Negan kept feeding him. “Did he kick you out?” Shane reached for his next bite that Negan playfully dangled over his mouth. He chewed it then answered. “No I was tired of his shit. I punched him, he fell back and I walked out.” The leader leaned down and kissed him. “Good, good I'm proud of that. You left him and he probably died long ago. Does that make you happy?” Shane opened him mouth, Negan had taken too many of his own bites. “Yes.” He then ate off the offered fork.

Negan was glad his boy could answer the questions with ease and no regret, even eating throughout the conversation. “Let’s watch you pee.” Negan followed him to the toilet and Shane held his dick over the toilet. “Hmm maybe I should make you sit. You shouldn't touch your own dick boy.” Shane went to sit down. “Okay.” Negan pinched into his shoulder. “Hold it until I say so.” Shane sat for twenty minutes in silence, his bladder swelling. “Negan can I please go?” He shrugged his shoulders. “Get up.” When his instructions were followed he held held Shane's dick. “Pee.” Shane filled the bowl and groaned at the sensation of someone else holding him as he pissed. 

“Sounds like Judith's still asleep. Let's take a shower.” Negan suggested. Negan soaped up a rag and washed his back, kissing a scar on his neck. “What do you want to to today?” He Shuddered when the rag slipped in his crack. “Maybe we can go out.” His boy suggested. Negan swatted a cheek. “Sounds good.” Kissing Shane's backside he then washed his front. “Who's the prettiest boy I know?” It made his boy blush. “Is it you? Are you the one with the tightest ass and prettiest face?” His boy gasped at a soapy cloth stroking his length. “tell me or I'm cumming alone tonight.” Negan threatened and it made his whole chest blossom a vivid red. “Me. I'm pretty.” His pec was pinched. “Damn straight you are.”

After bathing Judith, both of them smiling and playing with bubbles as the made the baby laugh they went out. Judith babbled at the farm animals and giggled, patting them gently. Negan ordered Dwight to get them a blanket and the three soaked in the sun. “Simon!” The Savior made himself comfortable by sitting down right by Negan and putting Judith in his lap. Shane watched as the rather brutal man made pretend munching sounds at his daughter's fingers as she pulled on his moustache. Negan put a hand around Shane and kissed him as the four sat comfortably.

Eventually a Savior brought Negan a bowl of strawberries and Negan fed them to Shane, he felt calm though he wasn't kneeling and when the juice of a berry dripped down his chin Negan licked it up before plunging his tongue in deep into Shane's mouth and clawing at his growing erection. “I could find a few things to do with these strawberries involving your ass.” Shane pulled away to view Simon's reaction but it was total indifference and all the man did was eat a strawberry. The air left his lungs when Negan pinned him to the ground and kissed his neck. “Negan, not in front of Simon and Judith.” The leader pulled off and looked at Simon who now had Judith in his lap. “Maybe we should let Simon join in while we fuck huh? He's probably a better option than Joseph.”

A Savior ran up to Simon. “We're having issues with count.” The man kissed Judith and put her down then stood up. “Maybe I'll take a rain check.” He smirked creepily as he took off. Negan ran a hand up his back then kissed him. “I need to go talk to a Arat a minute.” When he left Shane pulled Judith into his arm and ate some strawberries on his back. “Well, well,well, what do we have here? Negan's little bitch with his baby? I'm surprised you even have a dick.” It was the man who caused problems for him earlier, who got him in trouble. Shane put Judith down and stood. “How are you going to fight when your wrists are so limp? That baby could punch me harder.” It made him ball his fists but he only stared on with contempt. The Savior got in his space and shoved him and his balance was almost lost. When he caught his stumble he saw Judith and tried to not think about what would happen if he fell, she was only a little bit behind him.

“Lawrence!” The Savior was scared and pulled away from Shane. “Apparently no food for three days only made your brain more stupid! I know you are not fucking with my boy!” The Savior stammered. “Sir Negan I.” He was cut off by Negan's gloved fingers to his lips. “Shh!” Negan radioed Dwight who came quickly with another Savior. “Tie him up and throw him into our dirtiest cell! Give him nothing until I say so!” Lawrence didn't even try to fight the pushing hands around him. Negan stalked up to Shane who was shaking in anger. “My boy did good, he didn't act.” Shane hugged him tight. “He shoved me, if I fell I could've crushed Judith.” Negan rubbed his back. “I know and he's going to pay. I'm proud of you, I'll will have to reward you for being so good.” Shane breathed into Negan's leather jacket. “I didn't do anything good.”

Negan looked into his eyes and patted his cheek sternly. “Boy you did. Last week you would have punched him and it may have been a bad result like you falling on Judith during a fight.” Shane held onto Negan before he was pulled back and the leader picked Judith up and took his hand. “Go to our room while I'll deal with our issue.” Shane didn't want to know what the bully’s sentence would be. Judith babbled and finally fell asleep after a long wait for Negan, Shane put her in her crib and turned the baby monitor on before falling asleep himself.

The bed dipped and Shane turned around. Negan's hair was wet, he had taken a shower and all Shane could think of was Abraham and the blood stained leader he didn't know at the time. Maybe the Savior would have an arm amputated himself. “Hey baby, let's nap.” He felt a kiss to his forehead and was cradled tight as he let sleep claim him again. “Wake up my boy.” Lips sucked at a stomach scar and his balls were cupped. He moaned and opened up eyes to Negan who had pulled his member into his mouth and was sucking it down. His taint was tickled by light brushing fingers while a mouth bobbed up and down, only pulling off to lap at his leaking slit. 

“I'm going to make you cum twice.” Negan promised and stopped his sucking to coat two of his fingers in thick saliva and press one into his walls. His dick was slipped back in and with each bob more saliva deposited onto his shaft and pubic hair. Negan started to be messy with his mouth, drool everywhere and the pace short erratic bursts that slowed and picked back up. Shane panted at a second finger breaching his hole and they curled right up to his prostate rubbing it as he was swallowed whole. “Negan.” Shane could only whisper into the air.

At the gasping sound of his name Negan pulled off to kitten lick at his head, his fingers still embedded deep at that spot. Negan licked at a ball before squeezing it and rolling it in his hands tightly. One more strong suck on Shane's shaft as he rubbed his nub almost on the side of punishingly and Shane came down his throat. His lover snickered when he pulled off and gave his boys pubic curls a sharp tug. “Now it's my turn. Want it sweet or rough?” Shane flushed at the choice, he didn't know how to be vocal. Negan thumbed at his slit while kissing at his neck. “Tell me.” He whispered.

Shane moaned when Negan lapped up his precum, his dick attempting to harden despite his age. Hands left him then he was viewed from afar. Shane came closer but Negan pulled back and chucked. “Tell me what you want.” Anger bubbled over and Shane turned on his stomach, it was too much to ask or even say it. He wanted the naughty chair or even a spank to chase the feeling away. Negan kneaded his ass and blanketed him with his naked body. He was on the verge to actual tears and felt stupid for feeling that way though he didn't understand where his anger came from exactly. The leader could tell his boy was on edge, his stomach moving up in fast and panting breaths and his refusal to look at him, there was so many layers to his new lover but today was supposed to be good for him and he wouldn't let him down. “Show me on your fingers. One means nice and sweet and two means I get to be as rough as I want to.” Shane had his eyes closed and shuddered at Negan's smooth kisses to his scarred back and neck. He laid his hand out and put up a two and doing it that way felt much easier.

Negan kissed at his body and touched the back of his hand that still held out a two. “My boy shouldn't even feel shy about telling me what he wants. I don't want it to be hard for you to tell me, I care and want to know how you feel. What you want.” It was easier with his back to Negan, no hazel eyes in sight though it was still a whisper. “Not that easy. No one cared for too long.” His neck was kissed again. “Well now someone gives a fuck and I care a lot. We will work on it together.” Shane didn't understand the verging tears still threatening to spill again but maybe part of it was relief. “Joseph!” The larger man came in and was glad that he didn't see his boss’ dick because it was wedged to the back of Shane's naked form. “Ice cubes now!”

Shane thought that was an odd request but moaned out when Negan pumped his dick from behind and kissed down his body, nibbling love bites down his body. Joseph ran in and saw Shane in all his naked glory but at least it wasn't Negan's dick. He put the bowl of ice cubes down and ran out the room before Negan exposed himself. The leader laughed and laughed. “I've never seen him move this fast, maybe I can whip him into shape. Shane was rolled onto his side and Negan stroked his dick making it slowly harden. “Come on dinky come out and play!” Negan fumbled with the nightstand and pulled something out, licking it then sticking one on Shane's perky nipped. Shane groaned when another was applied and both were tugged on hard at the same time.

His erection grew and Negan spanked his shaft. “That's what I mean!” He leaned down and spoke to his cock as if it was a different entity. The leader pushed down on his legs and picked up a ice cube, the ice was starting to slightly melt and he let the cool liquid drip on Shane's dick. They made eye contact as Negan tugged on a clamp hard and then pushed the ice cube to Shane's slit. “Shit!” Shane moaned and bucked up but not much because of the others weight. Another cube was pushed down his shaft and the clamp tugged. 

“Our word baby.” Shane panted through the pleasurable coolness. “Dragon.” Three ice cubes were gathered and he watched as Negan stroked him with the cubes, one hand swirling his slit as a slow pace as iced hands grabbed him. “Tug those tits.” Shane cried out as he did so and watched dazedly when Negan placed both his hands in the bowl, soaking in the coolness then put both on Shane and stroked. Several pools of precum leaked down and gathered along his shaft.

Negan yanked on his Clip and Shane thought he would come then but the base of his dick was grabbed hard. Negan got Shane's hand and put it to his dick and handed him a piece of ice. “Put it here.” He ordered, touching his slit. “Hmm Negan.” Negan kept a hold of his base and got another ice cube. It was rubbed at his balls then up his shaft as he kept the ice on his slit. The leader pumped at his own erection, his tip red and angry from neglect. “Next time I should stick your whole dick on a bowl of ice.” His boy hollered out at ice circling his rim and his walls being stretched followed by the ice cube breaching him. Just as he let out a whine at it being too much Negan removed the ice and slipped in, the tip quickly followed his whole length and he wailed at his dry walls being pounded into. “Look at my little dicksickle.” Negan stroked his still chilled dick and on the second thrust to his prostate Shane saw stars, his whole body convulsed and he wrapped his legs around Negan who still fucked him wildly. “Damn baby! That's a cum record right there!” Negan praised then slammed two cum soaked fingers into his mouth and grunted at Shane's tightening walls that milked him dry completely. Negan pulled out and pressed more ice to Shane's slit, running it down his softening dick. “My good boy. I love how much you can take.” Negan cooed and kissed him deeply as he kept the ice in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Joseph! Maybe he will still see Negan's dick! Hehehe!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sounding, past childhood abuse.

Shane woke up alone and grunted. His dick felt sore and he figured it was from the ice last night. He looked at the door and thought about how much he cared for Negan, the man told him he loved him but that was too hard to believe. He closed his eyes and hissed when he touched his dick, It was tender and slightly swollen. Negan walked back in whistling, carrying a bathed Judith and Joseph at his heels holding a tray. “Look at that! My boy woke up!”

Joseph scrambled, putting the tray down and leaving quickly. Negan laughed and put Judith in the bed and kissed Shane, a sweet peck. “What time is it?” Negan ran calm hands through his hair. “Nine, sleepyhead. You got to pee?” He shook his head yes and got up. Negan put Judith in the cradle and went with Shane. Standing over the bowl Shane grunted when he touched his penis. “You okay?” Shane was relieved that at least peeing didn't hurt, it made him figure it was just the ice. “Yeah, it's just sore from yesterday.” Negan touched his dick but it didn't feel hot, it was swollen though. “Come on.”

His boy knealed over and licked a stripe aking his boot. It had been too long and he didn't really expect it but he allowed it, it seemed that he needed it. “I expect you to stay in your room and read from your book. Eat and take care of yourself and don't leave the room unless it's to go to Judith's nursery. If you feel even more sore later you get Joseph to find me. Understand?” He left a trail of spit on the boot. “Yes sir.” Then he kneeled again to clean the shoe with his spit. He went to the other boot but Negan tugged on his hair and kissed him, delving his tongue in deeply and replenishing Shane's lost spit. Negan stopped kissing to nibble on his bottom lip. “I got you a surprise.”

A cup was pressed to his lips and when he took a sip he hummed and drank a bigger sip, it was pineapple juice, Negan remembered. He took a breath and then was offered more. “Is it good?” Shane pulled back. “Yes thank you.” The cup was put down and replaced with a chunk of omelette. “Tomorrow is our last day with Judith. Do you want to stay home a few days before coming back?” The question, a choice caught him off track and he ignored it to hold his mouth open for another bite. Negan gave him that first. “Speak.” Shane put a hand to the leaders leg. “You will stay too?”

Negan pet his hair. “I don't think that would be wise. I could pick you up whenever.” Shane hugged his lover's leg. “I'll just come back with you.” The reply was greeted with a delighted chuckle. “Does my boy want to spend all his time with me?” Shane nodded enthusiastically. “Yes sir.” Another bite was given. “Who loves you?” Shane flushed but he knew it was true. “You.” The obvious answer was given with no hesitation and it made Negan very happy. “My boy will need another prize for being so smart and honest.” The rest of their meal was held in silence and then Negan pulled him up and patted the bed. When Shane laid down Negan put some kind of cooling cream on his shaft, it numbed him quickly and he moaned, a drop of precum oozing out when Negan rubbed the cream into his slit. “None of that today. You're too sore.” Shane whined and when Negan finished coating him down thoroughly he could hardly feel his dick but he put Negan's fingers back to him. “Shane, no.” Negan said sternly, pinching his side. “Give it a rest today, that's an order.” Pouting Shane grumbled. “Yes sir.”

Shane held Judith tight a he read her a book, he should spend some time with Rick but the thought of being without Negan was too much. He made sure to eat his lunch kneeling and afterwards hissed at his sore dick, going to the bathroom he went to pee but thought better if it, his body screamed to wait on his boyfriend. “Where they boyfriends?” He mused, there was no conversation on such a topic but he did seem to have a hold on Negan. Judith started to get whiny so he put her down for a nap and decided to take his own.

_Shane was so hungry, it was summer and it had been days since he ate. Sucking on his fingers he whined when the saliva he produced only made his stomach cramp more. Walking to the comer of his room he saw a clump of dust and only second guessed it once before he ate it then coughed at the dry feeling and debris tickling his throat, gagging he ran to the bathroom and drank some water straight from the faucet, the full sensation from drinking nothing but water had stopped two days ago and now he almost gagged when he drank too much and then it happened again, bending over the sink his stomach clenched violently as he threw up bile that burned his throat, bringing along with it what little water he could keep down. “That's my favorite position Shane, you know my heart.” The stinging of the belt buckle dug into his back but he didn't care, the pain in his stomach hurt more._

Sitting up Shane felt his clammy face and thought about peeing but opted to wash off his face and sweaty stomach instead. Judith was still sleeping and he ran a hand over the naughty chair, it was for Negan to decide if he needed that punishment and he didn't particularly enjoy it. Opting for the corner instead he pressed his head to the wall and sighed, wrapping a hand around his stomach and feeling his scars underneath. He thought Negan liked his ugly body, he was such a stupid boy. There was nothing to like about himself, he was below average in every way, the thought sickened him. These dreams should stop, he shouldn't let his dad still control him but he did feel worthless and that wouldn't change no matter how hard he fought it so why try?

Judith was still cared me for, he took breaks to read and change her diapers but when she was content the corner was his friend. Hearing the familiar sound of boots scraping the floor he moved away from the the corner and picked Judith up. “Well look at that perfect view.” Shane smiled fakely, he was just talking about Judith. “Hey Negan.” He put Judith in her crib and took Negan's hand to pull him to the bathroom. “I've been waiting all day for you.” Unfastening his belt he looked at the toilet bowl. The leader felt touched but he also knew something was off, he knew that fake smile from previous days. “Is that right boy?” Hovering over the toilet he nodded and put Negan's hand to his dick to pee. The man watched the yellow liquid splash inside as he held on tight, any other day this would be so exhilarating. “Look at you, giving me what I want. Such a lovely shade of yellow.” He praised as he washed his hands.

Joseph knocked and entered the room with a large tray of food. Shane looked at the floor and Negan was pure tension looming in front of Shane. Most new people didn't read Negan's blank face as worrisome but once you knew the man you knew it was run time if possible. “Sir.” Joseph addressed him as he put the tray and cup down and ran out the room. Snickering Negan leaned back. “Joseph should really be shedding some pounds these days.” Placing the tray on the bed Negan spread his legs and viewed Shane's fake smile as he shifted foot to foot. “Boy kneel!” Negan snapped his fingers.

Shane kneeled in perfect posture and watched Negan stab some pasta and put it to his mouth. “Not hungry.” Negan pushed the fork to his mouth. “Non negotiable.” Opening his mouth he ate slowly. “Were you a good boy today?” He wanted to scream no, that he was never good but lied. “Yes sir.” Negan wiped his mouth and gave him another bite which he chewed slowly. “Did you read?” Shane had read, standing up in the corner. “Yes sir.” The offered cup was water and it made him grimace but he swallowed it down. “What else did you do?” He didn't have to say word for word what exactly he did. “I was lazy and cared for Judith.” The leader hummed, wiping his boy's mouth again, he would figure this out.

“You eat lunch?” Shane reluctantly took another bite of pasta. “Yes sir.” Negan caressed his chin and knew he had to be more direct. “So did my boy do everything today that would please me? Did he take care of himself?” Shane stiffened and knew that he did care for himself but please Negan? He wouldn't be happy if he knew what he did. “Answer!” The leader's voice was anger but his hazel eyes were all disappointment and that hurt Shane more. “I took care of myself but you wouldn't be happy.” Leaning down to stare him in the eyes Negan smiled putting a finger into Shane's mouth. “Why is that?” He closed his eyes and nibbled softly on the finger in his mouth. “I was bad.” He whispered around the digit. “How so?” Negan ordered. Trembling slightly Shane pulled off the finger and Negan watched pretty lips quiver. “Time out.” Shane pointed to the corner and Negan didn't understand his fascination with self discipline.

“My lap now, pull down your pants.” Complying Shane knew he meant his boxers too. Negan kneaded his ass before delivering a hard swat, it was harsher than any before and Shane gasped. “Your word.” He was spanked hard again and it confused him that Negan would ask his word so early. “Dragon.” Negan rolled up s magazine. “Good boy remembering.” The stinging got harder and harder. “You do not self discipline, I am very upset. Do I have that right?” The swats were harsh but the connected straight to his dick. “Yes sir.”

The spanking didn't stop. “You do not stand or sit in corners. You do not hurt yourself. I give all discipline and you fucking do what I say and nothing I wouldn't like. Do you think I like to hearing you stayed in time out?” Shanes tears poured down in shame. “No. No sir.” His ass was kneaded. “Then don't do it! My time is valuable, I'm a busy man but keep this shit up and I will start writing you fucking minute by minute detailed instructions to do exactly what I expect each day. Am I going to have to coddle you and do such?” Full out crying Shane answered. “No sir.” Negan swatted his ass again. “Did you deserve to stand in that corner today?” Full out wailing he answered. “Yes, I did.” Negan started to spank him again with the magazine. “Wrong answer!”

Shane cried silently as Negan pulled him off, his ass a sun ripened red. He stayed still and on his stomach as a tingling cream was rubbed into his ass. “Did my boy have a bad dream?” Sniffling Shane lied. “No.” The dip of his back was swatted. “Did my boy have a bad dream?” Crying Shane clenched his eyes shut. “Yes sir.” Negan rubbed soothing circles in his ass. “It's okay to have bad dreams Shane but it's not okay to let that dead beat dad of yours control you. You do not get to decide that your bad because of an abusive asshole’s terrorizing ways. Understand?” Shane knew he would mess up again. “I'll try harder Negan.” The answer was good enough and Negan knew it wouldn't be that easy. “Good boy. So very good. Is your still dick sore?”

“Yes sir.” Shane answered and was turned around. Tingling cream coated his dick and he hissed at the cream seeping into his slit. He saw the bottle and pondered how Negan could come up with such ideas, it was peppermint lotion. “Maybe we should give dicky a rest.” Shane didn't like that answer. “Please Negan.” Tugging at his balls Negan laughed. “My boy's sore dick wanna get off?” Smiling Shane nodded. “Yes please.” The minty cream was swirled around his slit and he hissed when Negan's finger dug in his pee hole, the cream giving his insides a tingling burn. “Want me to sound that pretty dick of yours?”

Shane started to whither. “Yes, yes please.” Negan was proud at how far his boy had came, not long ago he wouldn't be able to say yes. Deciding not to take his time Negan inserted his pointer finger in and pushed down eliciting a moan from his boy. Shane hollered when the wide finger was snatched out quickly and he was pulled off the bed and into Negan's lap, leaking out. He sighed and leaned his head against the other's shoulder who kissed him on the forehead before circling his head and sticking his finger back in. Short, fast plunges slided down his shaft and he moaned as he felt his precum meet Negan's fingers with no chance of flowing out. He could see the finger stretching his hole out, creating one long straight bump down his dick.

“Negan please.” Another hand pressed against the nasty scars on his stomach. “Please what?” Negan asked, still sliding his finger up and down but slowing his pace. “More.” Shane begged. “Look at my boy using his words.” A steel voice cooed and the finger pulled out just to be joined with two finger tips that thrusted shallowly into the head of his dick. “Like this?” Negan was able to ask with an innocent voice. “Yes.” Shane groaned, his scar was pet as the two fingers delved a bit deeper and then a hand travelled to his balls and squeezed. “Yes, Negan.” A needy whine escaped Shane and Negan experimentally pushed both fingers down his urethra but earned no resistance in the action or his boy's mouth. When he heard gasping and that cute little stomach move up and down he pushed forcefully up and down, slamming his fingers in wildly. Shane pushed his arms back on the side of Negan and laid back to spread his legs further. He whined at fingers thrusting harder and faster at his urethra, finally releasing his substance onto Negan's embedded fingers, moaning when he saw his slit was able to release some onto his tip.

Pulling out his fingers Negan licked them clean then bent over to lap the small substance still left on Shane's cock, kissing at his slit. Shane groaned out and his flaccid dick twitched. “Suck my dick.” Negan commanded and watched as Shane pulled off his lap and crawled over to his dick and pumped it before giving it a shy lick upwards. “Don't be bashful.” Negan said as he yanked on his hair and pushed him to his dick. A tongue swirled his head and then he was pushed inside a warm and plush mouth. He grunted and squeezed at the base of his boy's neck when his dick was sucked and delved down deeper, a tongue splaying against the underside of his fat dick. “You're doing great baby.” At Negan's encouragement he swallowed down more and started to gag when Negan's head hit his throat. “It's okay.” Negan reassured and pulled Shane off a bit. He took Shane's hands to his balls and cupped them. Shane started to take him in and out of his mouth, stroking what he couldn't fit in. “That's right baby, just like that.” Caging Shane's head between his legs he moaned out and closed his eyes grunting when Shane licked up his steadily oozing precum. When he felt close he pulled his dick from Shane's mouth and tapped it to chin, releasing his seed all over his face.

“Damn that's so beautiful boy but clean it up.” Shane took his time licking up Negan's nectar and hummed as he filled his belly with it. Pulling Shane to his chest he kissed his freshly cleaned face. “How much do I love you?” Tracing a finger up Negan's treasure trail he sighed. “I know you love me but what am I to you?” He couldn't help but giggle when Negan flipped him onto his back and blew a raspberry to a scar. “I let my wives go for you and though you might not think it what you say goes sometimes right?” The leader had a firm grip on Shane's actions but he had felt better after it started to happen, he doubted he took off of work or went in late for a wife. “I don't know.” He whispered out unsure. “You're my boyfriend Shane. My boy and no one else can compare to you in my eyes. No one can take what I give like you, no one can be as beautiful or smart. Do I not make you feel that way?”

He remembered Shane's favorite beverage was pineapple juice and got it for him, he told him he loved him freely and when someone did him wrong they paid. He was going to let him stay in Alexandria alone, he wasn't a prisoner anymore and all the sudden it dawned on him that Negan really did love him. “No, I know you love me, I just get confused sometimes.” He realized he too loved Negan in that moment but it couldn't come out of his mouth. “Good but it's my fault for not explaining what we were. We are exclusive but my boy can't understand what that fully means if I didn't tell him right?” Shane could only humm back.

“Tell me about your dream.” Shane was tired and didn't want to talk about it after such a good night. “Can we talk about it tomorrow?” His hair was smoothed down. “I think it's best we talk now.” He pushed into Negan's chest and cuddled to him again, closing his eyes. “I have these flashback dreams. It was about a time he starved me for days and I only had water to drink and then I tried to eat something and it was gross and then dad came in angry as usual and hurt me.” Negan rubbed his back soothingly. “What did you eat?” Exhaling slowly Shane hid his face in Negan's side. “Dust.” Imagining his boy eating that made his ears swish with boiling blood but he kept it inside. “How did he hurt you?” Shane was slowly finding a way to burry his head under Negan's body. “A belt on my back.”

Negan gently lifted his back up and Shane effectively burrowed beneath him. “He's shit Shane. A monster, you need to spend no time worrying about him and all you need to know is what I do for you.” Negan knew it wasn't that easy but he he had to give reaffirmation. Shane was either asleep or avoiding his statement because the still boy didn't move a damn bit, he hoped he was just sleeping. That night Shane slept peacefully, warm under a safe cover made of his confirmed boyfriend and Negan was the one to have a dream for once. Him and his boy at an altar marrying and seeing Shane smile as he promised to cherish him made him happy he proposed, his own chest full of happiness that all the wasted marriages during this apocalypse couldn't hold a candle too. He was in love like only once before, with his Lucille. Waking up he watched over his boy and realized that dream needed to become a reality.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ass play, object insertion, and Negan's overall love of pee (no drinking it though).
> 
> I got a serious problem, I is trash. I apologize.

Negan looked down on the sleeping form, his boy always looked so relaxed sleeping. “Damn he's just too beautiful.” He thought as he rubbed a strand of his hair between two fingers. The rub made Shane's hair stand up on the back of his neck and opening sleepy eyes he saw a rare, genuine smile on Negan's face. One that wasn't malice or kinky delight, just cheery. Right as he was about to speak, to say good morning Negan latched onto his lips, kissing him softly, his tongue caressing his in gentle and unrushed waves. “Good morning baby.” Negan licked down his nipple before sucking on one of his scars. Shane closed his eyes and enjoyed Negan's soft sucking on his of his angry scars. “Morning Negan.” Shane croaked the shuddered when a spit soaked tongue licked at his hole.

“Negan.” Shane whined and was met with firm hands stroking his length while a tongue circled his rim delving right in. Breathing deeply Shane thought he could get used to this and stared at the ceiling yelping when his dick was slapped. “I can't get you thinking I'm all sweet.” Negan boasted but just as quickly sweet and slow stripes traveled up his shaft. When Negan's tongue approached the base of Shane's cock he licked up the free flowing precum and swirled seductively at his head, licking his slit. He watched his boy's stomach dip up and down lustfully and couldn't help but dig a finger into his slit and savor the wrecked moans from his boy's lips as he licked around where his finger met Shane's slit.

Pulling out roughly he collected Shane's slick and snapped a finger. “Lube now.” Slow with the uptake Shane pushed it into his hand and Negan coated his digits, plunging three in at once. “Negan.” Shane whined and was taken into a mouth once more, being fingered swiftly. Shane couldn't help but buck down at the fast diving fingers, Negan's mouth was too slow a contrast and Shane whimpered when fingers touched his prostate, it was quick jabs brushing his sweet spot and Negan's mouth started to quicken it's bobs as his nub was teased slowly. Shane spread his legs panting at Negan's teasing. Every time his fingers quickened, his mouth slowed or vice versa. “Negan please.” 

Popping off his cock Negan's fingers withdrew and caressed at his puckered rim. “Stop what?” Shane looked at him too innocently. “Get me off please. Stop teasing.” Negan squeezed his balls tightly and bit at his hip. “Don't make demands boy, this isn't how it works.” Just as quickly as the words left the leader's mouth fingers plunged in furiously and Negan's mouth sucked his dick all rushed. Shane cried out, not feeling his stomach pull at any instant before he came hard in Negan's mouth. “Damn Negan.” Shane laughed, grabbing his hand and squeezing. “Sure I'm your first guy?” Negan blew into his hole. “I'm sure but you make me all kinds of turned on, gives me ideas.”

Negan placed his feet on the floor and tapped his lap. “Come here.” Crawling over Negan slapped his ass. “Telling me to get you off, pushing your cute little ass back on my fingers. That's unacceptable.” Shane hissed, his dick starting to leak and harden at each hard swat to his cheeks. “Joseph breakfast!” Negan rubbed his tender ass while they waited on their food. “Piss for me.” Shane got up and held Negan's hand. “Stay right there, don't pee yet.” Negan demanded and watched Shane stand with his dick in hand. It was minutes and Shane could feel his impulse to pee increase when the door knocked making Negan leave him. He thought of releasing but the leader woujd know. “About time Joseph!” Negan took his time putting the tray on the bed and their glasses on the night stand. Shane huffed in annoyance when Negan droped to his knees by the toilet.

“Something bothering you?” Negan asked too pleased. “Oh nothing at all Negan.” Shane spat out. Negan ran a thumb over his slit. “I'm glad to hear it,” He taunted as he looked into the toilet bowl. Ten minutes later Shane turned venomous eyes on Negan. “Watch the eyes Shane.” Negan warned. “Negan I need to pee.” A crooked smile lit his face. “Well ask nicely.” A part of Shane wanted to retreat to old ways and punch Negan out but he clenched his fists and scowled. “May I please pee Negan?” His ass was slapped. “Look at my boy asking so nice. No you may not but you can eat breakfast.”

Negan pulled him away from the toilet and he remembered his word but a part of him didn't want to use it though he didn't know why. “Kneel!” Kneeling at the bed Shane leaned against Negan's legs and closed his eyes sighing. His head was kissed and Negan leaned into him. “Does my boy really need to pee?” Avoiding the question Shane leaned into him. “I'm hungry.” Negan let out a quiet laugh and stabbed some egg that Shane ate appreciatively though it was cold. “Is Judith asleep?” Negan leaned over to get him some water. “No. Simon is feeding her breakfast. He may hook up with one of my exes and have one of his own at this rate.”

“Would you be okay with that?” Negan dabbed a napkin to his lip then stared into his brown eyes seriously. “Why wouldn't I be? I got all I need right here.” Shane grinned, a warmth radiating within his chest. He ate a good three bites he was fed before he mumbled it out but Negan heard it clearly. “Me too.” When breakfast was finished Negan stood and pulled Shane up. “I want to see that dick pushed up on the edge of my bed.” Sitting down he pushed his bare ass down until it was at the edge and his dick was on full display. “Is that a pretty dick I see?” Shane gasped. “Yes sir.” Negan was so proud that his boy answered with no resistance.

Negan squeezed his balls, pushing down on them and gasping into the room Shane felt himself leak. “So nice.” Negan cooed. His shaft was stroked to full hardness and then pressed hard against his stomach where it was pushed roughly against him. Shane dug his nails into his palms as he watched his slit ooze on his stomach. “Scoot up.” Negan got the bottle of his peppermint lotion out and straddled Shane's legs. “How hard do you got to pee?” Negan asked, coating his hands in lotion. “You know. Pretty bad.” Negan tickled his balls with tingly hands. Shane breathed evenly as the hands traveled up his shaft, leaving lotion behind. “Spread your legs.” Obliging Negan leaned in to kiss his thighs and smirked. Firm fingers spanked his hole sharply then teased lotion around his rim. “Negan shit.”

Shane attempted to close his legs but Negan pushed them back out and teased a finger in, massaging the lotion into his walls. “Remember our word?” Shane moaned out. “Yes Negan. Dragon.” Slicked fingers massaged his balls then rolled them harshly. “My boy is so sweet.” Shane shook when a minty thumb swirled at his slit and dug in reminding him of his full bladder. “Damn it burns Negan.” Shane whined, feeling his whole dick tingle and it seemed to spread down his urethra. “Too much?” Negan asked. Panting Shane grinned. “No.” Negan pet at his hole again and opened the lotion bottle to gather more of it. Shane felt his insides pool in want as deft fingers rubbed at his walls and started to pump in and out. “Negan can I?” Shane trembled as the fingers pulled out to spank at his balls. “Can you what?” Blushing Shane bit his lip. “Can I push back?”

Negan spread his legs more and pushed him up the bed. “Does my boy want to fuck down on my fingers?” Shane nodded enthusiastically. “Yes please.” Negan teased at his hole again. “You may.” When thick fingers swirled at his rim Shane panted and Negan took a minute to place his fingers in a “v” and tease at it slightly before embedding his fingers deeply. Shane put both his hands to the bed and pushed his back down moaning loudly. Negan's cock twitched as he watched his tanned fingers plunge in and out of Shane's tight hole. “I need to stretch that ass out real good.” Negan suggested as Shane slammed his ass back and forth, chasing the digits girth down his walls. “More please Negan.” Negan added a forth finger inside his warm heat and watched that perky ass buck against them. Squirting the minty lotion on Shane's dick one handed he started to stroke his shaft, smearing it on thickly. As the scent of peppermint filled the room Shane bucked up into Negan's pumping hands and cried out as he felt the burn deep down inside his member when he released into Negan's hands. Negan slapped his dick. “Time to piss.”

Negan got to his knees and looked at the toilet bowl once more. “Come on Shane. Show me what you got.” Shane hissed at the constant burn down his dick as he peed a large stream of yellow into the toilet. “Good boy!” Negan praised before slapping his ass hard. “Get in bed, I got to get off too.” Not sure what position was wanted Shane laid on his back and spread his legs. The position must have pleased the other because he started to stroke himself fast. Negan eyed the full display of Shane, a taunt stomach with a still half erect dick and his hole was still too tight. “Contract that ass.” Spreading out Shane rubbed lazily at his stomach and pushed out, the leader moaned and put a warm hand to his knee. “So hot baby.” Light fingers fluttered at his tight hole and he pulsed again and Negan stroked harder and pushed on Shane's knee. “Do you know what you do to me? Look at my big dick just sweating like crazy.” Shane looked down at the hardness, his head was red and swollen and Shane kept himself on display as he sat up and stroked the heated flesh for the leader. “Yeah, like that baby.” When their eyes met Shane saw a golden glint in Negan that he hadn't seen before but he couldn't ponder it for long because fingers started rubbing smooth but fast at his ass. Negan stilled his own stroking to thrust heavily at Shane's dick and then pulled back to gently circle at his rim. “I want to see you cum again.” Laying back down he pushed back and wrapped legs around Negan's neck. Negan watched curiously until that tight ring of muscle started an onslaught of steady contractions, the leader pressed softly on it and rubbed as Shane continued to pulse for him. “Damn. Have I made my boy a slutty little thing? You're putting on a show like a damn hooker.” Smirking Shane pressed his ass into his fingers and rasped. “Yes.” 

Negan pushed his legs down and spread him out, using just his pointer finger he grazed at the puckered ring with sole intent. Shane started to clench erratically and Negan teased the tip of his finger in bathing in Shane's slutty moans. Lust filled eyes met his and whined like a cat in heat as Negan started to stroke himself again. “Spread that ass out and let me see that hole gape.” Negan stroked harder, a thick bead of precum coating his shaft when he saw just a small but perfect hole of blackness shine through the fleshy pinkness of Shane's ass. “Damn look at that.” Negan cooed, touching the pad of his finger into the bottom of his boy's rim. “If you could see this. You are showing me that ass can widen but I'm going to have to show it more.” Negan didn't put more than the length of his nail into Shane but it was enough and Shane cried out as he came hard on his stomach. “Nice.” Negan whispered, smearing his cum into his ass.  
Shane whimpered and starting to pulse his ass again and watched Negan stare deeply at him moments before turning his attention back to his rapidly clenching ass. Negan dragged his tip across Shane's painted hole and moaned out as he came hard on it, joining their substances. “Let's shower.”

Shane moaned at his hair being washed and kisses littering his neck and back. “I love you Shane.” A tear threatened to spill from one eye but he just pressed back against Negan. “I know.” Shampoo coated hands massaged his front and Shane felt shitty because he couldn't tell Negan how he felt. The only two people he ever said it to was Judith and his mother, he loved Rick but he had never told him either. Negan pushed his hair under the spray then lathered a rag to start washing his boy's back. “Negan. You uh you mean a lot to me too.” He washed Shane's front from behind whispering in his ear. “I know.” His Soapy cloth was held in place by the other man. “I can't. I don't know why I can't say it.” A wet head thunked against his so Negan decided to suckle on his ear then resumed washing his front. “I know how you feel about me Shane. When you've been through a lot of shit it feels like love isn't free but instead cost a lot. Maybe more than you're willing to pay.” Negan washed his neck. “It really is free though and you don't have to tell me what I know right?” Swallowing thickly Shane nodded.

Shane watched as Negan washed himself while he didn't lift a finger to help and he was ordered as soon as the shower turned off to dry himself and push his pretty ass up in the air on the bed. Rushing off to dry he watched Negan wrapped in a bright white towel pull out a plug and lube it up. It was bigger than his previous plugs and the room was silent as Negan lubed his walls and pressed it in, it was a slow affair and time was taken to safely smuggle the plug in. His balls were squeezed hard in intermittence but his ass was treated with care. The plug was not completely embedded when Negan made his expectations known. “Enjoy your last day with Judith. Read an hour and stay in here. Behave and take care of yourself. No self discipline and if you start to feel bad in any way physically or otherwise you get Joseph to find me okay?” More of the plug lodged in. “Yes sir.” Negan Spanked his ass hard and pushed more in. “You haven't misbehaved, I just want to spank it.” Negan explained. “You eat your food in here and you eat the entire tray. Yes?” Shane exhaled at the plug brushing his sweet spot. “Yes sir.” Negan smiled all teeth in triumph at the plug finally popping in completely and he jiggled it. “You are going to be good and have a nice last day with Judith.” A drop of precum escaped his overspent dick. “I am.” He agreed. After a thick coating of peppermint lotion coated his dick inside and out Negan kissed him sweetly and left.

Shane behaved, he read to Judith and bathed her. He ate his lunch kneeling and played peek a boo with his daughter. When he finally went to pee he thought of Negan and sighed at the plug in his ass, he grunted at his dick burning and smiled thinking of Negan. They toy was big and if he hadn't been given his expectations for the day while Negan looked at him in a different light he may have actually responded to the stinging stretch to his walls that morning. The way Negan was treating him was confusing, he knew now that he was loved by the man but things were sweeter and slow during sex and the staring of mocha eyes seemed to breach his soul. In the shower it was okay that he couldn't speak his feelings out loud and it seemed Negan had learned his own patience when it came to Shane. It was getting late and he put a cranky Judith to bed in her nursery and just sat down to read more when there was a knock.

Joseph was at the door. “Boss is running late but he said he will be here soon but for you to eat your whole meal.” Shane took the tray with a nod. “Thanks Joseph. Do you mind staying a minute?” The larger man walked in nervously. “It's just I never have anyone to talk to you know?” Joseph looked at the room. “I know but Negan has a jealous streak and though I’m surely not your type or you mine I wouldn't want to piss him off.” Shane laughed. “You don't think he would be jealous of us talking?” Joseph looked down and shrugged. “The old wives meant nothing and he went beserk if a Savior talked to them so you? I would play it safe.” Shane sat down on the bed and rubbed his head. “I know he loves me and those wives were just fun but I don't know. I couldn't see it mattering that much if I talk to someone you know.?” Joseph watched the door paranoid. “If Negan actually loves you then believe it. He doesn't do this crap you know. Sending men searching for nice baby stuff and pineapple juice. Sending them out for sex toys.” Joseph blushed. “Being ordered to find certain items or not come back. It's serious Shane but that's a good thing. He's feared here but not hated and he's been miserable since I've met him and I've been around longer. I'm glad he found you.” Shane didn't think that he had changed Negan's life for the better. “I better go but I get you wanting to talk. It's got to be lonely here by yourself during the day but talk it over with Negan first huh?” Shane walked Joseph to the door. “Sure thing Joey.”

Laying in their bed Shane slowly fell asleep dreaming happily of a walker free works with Judith and Negan. Negan opened the door after checking on a still sleeping Judith next door. Shane seemed to be sleeping content in nothing but a pair of boxers and the thought of letting his boy sleep crossed his mind but then he remembered what he left in that tight ass. Rubbing across the plug he kissed Shane's scarred neck and got no reaction so he pulled the plug out slightly before nudging it back in and slapped Shane's ass. “Negan!” Shane scolded grumpily, giving no other reaction. “Think I can wait until morning to see that ass wide open?” Another slap stung his ass.

Shane kept his eyes closed but pushed his ass back making Negan snicker. “Wake up.” Negan bit at his ass hard and slapped it again. “I'm sleeping Negan, just go ahead and fuck me.” The non reaction mixed with the thought of fuckng a sleeping boy seemed like a boring as shit domestic option so Negan nudged the plug back and forth then pulled it out. Shane still didn't react so he stroked his dick and pushed it against Shane's cheeks as both his hands squeezed at his boy's nipples and rutted against him. He was happy at his success when Shane started to moan out and grab his hand to push it to his dick. “Thought you were sitting it out.” Negan taunted stroking his dick roughly. “How can I with you doing that?” Shane grumbled.

Negan withdrew both his hands only to massage at Shane's back and kiss his neck. “My boy's behaved and he's not tense for once. I like that.” Shane withered when his ass was spread and cool air blew in, Negan clenched onto the base of his own dick at the sight. Shane's hole was naturally pulled apart, a dark cavern contrasting with the puckered pink flesh of his rim. He spanked his boy's cheeks hard trying to get them to match the pink of that beautiful ring. Shane's moans and whining filled the air and Negan was pleased when he spread ass cheeks wider and saw a sheen still glistened inside. “Damn Shane I'm so hard right now.” No attempt was made by the other to move when Negan sinked in to the hilt in one go and started to pump hard inside.

Shane closed his eyes and started to grunt but drifted off into a blank space of nothingness as Negan pressed in and out harder. Negan was caught up in his own world and didn't notice for a while that the other was still. “Shane?” The man didn't move but was breathing steadily. “Shane!” Negan spanked his ass and brown eyes stared at him. “What?” Slapping his ass once more Negan pulled out. “Are you okay?” Laughing in content Shane sighed and pushed back. “Yeah. Don't stop Negan.” Still alarmed Negan stood up and tossed an apple in the air then caught it to eat. Shane sat up and watched as the apple was consumed slowly. “Negan come on.” He tugged at his wrist but was only offered a bite of the apple himself.

Shane took a bite then knocked it from the leader's hand. “Negan.” He whined and pushed the now empty hand to his dick. “You're supposed to fuck me.” Negan leaned over and kissed him, satisfied when Shane hissed when he bit his lower lip, drawing out a small amount of blood. “You don't make demands boy.” Shane pouted and pushed back showing off his erection. “Please.” It was too compelling an invite and as if knowing it was Shane rolled on his stomach and put a pillow under his hips and pushed out. Negan saw the wasted apple on the floor and grabbed two more.

“Think you're cute? Know I love that cute little ass and think you can entice me?” Negan slapped his ass again and jabbed a dry finger inside earning a gasp of pleasure. The walls were still wet enough that Negan didn't worry as he pushed another digit in and pumped. “This what you want? My fingers pleasuring that big hole I made?” Panting Shane humped against the pillow. “Yes, thank you Negan.” It was said so nice and kind that Negan thought maybe he would fuck him nice and proper but remembered that would be too easy. “I love seeing you like this, so loose and ready but not as much as I love you.” The words sent a tingle up his spine and dick making him drip onto the pillow. “What did you do today? Did you behave?” He slapped that pink ass once more.

“I was good. Read over an hour. Played peek a boo with Judith and read to her. We took a nap together and we ate. I uh talked to Joseph, just you know to sort out my mind and he's nice. He was scared to talk much because he thought you would be angry but I didn't think you'd care. I mean it's just nice to talk to him, he's nice.” Negan slapped his ass. “Joseph's okay but you should ask permission first.” Negan didn't really care, he rubbed inside Shane again and relished the whimper he got. “I'm just fucking with you, you're free to talk to anyone you want now.” A stab of pain flickered in his heart because Negan was supposed to care, be jealous. Was he not worth it? Striking once more he tried to not feel hurt. “My boy gets what he wants right? I won't keep you from making friends. Besides such beauty should be shared with the world as long as they don't touch.” The last part was said with a growl. It made him feel better but he whispered. “You didn't want to me to talk to Lila and now I can have friends?”

Negan kneaded his ass. “Yes you were my property then.” Shane hadn't felt this confused in a while and his head started to throb. “What am I now?” He asked childlike. “My better half, my equal. I don't own you Shane. I just want to take care of you, treat you right. You own possessions, you respect those who complete you. You trust them to come back to you each night.” It was a hard lesson that he learned was part of love and trust, something he didn't deserve with Lucille but got and betrayed but he damn well would prove it to Shane and he would release those reigns and trust Shane to do right by him also. Relief washed over Shane and he straddled the pillow and pushed out repeatedly showing off his hollowed hole to Negan. “You got me dripping bad.” Negan grunted out and pushed his pooling precum to Shane's hole.

Grabbing the lube he generously lathered a red apple and watched the light gleam off it's smooth and wet surface. “Tell me our word.” Whispering “dragon” into the air Negan nudged the glistening red to Shane's ass. “Up.” Pushing the Apple against Shane's ass as he got on all fours Negan pushed in harder. “Push out.” Doing so Shane hummed as the ruby red pushed against his hole. One hand spread his hole wider and when he pushed out again he whined at the apple entering his walls, he felt so full and lowered his stomach making the fruit hide from Negan's view. Negan tugged on his dick and pressed an open palm into the dip of his back. “Lift those legs so I can see it Shane.” Panting at the tightness he straightened back up and wiggled his ass and he heard Negan's slippery hands stroking his own cock. “So pretty and hot.” He cooed. Shane moaned and a fat dollop of his precum dropped onto a black pillowcase when he felt the fruit roll further into his walls and tease at his prostate. Negan spread him out further stroking as he saw the sinful fruit further inside his boy. He pressed another apple in and with less effort it slipped in and Negan collected another bead of his precum. Shane pushed back and grunted when slick fingers ran along his rim. “If I had a camera Shane. You have no idea.” Fingers teased around him faster, a continuous ring of pleasure swirling his rim making him leak down on the pillow. He moaned at fingers digging in to tease where the fruit met his walls. His ass was spanked again. “Push it out.” Shaking his ass he pushed out, stopping when the apple didn't go far but then he pushed again and felt it roll to the edge of his walls. Negan stroked hard and resisted the urge to cum when that shiny ball of red stretched Shane's hole, it was straining to be released and Negan moaned when he fell to the bed. 

Negan watched his quickly learning boy wiggle his ass again and push the other apple, it stopped moving then was pushed out some more. Negan realized he was pushing playfully, his ass clenching in a show as the apple didn't fall out but roll back and forth in stretching walls. Negan pumped harder on his dick and then gave Shane a few strokes and let out a shaky sigh when it nudged at his rim. It pushed back in before peeking back out once more then falling on the bed next to the other apple. Negan saw it was slick enough and Shane pushed forward as he pressed the apple back inside that glorious hole once more. “Like feeling your naughty ass eat my apples?” Negan tugged on Shane's leaking and swollen cock. “Yes Negan. I need you please.” The sinful red fruit only rolled back a few times and then Shane's hole stretched, pushing it out. Negan bit into it, chewing up a bite before biting down again and dragging it out gently with his teeth as Shane pushed.

“Eat.” A partially devoured apple was at his lips and he took a bite then pushed his hips back. Grabbing his legs Negan slammed in forcefully and rocked into him. Shane groaned at his nipples being tugged on then his balls squeezed. “My boy of so pretty when he's slutty.” The head of his dick was kneaded roughly and a thumb worked at his leaky slit. Negan couldn't believe how tight that apple shoving ass felt and slammed against his prostate. “You gonna cum for me now?” Negan asked like smooth honey as he pinched his dick hard. Shane spread out further and started to meet Negan's hard thrusts with his own slamming pace. “Negan please.” Shane begged, not knowing what he was asking for to help his release. Picking up a harsher pace Negan slapped at his balls and lower shaft and stroked it hard. There was one last pinch to his tip then his dick was slapped harder. Shane dropped his head and cried out, cumming thick and white stripes all over the pillow. “That's right. Stain my pillow cover, turn it white.” Negan hissed and when Shane slammed back he released into Shane's somehow shrinking walls.

His boy collapsed and panted, his stomach constricting in contented aftershocks. “Plug please. Need you in me.” There was no resistance as he pressed the toy back in. “Nice boy asking for his needs.” The last chapter of their book would have to wait as well as their discussion of exactly where his boy's mind went earlier during sex. For now he washed Shane down and kissed his flushed cheek. “Shane I'm going to marry the shit out of you, treat you like the king you are.” He purred into deaf ears.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: piss play (no drinking), man pain, cock cage with sounding.

Shane groaned out, rutting against the mattress as his plug was played with. “I love your ass.” Negan said as he snacked it hard repeatedly. “Turn around.” Negan licked up his slit then pulled his balls into his mouth to suck them harshly and stroked him. Pulling the sheet up to his length Negan dabbed off his precum and rubbed him dry. It didn't stop Shane from moaning out and leaking just to be dried off again and stroked m. He opened his mouth for the welcoming kiss and bucked up at a pinch to his nipple.

Negan pulled his plug out and lathered up a slender dildo, pushing it against his prostate as he bite his boy's ball. Negan sat between his legs and thrusted the slender toy in and out which only irritated his walls with its smallness and when it was pushed down it didn't even touch his sweet spot. Each drip of his substance was dried away as Negan's calloused hands stroked him, rubbing dryly at his slit. “Negan please stop.” He cried out and it resulted in his dick being slapped in succession. “Please what? You have a word Shane.” Grunting Shane stopped him from wiping away his pearl of precum but it wasn't a beg for lubrication or to fuck him better with the toy.

Shane quietly pushed himself back on the bed and grinded against his lap, pushing his ass out. “My boy want to be spanked hard?” Negan chuckled when his hands were pushed to Shane's ass and he slapped the already ripened red ass. It started as counting with no ending number discussed but by thirty Shane was mute but Negan felt reassured when the thrusting of the dildo made Shane moan out. “Can't lie I still want to rub that dick of yours raw.” He spanked his ass a few more times thinking of how much he loved Shane and maybe he would finally let him cum how he wanted to but then his boy turned around and wiggled his ass against his lap.

Wiping up each ounce of moisture out of Shane's dick he squeezed down on his balls before starting back his dry stroking. Shane's breathing evened out and Negan watched his stomach move slowly up and down, his eyes locked on Negan's but somewhat hazy. Rubbing at his scarred stomach Shane didn't respond but when he rubbed at his hole then slapped his dick his boy moaned out and started to whither. “Come for me Shane, come on!” Kneading down on his slit Shane gasped and grasped Negan's hand still on his and came on his stomach. “Good boy now we eat before going to Alexandria.”

“Kneel.” Sitting in position Negan called Joseph for breakfast and Shane seemed out of it, rubbing the back of his knee and clinging to his one leg although in perfect form. He didn't hide or react to Joseph bringing a tray over to his side and seeing his exposed ass but his Savior didn't look and ran off as soon as possible. Negan would think he was out of it completely but he opened his mouth for each forkful of food. He raised his head to drink and ate slowly letting Negan eat every other bite. Negan was in the middle of chewing his food when Shane sighed and appeared to breath in the scent of his naked and sweaty leg. His tight stomach brushed Negan as he rested his head against his thigh. “Baby sleepy?”

“No sir.” Was the only reply he got as Shane hugged his leg tighter. “You okay?” Smacking his lips Shane sighed again. “Yes sir.” He decided to pull Shane up and into his lap. “You scare me when you do this.” Looking up at him alarmed Shane finally pulled back from his warm skin. “Do what?” Pulling him in closer he kissed him. “Last night during sex and even today you just seem to leave your body.” His boy laughed as if it was something good. “I guess I do.” Negan didn't like that response. “I don't like rape Shane why would I think you checking out is okay?” Shane changed positions to straddle him and ran fingers through his short beard. 

“You just relax me Negan. Ever since I can remember my mind just races. It was always how am I going to heal from this injury? What am I going to find to eat? What did I do to make dad angry and how can I fix it? Then I left him and it was why am I so messed up? Why doesn't anyone want me? What did I do wrong now? Then walkers came and I couldn't sleep at night because it was I have to protect everyone. We all got to find something to eat. Lori had to survive winter. Then with Judith I had to make sure she was okay and before Alexandria there were times I thought she would die. I..I..once we thought she was dead and even behind Alexandria people dying and more mouths to feed and even you. You were a problem to my people once.”

Shane had stopped looking at him during his admission but he kissed him then as if to reassure him that they were fine. “I can't find it in me to say what I need but you still know it. It just blanks me out in s good way you know? Like I can finally breath or something. I don't have to think, I couldn't if I tried and that's nice i guess. Shit, I sound crazy. You can't understand what I mean.” Shane rubbed his head nervously but Negan did get it. All these dainty women that he fucked and he never had a real need to be so dominant with them but with Shane they clicked just right. It was because his boy wasn't just tolerating it or getting off on it. He needed it. “No Shane. I get it or understand it enough. It's just you become so pliant I was worried.”

Shane kissed him, taking control and grinded against him. Negan let him, touching his ass and stomach scars. “We can't stay in bed all day. Rick the prick will worry.” Playfully shoving him Shane stood up. “He's a great guy you know? The best man I know.” That didn't hurt Negan because he knew what he was a better man than him. “I knew Shaney. He kept you in line, at least as much as he could. Now pee.” They were in a rush so Negan just stood and allowed him to pee quickly, giving his dick no time to have a jiggle drying before pumping him twice and leading him to the shower so they could wash quickly.

Negan was dressing but watched Shane lie naked on the bed and stretch his legs. He had both hands on his knees and his hole and dick were on full display. “Boy we got to hurry up. I can fuck you tonight.” Shane just laid a hand lazily across his stomach and panted. “Negan.” Sliding on his belt he approached him and saw a slight flinch of Shane's body as he eyed his unfastened belt. “I'm just dressing baby. I keep promises.” Negan dropped his voice a notch and his boy perked back up. “Something for the road?” Negan needed a suitcase he found out in that moment because he would be buying lots of new toys, he had some already to show his boy. Gathering a plug, lube, and a cock cage he settled between legs. “We got to be quick.” Tugging on Shane's dick twice then rolling his balls he squeezed them then put him in his cage. He watched amazed at skin engorge against metal as he coated Shane's walls, loosening then up and pushing in a purple plug. It was bigger than Shane's first but not his favorite, the prostate teaser, it was just enough to rile him up. “Show me.” Negan cooed and watched Shane put a foot on each side of him to arch up to show a diameter of dark purple nestled against his hole. “I like my boy.” Negan whispered, slapping at the plug and dragging his legs to him so he could lie against him and kiss his lips. “Dress now. Good thing Simon is getting Judy ready!”

Negan sang along to songs in the CD player the whole way to Alexandria as he held Shane's hand and kissed it. Shane smiled and would sing along with Negan if he knew the song. When they parked at Alexandra and waited for the gates to open Negan kissed him, grabbing his cage and whispered. “We're gonna have fun tonight.” Rosita stared murderously at him and Aaron looked on in fear but managed a friendly wave to Shane. “Rick's at his house ass hole!” Rosita spat and turned her back to him. “Hot tamale doesn't know that if I wasn't with you that would be considered major flirting.” Shane giggled but knew it was true.

Negan grabbed Judith's stuffed animal and a few cases of baby food they found and they walked to the door with Shane holding Judy. Rick answered immediately. “Judith!” He grabbed her and kissed her repeatedly. Shane walked in and made himself comfortable on the couch while Negan put the baby food in kitchen. Rick bounced Judith and followed him. “Overstock?” Feeling nervous the leader scratched at his beard. “My Saviors found a big loot, didn't want girlie to go hungry.” He was being stared at appraisingly and he wanted to run but stared back challengingly then Rick cocked his head to the side. “Got something to say?” Shaking his head he grinned. “Nothing at all.”

Shane was sitting down comfortably and patted the seat next to him for Rick. “I'm going to take a smoke.” Walking out he sat down and lit a cigarette. Shane sprawled out and pat Judith's head as she babbled. Rick took in his friend who seemed to be smiling and much more at ease. “What did he do? Medicate you?” Shane stood up and looked at a photo Rick managed to get taken of him with Carl and Judith. “He just has his ways.” Shane walked back to the couch but seemed to have a limp and he knew there was a lot more to it. “Don't tell me he's too rough with you.” Rick didn't know much about gay sex but figured it shouldn't literally make you limp. The statement earned him a deep laugh. “No. He's perfect.” He couldn't believe what his friend was telling him, Shane's love life was always a mess.

Negan was on cigarette number five with the occasional Alexandrian either scowling when they spotted him or walking faster looking at their own feet. “Shane's putting Judith down for her nap then he will be ready.” Nodding Negan offered Rick a cigarette. “No thanks, they kill you know.” The other chuckled. “Better than a walker. Nothing much to live for these days.” He sat down by his enemy and huffed. “Judith. Shane maybe. Tomorrow isn't promised but today can be beautiful.” Negan thought back on Shane's smile and how his cute little toes curled up when he fucked him right. “Yeah, you're fucking right Ricky,”

Shane still hadn't made it back and Rick started to get up but Negan pat his thigh. “Shane. He's been through a lot and I try to make him feel special. If I wanted to marry him do you think that should be a big event or like just the two of us and a preacher?” Rick started to laugh and he kept gasping for air and crying. Negan was actually damn pouting and crossing his arms. Rick saw he was serious and calmed down, wiping his tears away. “You're serious? You want to marry Shane?” Negan pounded on his pack of cigarettes angrily. “Yes I'm fucking serious. Do I shoot the bull with you?” Rick resisted stating that yes, he did that all the time. “Sorry, you have this demeanor about you. It's easy to see you having fifteen wives but marrying Shane for love? It seems far fetched.” He couldn't believe hearing this and rubbed at his forehead. “So you saying I didn't love my fifteen plus wives?”

“I know you didn't. Negan we all are different than before. If we wanted to live we adapted, changed our personas and that's okay because we survived by doing that. You are like a rock star. Screaming and yelling, wearing a jacket in 100 degree heat and it works for you. Putting on that show. People think you're that. You are ruthless but you can be a softie. You want this.” Rick pointed to his house. “A family with a white house and picket fence. It was just unattainable until you brought home Shane and found something real.” Rick leaned back and sighed. “If you really can admit it it's the real thing. Not a stage with lights and band instruments for everyone to hear your big mouth.”

“I get it! Prick Rick knows me! What the fuck does that do to answer my original fucking question?” He felt a tap, what the fuck? Rick had actually thumped his head. “I was answering your question. He doesn't like elaborate shows and if you marry him it has to be for him only. I also expect you to do right by him. If you don't it's not going to be pretty for you. You'll be a dead man.” Negan didn't like being threatened but he also liked that Rick was being protective of Shane. “You know that mouth would get you a private meeting with Lucille but I get it. Shane's your brother.” Rick smirked at him then his eyes changed to true awe but Shane chose then to walk out.

“Are y'all talking about me?” Rick stood at patted Shane's stomach and Negan saw his boy didn't flinch. “No. I was telling Negan he's an ass but he's good for you.” He winked at Negan and that made him stand and put Lucille to Rick's face. “Watch your mouth.” Shane pushed Lucille back and scoffed. “Negan stop showing off your big dick. I already know it's true.” That caused Rick to sputter and watch his limping friend walk down the steps and Negan just patted Rick's cheek. “Yes sir. I sure do.” Negan made a show of sauntering down the steps and swatted Shane's ass before holding his hand. Alexandrians stared on as Negan opened the door for him but his boy didn't pull away, just held his hand harder.

At the sanctuary Negan wanted to check on some inventory and told Shane to stay nearby. It was October and nights were getting chilly and I'm the middle of checking the pasta count he saw his boy shivering. He walked over and wrapped a hand around him, rubbing his stomach to warm him up. “I'll make it quick.” Shane leaned back into his embrace and he kissed his boy's neck and pulled off though it was hard to do so. Peeling off his jacket he handed it over. “Here.” Shane smiled and put it on as Negan went back to checking stock. Negan's concentration was shit, his arousal heightening by the moment as Shane walked around comfortable in his jacket. When he was almost done he rubbed his hands down Shane's side and kissed him then lit a cigarette and pushed it to Shane's mouth. “It will warm you up.” Shane inhaled his first hit and coughed but took the second inhale better. “Bull shit Negan. You just want to see me smoke all wrapped up in your jacket. Don't think I didn't see you staring.” Stepping back to take a good view he looked his boy up head to toe. “Too clever boy.” Then went back to his work, concentrating more on the leather clad smoking one near the door.

Walking to their room Negan watched Shane lead while wearing his jacket. His frame was smaller but it looked good on him, hanging off in just the right places. “Strip.” He watched Shane take everything off as he stripped down himself and he almost forgot about his cock cage. Negan jiggled it a few times listening to his boy's grunts then put his jacket back on him and pushed him on the bed watching Shane spread his legs and stare at him. “Damn boy.” Making his way to the dresser he pulled out a sounding rod that Dwight awkwardly handed him two days ago and he laughed at the memory and got on the bed and watched Shane rub at his cage. “Did I tell you to touch yourself?” Shane dropped his heavy length and rested his hand on his stomach and looked guilty. “No sir. Sorry.”

“It's okay but give me that ass.” Shane pushed his butt out and counted for ten slaps. “You can't touch what's mine without asking right?” Negan pressed the pad of his finger to Shane's slit and when he pulled it away a glob of precum came with it. “Yes sir.” His boy moaned out. He kneaded pink cheeks then traced a finger along his rim, around the edge of nestled purple. Shane cried out when he bit at his cheeks and smacked them again. “I got you something special.” Shane turned and eyed him and blinked when he pulled out a rod. It was thick and beaded, sure to drive his boy crazy. “Know what it is?”

Shane blushed and it spread down his chest as he nodded no and watched Negan lather it up in lube. “It's going to go in your pretty little dick.” Shane moaned and spread his legs further. He squeezed his balls and pushed them against the cage. “Watch me work baby. Be still and our word?” Swallowing thickly Shane's voice sounded strange but he whispered out “dragon” and watched Negan place a drop of lube onto his slit.

Shane panted and watched as the tip of the rod was inserted into his caged dick. It felt okay even though it was a little uncomfortable but as the beads started to stretch at his slit he trembled and pushed his legs together. “Shhh baby. I got you, we can stop whenever.” More of the rod pushed in and he felt so full like he couldn't take it and then more invaded him just to be pushed back and forth. He let out a filthy, wrecked moan and watched as more pushed in then out again. “Okay baby?” Shane looked up at him and shook his head yes and bite on his lip as Negan pushed the whole tool down making him yelp. He watched as the cage containing his cock was jiggled and the rod pushed down and naturally slid right back up. “That's hot Shane.” Negan moaned out, stroking his fat, neglected cock. Crawling up the bed he pushed his cock against Shane's and pushed the rod back and forth, rubbing at his own leaking slit each time his boy made delicious, mad sounds. Negan was pumping the toy so hard, squeezing his balls as he went and Shane felt like he needed to pee but it felt so good and bad as Negan kept up a fast pace.

Shane's abdomen pooled in want and his dick felt hot and heavy, he could feel precum coating the rod making the pushes a sloppy mess and the tool kept slipping back up and he wanted to cry out for it to stop but it felt good, almost too good. He whimpered as his hole spasmed around his plug and Negan seemed to know if him pushing against the plug was any indication. Shane watched the rod slink almost halfway out just for Negan to push it down again and his damn scars were rubbed at softly. Dragon was at the tip of his lips when he felt the rod push down hard at the base of his dick but just As he cried out he felt a harsh release and watched himself cum hard all over Negan's hands. “Damn baby!” Negan exclaimed loudly in a impressed voice and he watched him pull the rod out, pulling more of his semen out of him. “So much!” Negan cheered and took his cage off, lathering his spunk all over his spent dick and attempting to pump it up to full hardness.

“Negan.” He sobbed and the leader leaned down and kissed him. “I got you.” Negan's weight settled over him for minutes until he felt his dick turn flaccid and Negan kissed him gingerly before turning it into a searing and controlling kiss and then his dick was stroked again. “Going to let me have mine right?” Negan asked with his white teeth in a devilish but perfect smile and he didn't wait for an answer as he stroked his cum stained dick. “I just love you so much, I think you were made for me.” Negan cooed as he pressed their dicks together and put both hands around their lengths and jerked fast. Shane watched him pull his hands off and rub his slit as he jiggled at his plug. Negan's neglected cock was red and seeping and he didn't bother with it as he pulled on Shane's plug teasingly.

Shane felt an ache in his cock as he leaked and then the plug was pulled partially out and teased at his walls. “Negan please.” Shane whined and panted as it was pulled out completely. A finger pushed into his slit and down and Negan eyed him hungrily, pushing on his panting stomach. “Please Negan. Don't.” He didn't want to stop but the finger was too much and Negan pushed it further in before pulling it out. His finger was coated in his precum and he pressed it to Shane's lips and he sucked it off, moaning as he pulled in the whole digit and sucked and nibbled on it. “I'm sorry baby, you're just too much.” 

Another rub to his slit and he felt his full bladder. “I got to pee.” Negan cupped his balls and leaned down to kiss at his head, sucking it in and pushing his tongue down his shaft. “Yeah?” He asked as he popped off. Shane sat up to go pee but his arms were pinned down. “Then go.” Huffing his boy blushed and looked up at a restrained arm. “Negan not in the bed and your jacket!” Kissing Shane in no rush he pulled the jacket up and pressed his fingers hard down on his balls. “Just do it.” Looking away Shane felt nervous and didn't want to though it shouldn't be a big deal.

“You want to sit in the naughty chair?” Shaking his head he placed a hand to Negan's fit stomach. “No sir but it's pee.” Negan kissed his neck and licked away his salty tears. “I know boy now give it to me. Don't I take care of you? What bad will happen if you pee in our bed?” Shane knew it was what his boyfriend wanted but it still felt like too much and Negan kissed him, slowly rubbing his dick head and made no attempt to push him more. The leader didn't want to allineate Shane and didn't want him crying so he lubed up his fingers and pushed them into a stretched out wall, crooking them towards his boy's prostate so he could continue to deliver him those delicious and loud grunting pants. “Do you have a pretty hole? Nice and pink and just for me?” Shane shuddered and didn't answer and that got him a dick slap from Negan. “Answer when I ask questions! I've let it slide too much today.” Hiding his face in a pillow he mumbled. “Yes sir.” Shane sniffled. “Speak louder. Tell me how pretty it is.” 

Flushing Shane hid more in his pillow and Negan was about to put him in his place but Shane took his hand and pressed it against his dick and then he felt a warm stream flow and looking down he watched that dick piss slowly. Negan stroked him through it and then grabbed Shane's chin with pee soaked hands and spoke sternly. “My boy thinks he's clever? You think you can avoid my questions just because you give me what I want? You are going to answer for that.” Negan rubbed at a pool of piss, gathering its fluid and rubbed it at Shane's hole, fingering in his hole then grabbed his dick and breached his pink, pee soaked rim. When his boy pushed his ass back he pushed in completely and thrusted wildly. Shane held onto him and Negan felt close when he saw his beautiful one bucking against him, his leather jacket pushed up and the sleeves rubbing at his neck as Shane held onto his neck. He felt a bite at his neck and then a hot tongue of his bold boy licking into his ear and nibbling at it. Negan moaned and was milked of his seed when Shane clenched down on him. All he did was squueze down hard on Shane's tip and he came hard in his hand again. “Damn baby. Marry me.”

Shane stared at him like he had been slapped and pulled off his dick. Negan was too stunned to move when he watched how hurt Shane was as he ran to the bathroom and locked the door. “Shane unlock the door.” He received no answer and banged on it. “Open now boy!” He heard a sobbing mess. “No!” He heard a thud against the door and hoped it wasn't Shane's head. “Baby come on. Open the door so we can talk.” He heard loud and strangled sobs. “Shane.” It was quiet except more sobs. “Come on let me in.” The voice was strained and hurt, quiet but loud enough for him to hear. “Dragon, dragon, dragon.” A constant banter of the same word and Negan felt his own eyes prickle because why did this have to hurt his boy? Why couldn't the things he deserved come easy? He just wanted to give Shane what he needed and have him know he deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with me? Never did I was ever think I'd write piss play and it does nothing for me but my muse says write it! Damn her, him, it whatever that bitch is!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: ass stuffing and pie, yes pie!
> 
> **I hope everybody is safe out there! Well wishes!

"Damn baby. Marry me.” Shane stared into Negan's eyes and knew he really meant what he asked but it was just in the heat of the moment right? Still he felt his heart speed up and burn with anxiety as he ran to the bathroom door and locked it. “Shane unlock the door.” Shane couldn't answer, his mind running a mile and minute in his dad's tone telling him how worthless he was. “Open now boy!” He started to sob loudly and screamed. “No!” The voices were too loud and he just wanted it to stop, to forget what Negan said about marriage so he slammed his head against the door, the pain not searing enough.

“Baby come on. Open the door so we can talk.” He started to cry harder, he didn't want to talk. What did Negan see in him? Negan's voice grew soft and concerned as he spoke again.“Shane.” It was too much, too nice and gentle, more than he deserved and he felt like shit as the tears continued.“Come on let me in.” He had enough, why couldn't things go silent? Negan needed to give up. “Dragon, dragon, dragon.” He cried out wanting Negan to give up on him, stop adding to the chaotic noise in his head.

Things were quiet a while and he heard a soft thump on the other side of the door. Unbeknownst to him as he leaned against the door holding his bruising but not hurt enough head Negan sat with his knees drawn up on the other side. The screaming taunts of his dad slowed down and the flashes of worthlessness streamed through his mind but not as loudly when he heard a small tap at the door. “Shane I love you. Come out please.” He wanted to but he showed out for Negan, made a fool of himself after sex and then there was the reason he acted out. Negan couldn't want to marry his sorry ass. Quiet took over the room and Shane started to cry again in despair. Negan had given up, left him alone to cry on the floor because he wasn't worth the fight.

The doorknob rattled and Shane started to pant as he held the lock in place but then he heard a screw start to take the whole knob off. “You're not that clever boy.” Negan seemed to tease. He looked out at the bars on the window and then the closet that wouldn't help, the only place left was the shower that wouldn't hide him for long. He shivered as he leaned over and held himself as small as possible not looking up as the shower curtain flew open. “Shaney baby.” He couldn't speak and didn't have to because he was just pushed up in the tub as Negan sat behind him, cradling him to his strong chest. Negan kissed his neck and back, rubbing his stomach as he whispered how much he was loved and how much he meant.

The warm hand on his chest lulled him towards a peaceful sleep right there in the cool tub but then he blinked awake with all the nasty words in his head and he stood up. “You don't...you can't love me. You can't!” He ran out the bathroom and tried to get out of the bedroom fast but Negan pinned him down to the wall. “Stop Shane! Stop fucking running.” His hips was pulled and he was dragged to the naughty chair. “You are acting stupid boy. This is not appropriate behavior. You can't fall apart over this! I forbid it!” Shane started to cry more as the door clicked, no doubt meant to keep him in the room. He shivered as he cried out. “First you refuse to tell me what a pretty little hole you have and think pissing in my bed like a good little boy will make up for it. Then this! We are supposed to have a peaceful night together after dropping off Judith and you do this? Over a fucking marriage proposal? I want you to think about why you have displeased me. Why you have hurt me and you have Shane. You've called me a liar and I am not that! Every time I've said I love you I've meant and I do want to marry you so sit there and behave!”

Shane stared at the window feeling ashamed of his actions though he couldn't bring himself to believe Negan really wanted to marry him, he had calmed down enough to realize that the man did love him but marriage was something completely different. Negan sat on the bed and watched Shane sniffle and hug his chest, he would fidget, unable to stay still but he allowed it. Shane felt like shit and started to shiver. He didn't mean to make Negan angry but no part of his mind could rationalize the impromptu marriage proposal. “Negan?” It was the saddest and frailest sound he ever heard out of his boy. “Corner? Please?” Sighing he pulled Shane up and he automatically ran to the corner to cry there. Happy that he wasn't hurting himself he let Shane have that and watched the shivers he made. Negan grabbed a blanket and put it around Shane and hugged him from behind. “Want to sleep?”

Shane whimpered and shook his head, trying to get closer into his corner. “On my lap and no waiting.” Shane wouldn't look at him in the eye as he laid down, ass up and counted to a unknown number of swats. Soon he let it all go, each bad thought and sighed into the pillow Negan had laid under his head. “My boy is so pretty and nice. He deserves good things and to be taken care of. Loved.” The swats started up again and the tears were lost in the white hot pain of spanks that had started to be done with a magazine and soon enough he was sleeping. Negan traced delicate lines with his fingers across Shane's red ass and felt hopeless. Nothing mattered as much as Shane's happiness and he feared that was unattainable and he had never failed before so damn it if he wasn't going to try.

Shane groaned, a deep ache in his ass and then his stupid actions came barreling back to mind. Negan was gone, probably to do things that mattered unlike him. “I should go back to Alexandria where I belong.” He whispered to himself and looked down at the deep scar on his ugly stomach, no matter how much he worked out to get defined no one wanted to see him naked until Negan but it meant nothing he rationalized. 

Cracking open the door he saw Joseph wasn't there and he went down the hallway. He wasted time laying in a stained cot staring at the dirty ceiling and then started to mop the floor when he saw an abandoned mop bucket. Anything to get his mind off how stupid he was. “You will always be a stupid shit!” His dad echoed in his gruff voice and he felt like crying. This part of his life was supposed to he over, the uncertainty of his contribution to Negan, to himself and Judith. The pain of his dad's words echoed back, the vile memories hadn't had a place in his mind much since the self help books and a menacing but kind man started to take care of him and now he was doing things he wasn't ordered to knowing Negan would be angry.

“Boy!” Negan yelled, snapping his fingers. It brought him out of his trance. “Hey Negan.” The look he got was pure disappointment mixed with worry. “I was just being productive.” Shane tried the sound nonchalant but hunched his shoulders and looked at the ground as Negan approached him. “Should I be happy with what you're doing right now?” He looked at Negan in his leather jacket and shuddered. “No sir.” The hand that touched his face was gentle before snatching the mop from his hand cruelly and knocking it to the floor. “Why is that?” Looking up again he stuttered. “Because...I'm uh I'm supposed to do what you say and you didn't tell me to leave the room.”

“So clever yet he still goes against my wishes. I think that means it's time for you to be disciplined again. To our room now!” Negan snapped angrily. Trudging slowly behind Negan the older man turned and frowned. “Boy you have misbehaved too much lately. Crawl there.” At the request or rather order he kneeled and crawled behind Negan. It was a twenty minute walk at least and he struggled to keep up as his knees started to hurt on the harsh concrete. Halting his steps the leader came behind him and put his boot on his ass. “Take your time but better posture.” Shane rose up his ass and spread his legs a little further. “Perfect baby, now I'm going to follow that cute ass every step of the way back.”

He felt on display as he was watched from behind and he noticed he was a little over halfway there. The knee pain dulled his racing mind but he wasn't that young anymore and a few crawls later and he grunted at the uncomfortable pain. The slap to his ass was a welcome deterrent to his pain and he loved it and he sighed happily at another swat. “Is this too much for your knees?” It was but he didn't want to let Negan down. “No sir.” He swallowed. A gloved hand rubbed his lower back underneath his shirt and then went on to caress his ass. When Negan sat down on his ass and grinded down he moaned out. “Is my sweet little boy lying?” The next moment was filled with his whines as Negan pet at his bulge then took his gloves off to rake short nails over his back. “Maybe as punishment I should fuck you right here and let anyone who comes by just see it. Would you enjoy that?” Negan asked, grinding down. “No sir.” He muttered. “Hmm. So are those kitten knees of mine sore?” Grunting he turned his head back. “Yes sir.” He admitted.

“Then follow me back while standing.” When he stood Negan grasped his hand and kissed it but kept holding onto him as they made it back. Joseph had a sheen of sweat. “I'm sorry sir, I'm glad you found him.” Negan looked pissed but smiled at him eerily. “I'll allow it once but only because my fiancé. Yes, fiancé though he may not know it right now would feel pretty shitty if I disciplined you for his actions but if he does this shit again you will pay. Got it?” The angry glare was directed Shane's way and he had to remember not to make such rash decisions because it affected others too. “Yes sir.” Joseph answered regardless of where his boss was staring and Negan grabbed his head with both hands and whispered to the suddenly puzzled looking big man.

“What did you tell him?” Negan slapped his gloves together and stared at him. “No concern of yours. Get naked and get on all fours.” Doing so Negan got behind him and licked up his crack. The gentle action was followed by a series of smacks to his ass, the blows delivered by leather. Shane counted out loud as each swat hit him and leaked out steadily. He had to hold onto the sheets when Negan ran a glove over his shaft and stroked him unevenly with it. “Turn around.” When he got on his back Negan inspected his still sore knees and he seemed happy, there was no broken skin. Shane let out a shudder at his retrieval of peppermint lotion. “Think this is for misbehaved boys?” Negan taunted and he watched as the light pink lotion was deposited only on his achy knees. “Is that naughty slit of your a begging for some?” Leaking out more he groaned. “Yes please.” It gained his dick a loud pop. “Good boy for communicating but you've upset me.”

A knock interrupted them as Negan put the lotion down. “I'll get it when I get it Joseph!” Negan gritted out. “Now Shane show me that pretty hole of yours.” He spread his legs but Negan chuckled. “Do better, hands on your knees and spread wide.” Blushing scarlet he put his hands on his knees and spread his legs, using his strength to push his ass up higher. “Nice, real nice.” Negan whistled. His shaft leaked a clear glob when Negan got the lube and came back. Negan intended to make Shane forget all his problems but he wasn't going to hand out damn roses to get there. He applied the tiniest dab of lube on his pointer and ran it along Shane's rim enjoying how much Shane could flow. “Look at you getting so hot and wet for me. Lick it off.” There was no question as he moaned, touching himself and cleaned off each layer of precum with fingers and licked it off, sucking as he went. “So behaved and pretty. Let me have a taste.” Negan spread his boy's legs further and Shane pushed a shimmering finger into his hot and warm mouth, leaking more at the view. The leader popped off the fingers with a loud smack and pinched at his balls but it made him leak even more. “Look how wet I make my baby. Is that all thanks to me?” 

“Yes sir.” Shane gasped, his ass pulsing with want. Gathering some of his precum Negan pushed it to his rim then started to rub a slippery finger across his hole denying it entrance. It reminded him of messing with his wives’ clit as his Shane howled and wiggled. “Look at that! Doesn't take much to get my baby off!” Negan watched his face get redder as he panted and whined, his erect dick pooling its natural slick onto his taunt stomach. Pulling his boy's legs up he rubbed his hard dick against his ass. “Wish I would fuck your tight ass?” He taunted. “Yes, please Negan.” Shane begged but his dick was clenched by the base as he was grinded against. “If you weren't such a little shit today I would comply.” Instead Shane watched Negan pull back and rub across him some more.

Pushing out in succession only gained him a snicker as Negan stroked his own dick. “Can't seduce a seducer honey.” Negan kept pumping himself, running a smooth hand over his boy's jagged scars. Shane spread wider and panted, his stomach moving in want that was slowly becoming a aching need. “Please Negan, I know I was bad but give me something. Please.” Frowning Negan stroked Shane's shaft, giving firm tugs and dispersing his precum all over. It was followed by a sweet and deep kiss. “Shh baby. You are never bad. I'd love to stick it in and see all those delicious sounds you make but I can't because you hurt me. Hurt yourself last night.” His forehead was touched softly as a reminder then his heart. “I promise you will get off though.” Another stroke to his dick was given and then finally, finally a finger teased him inside. It was mostly dry and none too gentle as it delved in deeper and it wasn't sweet or slow as three fingers suddenly pushed and pulled at his insides, never giving attention to his prostate. Trying to buck back gained Shane a thigh slap and his tip was pinched sternly. “Stay still!” Negan demanded, his voice hard.

The voice was more gentle as it spoke out a reminder. “Our word.” Shane groaned out at his dick being kneaded roughly against his stomach and just as “dragon” was uttered he saw Negan insert the thumb area of his glove into his mouth and pull it away, a string of saliva breaking off from the leather to his lips. Shane moaned out, raspy and needy as the still too dry glove was slipped into his hole. “Negan.” He cried and planted his feet on the mattress as more leather pushed in. Negan stroked himself fast, Shane's hole was too soft and pink despite all the abuse he gave it and seeing the stark contrast of rough, black leather inside him made him groan out. Slipping a finger into the tight heat he gained a moan from Shane as the man stared between his legs no doubt seeing hardly a thing as he slipped another finger of the glove in.

Giving the glove a experimental tug Shane cried out, his hand inching to his pretty cock but not touching. “So well behaved boy.” Negan praised, giving him two sharp tugs before neglecting him again. Yet Shane still leaked and sighed as he tugged on the glove firmly but didn't let it slip out. The leather was nowhere near his nub but it didn't matter as Negan kept pulling and shoving more blackness in and he moaned out “harder Negan!” As his taint was teased. Negan pinched at his nipples and slapped his thigh and he felt like he would cum. “Please Negan! It feels so good. Fuck me please!”

Joseph was a model employee, he always listened to Negan's orders (for the most part) and never gave lip. Dwight was a no good asshole always running his mouth and would surely turn on Negan if need be. Simon was a great choice as a righthand man but he heard him defy Negan before, even question him face on. Arat was a bitch, everyone knew it but was still a part of Negan's inner circle. Joseph was on year two of a IT degree at Stanford when shit hit the fan but here he is now holding a dessert for his boss. His job guarding Negan's lover though he is nice fellow. He used to deploy walker traps and make sure Negan's computer still had juice for typing Word documents but now he's hearing Shane scream out during frantic sex. A series of “Negan!” “Harder!” and skin slapping skin and not getting off, sensual slaps. Hitting slaps, groaning, seeing that man kneeling. He always knew his boss was sadistic but apparently he was hitting it hard quite literally with Shane. His life! Staring at the treat he contemplated a taste test but that would be unwise. “More please!” He heard Shane yell followed by a familiar smack and then a mattress squeaking. Standing up straighter the door opened and Negan snatched the treat from his hands fast with no words exchanged, not even a thank you before slamming the door shut again. His life!

Shane laid on his back, legs spread and his hole stuffed full as Negan walked to him with a pie in hand. Standing still Shane watched his boyfriend eye him up and down, whistling again as he rubbed at a pie crust. “It's apple pie, I remember you saying you loved it and hours ago it was hot and I had Alberta make fresh ice cream to go with it which I might add is a total bitch to make these days!” The bitch was emphasized in time with Negan signature lean back. “I was going to feed you bite after bite of all too warm pie with cold and smooth ice cream but you ran though you didn't hide.” Shane felt ashamed and upset by ruining Negan's romantic plans. “I'm sorry.” He whispered as his dick started to soften. Negan pet his hair and then stroked him back to full hardness.

“It's okay my boy. We will still have fun with it. You do have to get off right?” Negan slapped his thigh. “All fours, head here.” Negan pointed the opposite way that you lay on the mattress and rolling over, Shane turned to him. Two fingers pressed into the center of the pie, breaking the crust and Negan snickered as he pulled them out and smeared the residue against Shane's lips. “Taste!” Taking a shy lick it tasted so good and he closed his eyes in satisfaction. “Tasty?” He licked more off then answered. “Yes sir.” Negan got a pillow and put it under his dick and placed the pie upon it. “Good! Now let your dick get a taste!” Negan came around to his back and grunted at his leather still submerged and stroked his own dick before tugging on the glove and smiling at the panting and the clenching of that pretty hole.

“Negan.” Shane whined and he slapped his ass. “It's just like in that movie. You can fuck a pie after all we've done!” It was true that Shane had done much worse. “The only way you're getting off is by the pie and if you keep on Simon or Joseph is going to come in and play with your ass as you still fuck that damn pie so don't keep me waiting!” At the threat Shane straddled the pillow, groaning at the angle change to his stuffed ass and pushed into the pie, it felt good actually, soft and gooey and he grunted as he fucked into it harder, Negan was tugging gently on the glove buried inside him. “So hot baby.” Negan rasped, out of breath as he watched each plunge Shane made into the apple pie. That hard dick was making a mess on his pillow, crust and apple along with filling going everywhere and Negan teased his boy's rim and jiggled at the glove once more before watching Shane's face.

He looked like beautiful bliss, his eyelashes fluttering closed as each thrust up exposed a sugary layer of coating on his dick. “My boy is so pretty. Look at him fucking a pie in perfection!” Shane watched Negan stroke his fat dick, pre cum sliding down his shaft and Negan leaned in to kiss him. “I love you so much Shane.” The sweet filling made his dick glide effortlessly back and forth but it wasn't enough to get him there. “Please Negan. I need. I need more.” Negan went around and jiggled on his glove and then tugged it out harshly, quickly climbing on the bed and rubbing his engorged shaft up and down Shane's cheeks. Shane felt a lovely friction nudge periodically into his puffy and red hole, slightly sore from the dry leather that had been teasing him. When the tip of Negan's dick grazed his sore rim he cried out, a spurt of cum releasing into his fairly dirty pie.

Negan moaned out knowing Shane had finally came and he pushed into his tight heat, edged on by his boy's equally pained and aroused grunts. He knew that leather had to burn some since he intentionally didn't lube it well but Shane lowered his hips and bucked back, his walls tightening and begging for more as his dick wedged into the pie plate with no worry. Negan grabbed his hips and pushed down, sinking in further and Shane cried out. His arms pushed him back, begging for more of Negan's length and Negan pulled out of him just to straddle him closer and fuck in. “Yes damn it! Fuck me! Fuck me harder Negan.” His walls were still dry though his precum helped and he spread Shane's cheeks apart and watched his dick plow in widely. Shane moaned at each sink down and as Negan purposefully missed his prostate Shane didn't seem to care. Negan moaned at his boy's cheeks welcoming his dick as he got on his knees and pushed back harder. “Negan.” He whined and placed the other's large hands around his dick. “Hard please.” With his thumb and pointer he squeezed down hard on Shane slit then stroked none too gently. It was a whimpered cry as Shane came again and Negan pulled his dick out just to paint his hole. 

Negan watched him wither and moan. He licked his cum clean out of that dirty hole. Then kissed his pucker sweetly marveling as it's steady clenching. Coming around he saw Shane post blissed eyes and kissed him. “You know what I want.” Shane smirked knowingly and ate the center of his pie, eating up each drop of his seed along with the pie. His face was a mess and Negan licked him clean chin to nose. Kissing him again he stared intently. “Shane I'm serious. Marry me.” 

Shane looked lost a moment and looked down but before Negan had to snap his face back up Shane stared at him again, almost searching for something. “I want to Negan but I'm still a mess. I thought I was better but my dad's voice, it's taunting me and I can't. I can't right now, say yes but I want too. I sound crazy.” He huffed in frustration, it was followed by a stressful self deprecating laugh and then a few tears. “Shane I love you and we got time, just tell me this. Do you believe I love you? That I do want to marry you.” There wasn't any wait as Shane stared on and whispered. “Yes.” Negan kissed him again then added a hug for good measure. “Good because it's all true.” Maybe progress was still made that night because Shane picked up another one of Negan's picks, another book on enduring child abuse and it was said loudly with confidence to Negan. “Read to me please.” Shane laid against him with no sleepy yawns and didn't drift away as he clung onto each word and if that hour of reading ended and Shane didn't stop him as he read more than maybe things would be okay. The only straying thought Shane had as he soaked in the book was “I do love Negan and I'm going to tell him that soon and we are getting married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day my crazy shit ideas for smut will dwindle but not today. Well technically I can thank my bestie for pie sex. 
> 
> Also, originally Simon was gonna play with that ass while Negan watched the pie action but plans change. Shane's not quite ready but I do declare! Simon is going to have his day with Shane!
> 
> Don't worry! Shane will say yes to marriage quickly enough, I think.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait, it's more tender than usual. (No kinky sex.)
> 
> I see this ending soon and I may just cry. This has been my favorite fic so far despite low readership. Ya like what ya like.

Shane woke up with a burning sting across his ass and turned over to Negan's side of the bed only to see it was cold. “Of course he left you here.” His mind supplied. Staring at the ceiling he thought the effort to get up was too much, Negan wouldn't miss him anyway. Then the door opened to a whistling Negan. “I got breakfast baby.” It shouldn't shock him and he felt ashamed to think that he would be neglected by the only man who ever made him feel whole. Too ashamed to look into kind, mocha eyes he slipped down to his knees awaiting his meal.

Negan smiled watching his boy get into position and he sat on the bed, pushing Shane's head into his crotch chuckling when he heard the loud inhale. “Like my natural man musk?” Shane didn't answer but pulled away to open his mouth and Negan stabbed some egg and put it to his mouth, three bites in and he noticed his boy still wouldn't look up at him. “Boy.” Negan whispered and pulled his chin up to meet his eyes, dragging his thumb across dry lips. “I'm sorry. I just always mess things up.” Shane sounded sad, Negan had hoped he would feel better after last night but Shane's problems were never easily fixed. “Shh baby, you haven't upset me at all.” Leaning down he kissed him trying to convey all his feelings in the one gentle action.

“We finish breakfast, I give you a nice warm bath, then you follow me around like the sweet puppy you are and give me no problems today right?” Shane hugged the leader's knee and shuddered. “Yes sir.” Negan was pleased that Shane ate heartedly and soon the plate was clean, a few pounds had been gained and no more complaints about gaining said weight had been made. “Still hungry?” Shane smiled and looked his way. “No sir.”

Negan watched that cute perky ass as he walked to the bathroom and he followed. “Sit.” He patted the edge of the bathtub as he instructed Shane to sit on then he turned the water a tad on the side of scalding and put bubbles into the water. Negan rubbed a hand across his boy's thigh playfully when Shane scoffed, his boy secretly loved bubble baths but always put on a reluctant show of it. Then he caressed a gentle finger across his stomach and delighted in the goosebumps that spread over his boy's body. “Are you going to behave for me today?” Leaning in for a kiss Shane sighed. “I'll try.” Negan lathered up a washrag and rubbed the soap into Shane's tense neck then across his stomach taking it slow as he went down to his legs. Shane's eyes closed and he sighed slipping further into the heated water. Negan smiled, loving when his fiancé actually let loose and he cleaned his body slowly letting him rest until a sinful thought entered his mind. Shane gasped and put a hand on the bathroom ledge as Negan pumped his dick with soapy hands.

“Like that? Me pumping your dick?” Shane shuddered and pushed up in the tub earning another chuckle from Negan as he took his hands away. “Negan.” Shane whined but was only given a kiss as the washrag traveled between his thighs just to wash his skin. “We got a busy day, no time for messing around.” Negan then washed his feet and pushed him to his side only to wash his backside. 

Outside the air was turning cooler and Shane stayed quiet by his side as he went to check each area of The Sanctuary out. When lunchtime approached Shane blushed when his stomach rumbled but Negan just patted his stomach and ordered Dwight to get them a blanket and some food. Sitting down Shane waited for Negan to sit beside him but when he was finally done placing his last orders before his break he sat behind Shane, it was nice and warm and he found himself nestling in further into his warmth and chewing on the offered food. “This is nice.” Shane hummed as he took another bite. The reply was a wet kiss to his neck and hands rubbing up his sides. When they were done eating, Shane eating most of the meal himself they sat together and Shane's heart filled when Negan gathered the jacket around him and held him tighter.

“I wish I had a camera.” Simon started smiling like a Cheshire Cat. “What would you do with that photo?” Negan inquired and only got a more sly grin as the man patted at his dick. As Shane's eyebrows rose to his hairline Negan chuckled and grabbed at Shane's own cock. “Maybe one day I'll let you in on a show.” The Savior's eyes scanned over the two but Shane didn't feel threatened. “Don't joke about things you can't really offer.” Simon sounded wishful. Negan shifted around then rubbed Shane's lips. “Do I ever joke about sex?” Simon searched into his memories and couldn't think of a time he did and once when he was real good he did get a night with Negan's wife. “I guess not. Well I was just informing you the run went well and we found lots of pasta and most things on your list.” Negan laughed. “I'll have to make him spaghetti.” Shane wondered who “him” was but then his head was pat tenderly and Simon was looking right into his eyes as he nodded in understanding. “His spaghetti is the best Shane.” Then he watched an ass walk away that suddenly seemed kind of sexy as it swayed. “Negan would you really let him watch us?” Shane wasn't sure if he would like that. “Only if you agree baby.” Negan replied rather calmly.

It was late when they got back to their room and Negan was happy that his boy listened, stayed calm, and didn't speak unnecessarily all day. The took a shower together and Shane groaned at each muscle becoming pliant under the shower’s steam and Negan's large hands. They toweled off quickly and Shane watched as Negan laid in the bed and closed his eyes sighing, it had been a long day. He grunted as his feet were taken and rubbed down firmly. “Damn boy I didn't know you had magic hands. I should give you a cookie for taking initiative.” Blushing he rubbed deeper and then moved to the drawer and got out his favorite, peppermint lotion and kept up the massaging. The leader's eyes didn't open until Shane straddled him and rubbed lotion into his stomach. “Shaney.” Negan grunted and carded a hand through his damp hair. “My boy is so beautiful. I love you.”

Shane's heart was swelling and he knew it was true but felt bad he couldn't say it back so he continued to look down at the lean stomach he was rubbing. “Ride me.” Negan ordered. Shane grunted at the command paired with stroking to his shaft and he moved to the drawer to get some lube. “That's right, work yourself open.” Lust filled brown eyes stared intently as he lubed up his fingers and pushed two straight into his walls, pushing back and forth. Negan collected his beading precum and licked it away as his own cock started to harden at the image. His boy started to roll against him as he scissored his ass wide. “So good.” Negan praised as he stroked Shane's wet cock.

Shane panted, his nails digging into Negan's thighs as he pushed three slick fingers into his hole and brushed the pad of his finger against his prostate. When Negan rubbed a finger across his flowing slit he shuddered and let out a breathy moan. “Come on! Fuck my dick!” Negan ordered, taking the lube and coating his length. Knee walking around Negan's firm legs he hovered over his waist and pushed down sighing at the large mushroomed tip breaching his walls. Negan brushed up the trail of precum oozing down his shaft and it made Shane shudder as he pushed down further. 

The angle so unusual to him made his walls tighten at the girth, it felt like too much and he paused to breath deep. “It's okay Shane. Take your time.” His thigh was gripped softly and he leaned down to kiss the man who made him feel so cared for. The kiss was sweet and his cheeks held gingerly so Negan could sweep his tongue in and claim his mouth but it wasn't the usual abrasive kisses he received. Shane pulled back from it to inhale and pushed down a twinge further before letting Negan claim his mouth once more. Feeling bold he pushed down more and then gently bite at Negan's chin and he hollered at the swat to his ass though it was softer than usual. “Getting kinky boy?” Negan teased and spread his ass cheeks then kissed his way into his mouth again.

The kisses and small thrusts were taken with time and soon enough he was full to the brim, his dick leaking as Negan stroked him slowly up and down. The first thrust was made by Negan, soft but demanding as his waist was gripped and testing the waters he pushed down himself feeling his spot braised. As Negan bared down on his waist, his nails digging in Shane started to bounce up and down grunting at the now pleasurable burning stretch to his walls. Negan pushed a thumb down hard near the base of his dick then scratched against his shaft before stroking him sweetly and rubbing at his slit. “What's it going to be? Sweet or rough?” Negan asked as he pushed up into his tight heat once more. 

“I'm yours.” Shane whispered pushing down only to be met with Negan's thrust up. “Oh baby so true.” Negan started to pump up rhythmically as he pushed down but it was calm and controlled but the grip on his waists was bruising. Shane cried out at his balls being rolled roughly and then his dick squeezed hard. Slow gentle swipes were made to his oozing slit before his dick was pushed down on. It only made him leak more, his dick twitching at the sweet and cruel moves of Negan's hands. “Negan.” Shane gasped, his prostate nudged. “Yes my boy?” Running his palms over Negan's treasure trail he moaned out. “I need more please.”

A bust of joy shot down his dick when Negan pinched down hard on his nipple and then proceeded to swipe at his slit. “Please.” Shane begged and felt his ass pulse when Negan pushed a thumb to his dick head and push down. Negan watched a wave of pleasure ripple over Shane, he liked things rough and wiping away his slick with the bedsheet he started to jerk him off hastily. Each moan and whither made him pump into him faster, the need to get off escalating. Shane's thrusts down slowed. with the increased pumps to his dry shaft and when a finger bared down on his slit once more he cried out, his seed coating Negan's hands. “Nice work baby.” Negan cooed as he licked the substance off his flesh.

Shane attempted to clamp down on Negan's broad waist but it was no use, he was pulling out. He was still blissed out from his orgasm that he laid still as Negan pushed him onto his back, he groaned at peppered kisses to his thigh that made him scream out when Negan bit down. He looked down surprised to see no blood but he felt his abdomen clench at the bite mark from Negan's perfect teeth, another claim that he was Negan's. It took him a minute to realize Negan's snickering smile as he jerked himself off, semen pooled over his dick and he buckled at his now wet dick being stroked again. “Negan stop.” He withered on the bed.

“Our word baby.” He didn't want to say it so he just grunted as Negan stroked his oversensitive dick. Cum stained fingers probed at his hole and he felt tears prickle at his skin as Negan took time exchanging between fast strokes to his dick and soft fingering to his ass. He felt so close but then Negan stopped, his grip tight on the base of his dick. “On second thought maybe you shouldn't come again.” A pain flared through his dick and attempting to thrust back against his boyfriend got him a thigh slap. “Let's take a bath.” Negan suggested.

They had already had a shower that night but Shane followed him to the bathroom where another bubble bath was drawn. Shane watched Negan's ass as it bent over to adjust the temperature of the water, he was beautiful, every scruff square inch of him that took care of him always. He stared mesmerized at the tan man as he drew his bath. “Get in.” The dominant voice took his gaze away and he stepped into the hot bath. Negan got a rag but then stood up and opened a water bottle and pushed it to his lips and he gulped down half of it greedily. “My boy was thirsty.” Negan chuckled, staring at him like he was dying of thirst himself. Shane sighed as the wash rag slowly raked down his scarred stomach. Then Negan touched his dick softly, his fingers traveling up his shaft, making him hiss. “Do you really need to get off?” His dick still ached, heightened by the touch and he looked into concerned eyes, loving eyes. “No I'm good.” It was how he really felt and Negan started to wash him slowly, leaning over the tub to kiss him here and there as he went.

His eyes were heavy with the call of sleep when he heard Negan sing softly, his sterling voice somehow sweet and when a finger brushed at a heavy scar on the side of his thigh he knew that no one else would be able to hear the dip in his voice, the subtle agony of remembering once more what Shane went through. Then again no one else would care, be affected by his past pain. No one else would comfort him daily like this, love him despite his faults. There was no rapid beating heart or sweating forehead, no trembling hands, there was no real thought at all really as Shane grabbed that evil yet so caring man's hand and smiled, peering into his eyes dead on. “Negan I love you, let's get married.” The relieved laughter that left Negan's voice was one he never heard before, his voice was barely above a whisper but sounded almost angelic. “Yeah baby, let's do that.” The kiss he received was so tender and Shane did come again that night before he fell asleep in Negan's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So variables I tried to give Shane's dick some lube but oh well...
> 
> Simon voyeurism next? Maybe!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Simon in the mix! It was supposed to be pee play. Oh well! And a sprinkle of fluff.

Shane woke up to wet kisses down his throat and chest and when Negan's deft tongue went for his lips he slowly reciprocated. “Tell me again,” Negan hummed through open mouthed and sloppy kissing and then straddled Shane just to pin his hands back and grind down on him. Blushing Shane thrust his hips up into Megans hardness. “I love you.” Shane whispered, not because he was scared to admit it once again but because he felt shy. “Tell me again.” Negan smirked and scratched down his sides and when he only got a huff out of his boy he squeezed his nipple. “Tell me.” Negan ordered, grinding down harder and stroking his dick. Shane rolled his head to the side and threaded fingers through Negan's pubic hair. “I love you Negan. Now please.”

Negan slowed down his strokes and swiped up a bead of precum to taste it before rubbing a thumb at his balls and rolled them gently. “Please what?” Not in the mood for games Shane squirmed, unwilling to play games. “I want to come please.” Leaning down to kiss his boy he then stroked up his length and got the lube and pressed a slick finger across his hole. “How you want it?” Negan asked, pushing the tip of his finger into tight heat. “Nice and gentle or fast and kinky?” Shane didn't like choices and pushed up. “Negan.” He whined and the answer was understanding in the rough pressure to his balls.

Shane loved this, large and brute hands treating him like iron instead of a paper doll. It wasn't about pain or feeling he deserved it but more being controlled, all bad thoughts drifting away and Negan's brown eyes conveying he loved him, loved having someone who could take it all. “I should put some ice on this dick, it's been a while huh?” Shane's leg shook in a involuntarily shudder and a finger teased at the edge of his dick head as Negan yelled fur Joseph to bring ice. Hands felt him up everywhere, traveling up his thighs and stomach. Nails digging into his flesh and teasing strokes to his dick and Shane shrieked when Joseph walked in with a tub of ice, he never heard Negan tell him to enter too caught up. Joseph came towards the bed, his eyes never leaving the floor and too soon he saw a large back running from the room as Negan snickered. “He just doesn't understand how special you are boy.” Negan purred as he reached for the ice.

Shane hissed as coolness hit his shaft and traveled to his slit. His balls snd dick tried to retreat in but Negan relentlessly stroked him with warm hands before pushing the ice to him once more. “Look at that pretty dick still somehow leaking for me.” When Shane looked down he saw small rivlets of moisture flow as he hissed. Just as his dick started to soften at the constant abuse of ice Negan took him in and made his boy shudder in arousal as a warm mouth made him stiffen once more. He felt he would cum when Negan pulled off with a pop. “Love me some dicksickle.” Negan teased as he played with his perineum.

Shane spread his legs open when Negan started to work him open, thrusting two fingers back and forth. A sigh escaped him as he watched Negan between his legs. Sensing the calm Negan put a hand on his knee and rubbed gently as he inserted another finger. Soft huffs filled the room as Shane's dick twitched and Negan stroked his cock, watching a hole widen at another finger. Lining up Negan pushed in slowly, his whole dick encased in slicked walls and the two stared at one another as Negan thrusted slowly in and out and Shane grabbed his hand tenderly.

After minutes of slow thrusts and even breaths from his boy Negan started to think of how beautiful but quite domestic the sex was this morning. There was love between them but it seemed like it was with his wives. All fragile and tender but now with a connection, maybe this was how Shane really liked it. Woujd they be like this after marriage? He was so caught up In his thoughts he didn't realize Shane's softening cock until an ass clenched around him and a whine escaped lips. “Negan, I need more.” He looked into once love filled eyes that were now rather bored looking. Shane pushed back, pinching his own balls and Negan slapped his hand away and started to pump in quicker. A sultry moan leff Shane as he pinched at his dick, then nipples. “Come on!” Shane screamed, hips thrusting back harshly. “I got something for you vixen.” Nega chuckled, happy at the discontent he heard as he pulled out.

Shane watched Negan's muscled ass walk to the closet and lean down and a pool of precum coated him at the sight of very large deep red plug. “I've been waiting for a special day and here it is!” Negan leaned back, licking his lips as he held the toy. Shane squirmed as he approached the bed but Negan pinned a hand down across his scarred stomach. “Stay!” Negan demanded and watched his boy's stomach pant as he got the lube and deposited it thickly on the plug. Taking time to coat it the Savior pumped his boy's dick intermediately as he made the toy shiny. He yelped when strong hands grabbed his legs and pulled him to the edge of the bed and lubed fingers smeared across his hole, gaining access inside of him and lathering him up. Agitation arose when all at once he was empty and Negan stepped back.

“Sit on it but take time. Go slow.” Gulping at Negan's kind but still iron like voice Shane pulled the toy closer to the center of the bed and looked at it. It was big, there was no other way of describing it and he lifted his body over the plug and pressed down. The tip went in fine and then more of it but soon he felt a small burn and resistance so he stopped. “It's okay, make sure you can take it.” Negan assured him and came forwards to put lube into his hands. Driping and crying in pleasure Shane fingered himself greedily, his entire hand almost slipping in after some hard work and then he pushed down on the plug, now taking half easily. His dick bounced as he pushed up and down on the plug. Negan started to stroke his reddened and swollen dick as Shane howled at his nudged prostate.

Shane had started a steady pace of pushing in and out on the plug, stretching his walls farther apart on the toy as it sunk in deeper and deeper. It made him sweat at the divine sensation combined with the image of Negan masturbating. He knew he was close to the base, the plug would be submerged and planted snug in his ass when Negan's order cut through silence. “Stop.” Halting with the large toy pushing into him Negan started to stroke his engorged length. When he was close to orgasm Negan stopped and pushed him off the plug and started to stroke himself close to Shane's gaping hole. “I could play with this ass for hours.” Negan marveled and pushed his tip in just as he came. “Now finish your job.” Shane climbed back on the plug, his dick throbbing at knowing Negan's essence was in him and he felt pulled apart as the plug popped into place.

“How's it feel?” Negan was looking on with curiosity. “Weird. It's big but good.” Shane huffed. “Lay back.” Negan watched as his boy listened and grunted on his back. “Now I feel fuller.” Shane wailed, coated in a sheen of sweat but made no attempt to move. Negan nodded and as he pulled an ice pack out Shane's safe word came to mind, it would be too much. But as he hissed at the anticipated impact he found the gel pack wasn't cold at all. “Relax. I'm rewarding you for behaving boy.” His dick was pinned to his firm stomach and a smooth and squishy pack pushed around him. Negan smiled at contended huffs and then he straddled his boy, bucking down and snickering at Shane's moans as his plug was thrusted against the bed as Negan kept pushing down. Negan pushed the pack down to expose a delicious slit and he petted at in succession as he dipped down. He bit his lip in delight as Shane's cum squirted out in an angry ropey and thick stream. “Shit.” Shane laughed as he closed his eyes.

When Shane woke up he was clean and full. He touched at the big diameter of submerged red and looked at the clock, it was 11 AM. Closing his eyes sleep tried to claim him but Negan burst through the door with food. “Breakfast time or lunch. Brunch?” Negan bellowed but Shane didn't open his eyes. “You are always feeding me.” He complained, thinking sleep was better. “You need it.” The bed dipped as Negan continued to speak. “Sometimes I like to imagine what you would look like with a cute little fat pouch.” He touched his stomach but Shane pushed him hand away. “Fuck you!” His boy spat. Negan tsk’d knowing by now that Shane had some body issues. “Simmer down boy or you will be reacquainted with the naughty chair.” Angry eyes peeked open. “Calm down, we’re having a good day.” Negan reminded him.

Negan pulled on his arm and he reluctantly stood, his ass full. He stood with Negan in front of a mirrored door to the closet and watched his boyfriend sit away from the mirror. “Now let me feed you while you are on all fours so I can see that pretty ass of yours all full.” Shane got into position, his ass pushed out on display and opened his mouth. He ate the offered eggs and licked at Negan's hand as he was fed salty bacon. Negan grunted as his boy jiggled his stuffed ass and licked teasingly at the webbing of his fingers and soon the plate was empty though Negan only had a few bites. Shane blushed, his intentions were not to eat much, to act out in defiance but it was all cooked so perfectly. Negan rubbed his cheek lovingly and then gave him an eskimo kiss. “You know I love you.” Negan whispered. Sighing, Shane smiled. “Yes, I know.”

Negan pinched at his lean hip. “Then you know I would love you at 100 or 300 pounds.” Shane knew it was true but didn't have a reply. “You're still too skinny.” Negan pushed but Shane nuzzled into his shoulder. “I don't want to do this. Please.” It wasn't a desperate cry like the books once were but more of a beg to stay content in the day and Negan knew they would broach the subject again soon but his boy had made so much progress, much of it just last night so he pushed away from Shane's face and leaned over to snack his full ass. “Give me a show Shaney.” His boy pushed his legs out and grabbed his ass cheeks to expose more of his plug. “Negan.” He moaned out and licked his knee playfully, jiggling his ass. Shane watched as Negan started to stroke his dick and as he went to touch his own, his dick was slapped. “No!” Negan snapped, his hand never stilling on his own stroking. “I'm sorry.” Shane apologized and went back to pushing back his ass. “Will you spank me please?” At the beautifui request Negan gasped. “Since you asked so nice, park your ass here.” Negan pointed to the a spot in front of him.

Shane turned around and felt his erection start as Negan spanked his flesh swiftly. He counted along, moaning and dripping. One hundred swats later Negan told him to turn again and Negan jerked himself faster at the sight of dark red imbedded in a pink strickened ass. “Want to get off?” Shane shook his head yes, mesmerized by Negan stroking himself. Shane cried out in bliss as Negan squeezed his balls. “Want it hard?” Shane was tired of being given choices and whimpered. “I gotcha.” Negan cooed, taking him into his hands and striking roughly. “I know. I need to do better. You don't want to tell me what you want, my shy boy.” He wanted to ask why he kept attempting to give him choices if he knew that but at a dick slap he clenched down on his ass and moaned out. A few more slaps to his dick and he cummed into Negan's awaiting hands that he then pressed back to his own dick. Shane pushed his ass out and stooped in low to watch Negan. He grunted out along with Negan as he finally released onto the dark floor. “Clean it up.” Shane lapped at the puddle, smirking at Negan's delighted encouragement, glad that Joseph mopped up the floors yesterday.

Soft kisses littered Shane's back and neck, hands caressing up and down his stomach as sweet nothings were muttered into his ears. It was 2 PM and Negan hadn't moved from the spot behind him, conversation light on the old world as he received tender touches. A part of his mind wanted the ask Negan if he needed to leave but the needy part wanted him to stay. Negan patted at the plug in his ass. “Looks like it was made for you.” Negan whispered and spanked him to make him leak. “Lets watch some tv huh?” He watched the naked man walk to the tv and pop a DVD in. “Don't you got stuff to do?” Shane finally asked as Negan sat back in bed with a remote. “Of course I do. Nothing is better than spending time with my fiancé though.” Negan kissed his forehead and pressed play. Fiancé. Shane liked how that sounded from Negan.

After the movie ended, some action movie that Shane could hardly decipher through heavy petting and the teasing of his plug Negan yelled for Joseph to bring a meal. “Can I take it out?” Shane asked, pointing to the large toy. Negan chuckled anf patted the bed and he got up in all fours and felt Negan pull at it. “Push out baby.” Negan instructed and slapped his ass. Grunting he pushed out and felt it move out some. “So pretty.” Negan cooed as he pried it out of Shane's tight ass. Negan pulled slowly when he felt resistance and finally the plug popped out. Shane felt loosened as Negan started rubbing fingers inside. “You wouldn't believe how much you're gaping.” Negan marveled as he stroked his now aching dick. “I can still feel my cum inside.” Negan shuddered as he touched his still moist seed. When there was a knock at the door Negan pulled his hands away. “Put some boxers on.” Negan told Shane as he put his own pair on and Shane wanted to ask why but he was already answering the door so he complied.

“Joseph!” Negan exclaimed, opening the door wider. “Come on in!” Joseph met Shane's confused stare as he entered. Negan slapped at his shoulders. “Put that tray on the bed please.” Please wasn't in Negan's vocabulary Joseph thought to himself. The large man watched at Negan sat down and signaled Shane to his feet with a single snap of his fingers. The man didn't look anywhere but at Negan as he gathered perfect posture and ate the offered food. Shane looked comfortable as he ate, his hands occasionally brushing behind Negan's knees. Negan ate some here and there and winked at Joseph as he fed his boy. The plate was almost empty when Negan snapped his fingers again and whistled. 

Joseph looked at Shane who sat still. “You now.” Joseph looked on dazed as Negan smirked and snapped his fingers again. “Down now boy. Be a good pup.” Joseph wanted to scream out “what the fuck?” But he dropped to his knees mimicking Shane's action and Negan took his time stabbing the cut up meat and steering it towards his waiting mouth. It felt so weird eating from his boss and he chewed slowly side eyeing Shane. The man was quiet and damaged but would he kill him now? Oh gosh, was Negan going to make him his bitch? Did Negan like chubbies? He only saw him with one plush wife since he been here and she wasn't that big. What was going to happen to him? Joseph had been delivered exactly three bites of food as he silently freaked out but then as Negan cooed at him and pinched his cheek Shane hit Negan's arm. “Stop fucking around. You're freaking Joseph out and he deserves better.” Shane spoke confidently to the one Joseph feared.

“Oh shit! You know I'm playing Joseph right? I mean my boy Shane gives me everything I need.” The everything was emphasized and Shane rolled his eyes. “Yeah.” Joseph's voice sounded strained and hesitant so he cleared his throat and spoke again clearly. “Yes sir. Very funny sir.” Negan caressed his cheek and looked at him fondly and for a moment he thought his ass would be Negan's but then his boss spoke sweetly with gratitude. “Thank you Joseph for taking care of my Shane. He's very important to me and you have always been kind to him. I trust you with his life.” It was a softer side he had never seen of Negan even when he protected his wives in the past. Shane was wearing a gentle smile too as he watched and listened. “No problem sir. Shane's a good man.” Joseph spoke slow as Negan held his cheek. Negan coughed, a faint blush spreading as it seemed he realize he was still holding onto Joseph. “Well I guess that's all.” Negan said.

“Wait. We should let him watch a movie with us.” Shane spoke as he stood up. “Good idea. A reward for being a good doggy.” Negan smirked. He handed three DVDs to Joseph. “Pick one.” His boss said with a wink and Joseph picked one he liked and hadn't seen since the walkers rose. Negan put it in the player and Joseph tried to ignore Negan's lean and almost unclothed body, thankful that his junk was covered. His boss nose dived into bed and patted it and when Shane got in beside him he giggled at an attack of kisses. Joseph coughed uncomfortably and sat at the edge of the bed but Negan snapped his fingers and pointed at a spot beside Shane.

To say the movie experience was uncomfortable would be an understatement. At some point Negan radioed Simon to bring hot popcorn and the balding man busted in with no knock and clicked his tongue as he handed a large bowl and three sodas over. “I'm jealous. I heard you say three and you chose Joseph?” The man didn't seem to be kidding and was pouting. “Not what you're thinking Simon. You will be invited.” Negan spoke through a mouthful of popcorn. Simon looked at Joseph in disbelief and Negan paused the movie. “I don't lie Simon.” The man nodded and raked hungry eyes at Shane and Negan then went to the door. “Simon, make yourself some popcorn and a soda.” Simon smiled at his boss's command and left. 

Though Joseph tried to dissuade Negan he rewinded the movie to where it was when Simon came in. Popcorn was hand fed to Joseph by both Negan and Shane at Negan's command for his boy to feed him. It was awkward as hell and at Negan's evil glint he understood it was done in amusement. Now Negan was watching the end of the movie amazed as Shane burrowed into his chubby tummy. His boss didn't seem to mind his boy nestling into his warmth, of course they both knew Shane only had eyes for Negan. As the movie ended Joseph shot out of the bed and Shane looked at him sleepily and rather upset at his pillow being taken away. “Uh thanks Negan and Shane. It's been...fun.” Negan bit his lip and thrust his hips up in the bed. “No problem my lovely Joseph! We will have to make it a weekly thing. Nodding in fake agreement Joseph backed up to the door slowly. As he scurried out he heard a pop and Shane speaking. “What did I tell you? He's nice. Stop freaking him out!” Then large laughter from Negan.

Negan kissed Shane hungrily then pulled off both their boxers and started to hump into his boy. “Like my big dick in you?” Negan asked as he pinched at his nipple. Shane whimpered and pulled closer to him. “Yes.” He hummed, grasping at Negan's hips. “I want to ruin you.” Negan whispered through nibbles to Shane's lips and relished the whimpers and steady flow of the other’s cock. In an act of bravery Shane slid closer and mounted Negan and started to kiss him domineering. He only faltered as Negan rubbed at his hole and pulled his bottom lip away with stark white teeth. Shane thrusted into his hips harder and rubbed his dick against him faster as the door was knocked. “What?” Negan screamed with fury but the voice was loud and assertive. “Boss it's about your request,” Negan scowled at Simon's statement but pulled out from under his boy's warm frame.

There were mumbled whispers and Simon stood there speaking for some time so that eventually Shane felt his dick start to soften. He wanted to be ready for Negan so he pumped himself here and there in no hurry and didn't attempt to go at it full force knowing Negan wouldn't like him touching it at all. He watched the door intently because he didn't want Negan knowing his bad behavior but then he saw Simon peek in with interest, a menacing smirk on full display. “Like something you see?” Negan inquired teasingly. “You know it.” Simon put his hands in his pockets and held no shame at his admission.

“Well come in. See more.” Negan opened the door wider and Simon didn't miss a beat stalking towards him. A red flush carried down Shane's chest but he didn't feel scared and when Simon approached he didn't touch, just tracked his eyes over each square inch of Shane but he still didn't feel violated. “He's so pretty right?” Negan asked and walked around to the other side of the bed. Simon smiled. “Sure is boss.” Negan had put a towel around his own member but now threw it the floor and crawled into the bed to pet Shane's head. “May I?” Negan watched Simon's hand waver over Shane's belly. “Sure.” Negan watched curiously as Simon's hand still hovered after his approval. Only when Shane gave a shy nod did Simon softly touch his scar, the Savior didn't know it but the one he picked was the worst. His boy only hissed through it in pleasure and as Simon gently grazed his hand down Shane's thigh he realized that Simon saw his boy for all he was. A wounded but beautiful creature.

“I always thought you were easy on the eyes.” Simon admitted and Negan didn't want his boy to be intimidated but he also saw a doe eyed look upon his face. “You can't fuck my boy. That's my job.” Negan said with authority. Simon looked his way and nodded. “Yes sir.” Standing up from the bed Negan stared at Shane who looked back at him in adoration. “How do you feel about eating ass Simon?” His boy's eyes widened in shock but Simon maintained composure. “Well I can't say it's my favorite thing.” His Savior didn't seem ill at the gills though. “Okay it's settled than. Shane will blow me off while you eat him out.” His boy opened and closed his mouth but when Negan snapped at the edge of the bed he backed his ass up, moaning as Negan slapped his still reddened cheeks. Simon watched intently, grabbing at his crotch at each count. “Get to work Simon and I will allow you touching yourself but he's not to see your dick!” Simon unbuckled his belt as he walked around. “Yes sir.” He said eagerly as he rubbed at Shane's stinging ass.

Negan grabbed at Shane's hair but all too softly as he waited. Shane licked up his shaft slowly before taking just his tip in and sucking, his tongue licking at his seeping slit. As he took more of his length in Negan hissed at his boy's vibrating hums and saw that Simon had already spread his cheeks and was licking in. There was a big dollop of precum trickling down Shane's hanging dick and he saw it dampen his dark bedsheets. His mouth only opened for the smallest gasp before taking more of him in and hollowing his working mouth. Simon's slurping made his dick twitch, he knew it had to be wet and messy, it seemed Simon had more skill than he let on. Shane let go of him to push in a ball and suck it hard and then just as quickly let it go to cup both as he gulped him down whole once again.

Shane started to quicken his pace, every now and then licking at his slit before taking in just his head again but then he let go and cried out in pleasure, his nails cutting into Negan's waist and he saw Simon was way up his boy's hole slurping away, his hands obviously stretching his ass cheeks out wide. “Simon get him off.” He ordered, seeing a substantial wet patch on the sheet. Not missing a beat Simon jerked him slowly as he delved in further. His boy locked misty and black eyes at him and he pinched his nipple. The touch was enough to have Shane screaming as he came. Simon licked into his walls through a contracting orgasm and once he was done pulled away and rubbed his sore ass.

“Good work Simon and you baby, you were amazing.” He kissed him before winking at Simon. “Well is this enough show. Have I proved my thankfulness for your hard work or do you want more?” Simon rubbed at his moustache and seemed reluctant for the first time ever but spoke up. “Thank you Negan and Shane.” He pet at that pink ass again. “I wouldn't mind seeing you cum on him and maybe I could lotion his ass? It's very tender Negan.” Chuckling Negan pushed Shane onto his back and started to stroke his dick. It didn't take long for him to release his seed on Shane's stomach. Simon growled, evidently coming in his pants at around the same time. 

Shane saw a glint in his eyes as he scooped up his cum. Negan walked over to Simon. “Take it.” Simon held his hands out and received Negan's essence and then Negan squirted out some peppermint lotion along with it. “Have fun!” He cheered and Shane could only think this would only happen with Negan a he rolled onto his stomach though the Savior seemed unperplexed. Simon only gently rubbed the lotion and cum in until Negan urged him to “knead that ass good.” Shane felt guilty as he moaned out at how good it felt. Negan had spanked hard today and Simon was skilled. “Hmm you're good Simon! I can only make him moan at my dick! Maybe I should leave the massaging to you.” It was said in jest with no real anger. When he was done Simon looked at both men hungrily. “Thanks boys. That was real good fun.” Then he left happily.

Negan scooped Shane into his arms and kissed him. “Need a bath?” It was said sweet like honey. “No I like you on me.” Shane grinned, touching his dried but caked ass. “Hmm that wasn't too much was it?” Negan seemed concerned suddenly. “Dragon, I could have said it. If I wanted to.” Shane damn giggled and it melted Negan's heart just like the first time he realized he loved his boy. He wanted to see him giggle more, was glad he wasn't a selfish prick ruining Shane with kinky and unwanted sex acts. “Is was fun but I don't like sharing you.” His boy tacked on. Negan felt the same, Simon was a nice change and could probably match him in the kink department but Shane was his and most days it had to just be them. “I love you baby and all that makes you you.” Shane did a cute little stretch, jutting out his small stomach, it reminding Negan of a cute little kitten. Then his boy leaned over and kissed his nipple. “I love you so much Negan.” He held Shane closer, his heart holding a spot for him that was getting much warmer. So this was what love looked like during an apocalypse, it made everything seem okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more chapter! I was going to add Shane's dad or a seedy family member to make angst and naughty chair time but I'm wanting to do my next fic. Supernatural/TWD crossover (my 2 fav shows.) but this has honestly been my fav fic so far so maybe I'll do a continuation or another fic with this hot pair.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: more pee play
> 
> I could seriously cry, this has been my longest fic ever and not very popular but I love it and am sad to see it go. Thanks to my 2 supporters who let me know they've enjoyed each chapter of this. 
> 
> I'm still on my walker stalker high but I did it! I have ideas on a part 2, maybe one day I'll do it.

There was a soft buzzing of an overhead light, it was about to go out. Shane opened a sleepy eye and saw Negan's hand wrapped around him tight, the man's chest pressed into his back and Shane couldn't help but obey the pull of warm sleep so he closed his eyes. It could have been minutes or hours Shane didn't know because of his deep slumber when Negan kissed at his neck, fingers dragging along his naked waist. “I coul watch you sleep all day.” Negan whispered, his fingers dipping underneath the elastic of his boxers he had put on during the middle of the night.

Shane moaned and turned around though it seemed hard to do so. He was rewarded with kisses traveling from his neck down to his stomach. When Negan sucked in a scar, making it glisten in a sheen of spit Shane rolled onto his back and hummed, fingers carding through Negan's short hair. “Like my tongue?” Negan asked huskily then dipped it into his belly button and sucked. Shane gasped as he became hard and when Negan felt the start of his erection he cupped him and continued to lick inside his belly button. 

Shane moaned and was given a little room to spread his legs out and bring them around Negan who was now loudly sucking on the skin of his belly button. A wet patch was growing on his boxers and Negan kept dragging nails intermittedky between his waist and cupping at his length. His eyes traced movement as Negan slid down the bed and sucked on the darkening spot and he hissed when Negan snatched on the boxers, they were now halfway down and his skin was exposed to chilly air. Negan smirked and pulled them down the rest of the way and rubbed warmth back into his cold skin.

“I still remember the day I brought you home my boy. You were so cute though you were a rude little prick. Now look at me playing with your prick.” Shane's stomach expanded up in down in short pants as Negan started to stroke him slowly. “Pinch your nipple.” Negan instructed and he felt Negan collect his oozing precum that flowed at a harsh pinch to his own nipple. Kneading his abused nipple he looked down to see Negan stroking his standing erection, big arms gliding quickly with his wetness. Shane cried out when he saw Negan start thumbing hard his slit, beads of liquid dripping down and then Negan leaned down and licked up his shaft to clean it up. 

Shane pushed a pillow under his head and put his hand upon it while the other rubbed lazily at his nipple. He stared down as Negan popped the tip of his dick into his plush mouth and sucked, only pulling off to lick broad stripes up his shaft and then suck at his tip again. He groaned when Negan finally took him whole and bobbed up and down, the head of his dick hitting Negan's throat on deeper thrusts. It was a high pitched aroused squeal that left his lips when his balls were pinched and then he was sucked harder and deeper. Negan let his dick drop from his mouth only to lick a slow stripe up his shaft and lick at his slit in succession and Shane moaned out as he cummed hard. 

“That's so nice. Perfect boy.” Cum was caked on his dick by Negan. He watched Negan lick away the rest of his cum. “Why don't you give me a nice big piss right on our bed?” Shane's dick twitched, long over embarrassment at Negan's kink. “I can't pee right now, my bladders not full and I just orgasmed.” It was truth, not shyness for once. “It's okay we can wait.” Shane smiled, now knowing Negan would wait if him any day for anything because he loved him.

They laid in bed just talking, Negan draped over him touching all flesh he could reach. His scars that were once pain ridden and hidden were on full display and it didn't matter, didn't warrant a negative reaction when Negan touched them lovingly. Shane found himself thinking of his dad and it didn't come with fear or nausea but knowledge that his father was wrong. He was worth love, he was smart, he was Negan's and now he knew he we healed, he wasn't complete. Bad days would come. The naughty chair would be sat in again and he would be spanked but he was okay and that was all because of Negan.

It had been awhile when Negan touched his dick playfully. “Give it to me.” Negan whispered and licked his thigh. Shane rolled his eyes but decided what the hell and let go. Negan shuddered at a warm puddle of pee releasing on the bed coating his hand still on the mattress. “That it.” Negan cooed as he started to stroke himself. It made Shane shudder as he watched Negan bite on his lip, jerking slowly at the mess he made. He did this, made Negan almost fall apart in bliss. Negan moaned at his wet hand pumping p and down his length. He hoped the plans he had for his boy would truly make him happy. Shane scooted down the bed and kissed Negan hard, taking Negan's stroking hand away and replacing it with his own. As Negan released he smirked and kissed him harder.

Negan pulled him from the bed and took him to the bathroom to draw a bubbly bath. Shane scuffed as he was led into the bathroom, he still couldn't admit he liked that luxury that Negan constantly gave him. He closed his eyes and let Negan get to work bathing him and didn't even open them when Joseph came knocking at the bathroom door. Negan got up and came back with a bowl of fruit salad and fed him, Shane could hardly open his eyes with the baths warmth seeping into his bones. 

“I got you a surprise and I would love to really wow you, see your face but I know sometimes things get to you and I want this to be a happy day.” Shane's eyes opened wide, nervousness taking over because Negan's tone was extra soft and it was already 11 AM and they had hardly moved. “What Negan?” The thoughts that Negan wanted Simon to join them permanently because he wasn't enough or that he wanted him to go to Alexandria more because he was tired of him invaded his brain but he took a big breath before Negan could answer, knowing that was complete bullshit. Negan loved him and he knew this if nothing else.

Negan kissed his hand. “Judith, Carl, and Rick are here. When Simon came to me and said he picked up some stuff akong with pasta he was talking about the final touches for our wedding.” Shane stared in awe, he knew Negan wanted him but not so soon, it was like Negan needed him just as much. “Really?” Was all Shane could say and Negan kissed him then pressed a grape to his lips. “Of course really my boy,”

Negan didn't believe in all that crap concerning wedding traditions, they dressed together. Shane buttoned up his shirt thinking about how once this all seemed an undeserving dream. Someone who loved him, damage and all. Who not only accepted the pain and scars that were a part of him but tried to make them heal. The tux was perfect, fitting him like a glove. Negan knew him, each part and he blinked, tears trying to form from happiness. Through fluttering of eyelashes he scoffed when he saw Negan dressed sharp but putting on that stupid jacket. If he asked he knew Negan would take it off and that's precisely why he wouldn't ask.

“Baby you okay? Is this too much? We don't have to go through with it today.” Negan was all concern, it would hurt but he would do anything for him, for his boy. Shane grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him in kissing just as much brutal as sweet. His tongue swept each tooth and pulled Negan in further and he didn't even know he had pushed Negan back until a loud thud sounded from Negan's back hitting a wall but he didn't give in, kissing Negan like it was the only way he could survive. When he finally let go of Negan's mouth his lips were red and puffy and he was panting. Negan pushed his head against the wall, chest heaving and licked at the small knick to his lips Shane had given him. “Damn, are you trying to take me on when it's out wedding day? Wanna show papa what you got?” Shane ignored him and pressed a hand to his solid chest and kissed him again. When he released him this time Negan took off his jacket. “Come on then, let's do this.”

Shane laughed and swatted at his chest. “I'm not trying to top you Negan. We got people waiting, come on.” Negan put his jacket back on and let himself be led this time. Shane gasped at the cafeteria full of wild flowers and candles, it wasn't too much or not enough, just perfection. Judith was wearing a frilly white dress and Carl and Rick were wearing fitted suits, Carl even had a fancy patch over his eye and Shane had to run to them, not sure who to hold onto first but it became all of them. Both men at each arm and Judith pressed to his chest in the middle. Nnegan looked at his boy and knew more trips to Alexandria were needed. When they stopped embracing Rick gave Negan a small smile and a nod and he knew they would all be okay.

The ceremony was officiated by Gabriel and Negan tried not to roll his eyes at the creepy booger but the words spoken were eloquent and fitting for their love. Negan had to make a spectacle and dip Shane down when he kisssd his now husband. During the reception Gabriel found him and got bold, telling him he still didn't like him but that he knew Shane was better with him, could finally see the inner peace inside his soul. Negan couldn't help but drop his menacing stare and clap the priest on the shoulders.

Rick gave Shane one last hug before leaving and Negan had already made plans for Shane to stay with them two days along with Arat when it was time to pick up Judith after the honeymoon, whatever that would be. Rick shook his hand and went to leave but Negan grabbed his wrist. “Wait a minute.” Negan then went and got some Saviors who were carrying boxes. “That guy Aaron needs his china back.” Shane squealed and held onto Negan who kissed the top of his head. “Our agreement is done too. I won't be taking from Alexandria anymore.” Rick shook his hand while Carl looked on in disbelief, he knew it would be a hard road and that he wouldn't magically stop being hated but it was a start, a damn good start.

Getting back to their room his boy had a steady glow and Negan knew he was right when he let him in and let the wives go. Shane straddled his hips and kissed him, nips to his neck making him grunt. “You going to take me Shane? Pop my ass cheery?” Shane rolled his eyes and grinded into him, placing a hand over his mouth to shut him up. “Come on do it.” Negan muffled out through a covered mouth. Shane littered his face with kisses then whispered in his ear. “No take me.” Before bitting on his ears and eliciting a moan.

Negan flipped him over in the bed and rutted against him, his dick hardening at each gasp pushed out of his boy. He got up to take his clothes off quickly and then undressed Shane slapping his ass when he stripped off his boxers, the last remaining article. “Come on let me see that ass.” Negan roared pumping his dick as Shane started to push his ass back seductively. Shane moaned at hands spreading his cheeks and a thumb sliding against his puckered hole. “Come on Negan.” He moaned, his dick dripping steadily. A wet tongue licked in and his dick was stroked and he cried out as Negan bit into his cheek, leaving a faint mark.

Negan got into the bed and dragged his dick against that twitching hole making sure his tip only went so far into a puckering hole. After some teasing Shane whined out his name and bucked back trying to chase his need and was rewarded with a hearty smack. Negan slicked himself up and breached in shuddering at Shane's tight hole slowly letting him slink in. He took his time letting walls accommodate his large girth and saw the moment Shane grabbed his pillow and pushed back wanting more pressure to his prostate. “You like that boy? My dick filling you up?” He was stroked and Negan pushed out just to slam back in, going for his prostate at each thrust. When Negan grabbed onto Shane's sweaty hips he moaned and pumped back more and soon the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the air. Each swat to Shane's ass made him seep more and Negan finally had enough.

He needed to see that beautiful face so he slipped Shane over and saw lust filled eyes needing more. He pinched onto his dick and pumped in harder, his dick throbbing at stretched walls welcoming him in. “Damn.” Shane cried and clenched down moaning when Negan pumped into him harder. Negan's hands were everywhere. Pinching his nipples, clawing at his waist, and slapping at his engorged dick. “Come on, give it up.” Negan sucked on his neck, sure to leave hickeys and Shane moaned out, his body shaking as he cummed. Negan watched in fascination as he spurted out a large volume of thickness that he licked up.

He pumped into Shane harder, kissing him aggressively to make sure each inch of Shane's mouth tasted himself and with one final thrust he came in Shane's tight heat. He pulled out, pressing his fingers in to push his seed back inside further then licked a stripe up Shane's nipple and smiled down at his boy before pulling him to his chest. “I love you Shane, you will always be my sweet boy.” With that Negan was asleep, today's events tuckering him out. But Shane grinned happily, smelling his scent and trailing hands down sweaty flesh. This was his life now, he was Negan's and Negan was his. Things could go bad, bad days would happen but he now knew not only how to love but what being loved felt like and he knew whatever life brought him he would be okay because Negan would be there with him. So this was what true happiness felt like. He now had a life worth living, a life he wanted to live with a kind man that everyone else thought was mean.


End file.
